Obsession
by Luvdarain5
Summary: Behind the quiet young Dr.’s personality hides overwhelming feelings for a man who doesn’t even know she’s alive. Does shy Ami have a chance of getting the attention of sexy Zoycite? His reaction to her obsession surprises them both. Can she handle him?
1. Chapter 1

Obsession

By Luvdarain.

I don't know Sailor Moon, but the story ideas crowding my brain are my, ALL MINE I TELL YOU!! …ahem...I'm Ok….

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 1

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

No one would suspect by looking at her that behind her quiet ways, polite manners, and still somewhat shy smile was the heart of a woman fatally in love. And oh, the worst of it, the man whom she pined for hardly even knew she was alive.

How was it possible for such a prominent female doctor to still be so shy, she wondered? Not like she had a chance with him anyway, but really why was it always so difficult for her?

Ami Minuzo sighed over her coffee as she sat at her desk, patient files open in front of her, but she wasn't really paying attention to them. She looked around her office; it was both spacious and understated in its simple elegance. A testament to her years of hard work and dedication. Some grumbled that the only reason Ami had a corner office was because she was good friends with the chief CEO of this hospital, Darien Sheilds. But Ami knew differently.

Years of putting her own desires on hold, of studying when everyone around her played and of ignoring boys and other distractions while her friends paired off one by one had paid off in the end. She was successful, financially well off, and held an important position as an advisor on the hospital board of trustee's. All things she was extremely proud of, as was her mother and friends.

But the only secret thing she did not have, that she truly longed for, was the notice of one certain man. And she was destined never to obtain it. Zoycite Lovene was the epitome of a successful, powerful businessman. At 34 he was tall, aristocratic, and of European decent and easily caught the eye of every woman in the office. He was on the board of trustees as well, his family one of the original co-founders of the hospital, both wealthy and important; old money.

He was serious about work, but not much else. He was rakish, and known for his cavalier attitude with women. He had been called a playboy man times, and the moniker fit. He also liked flashy cars, dangerous sports, and taking risks. And his bottle green eyes caused women to positively melt.

Ami knew they moved in different circles, they were as opposite as night and day. Their lives might cross over at the occasional hospital sponsored event, maybe they bumped into each other on the elevator, and of course there were in the same boardroom meetings. But the two never exchanged more than two words. Ami couldn't manage any more than that around him.

"What is it about that man?" She whispered to herself, disgusted that she was once again day dreaming when she had much to do. A knock on the door broke into her musings, and she gratefully accepted the interruption. "Come in." She said in her soft voice.

"A visitor for you Dr. Minuzo." Said her secretary, a capable women in her fifties.

"Who is it Mrs. Stevenson?" Ami asked, curiously. She wasn't expecting anyone.

The woman who rarely smiled did so now. "A special guest." She said, and opened the door wider to admit the petite blonde who had been just out of sight.

"Serena!" Ami said with a genuine smile, rising from her desk to greet her dear friend.

"Hi Ames!" She said with a laugh, moving around the desk to give her friend a hug. Serena always greeted and left her friends with a hug, no matter if she saw them everyday; she was just that kind of person. "Busy?" She asked, not wanting to interrupt.

Ami shook her head. "No more so than usual. But I always have time for you." She assured her. She resumed her seat behind her desk, and Serena took one on the opposite side, in one of her comfy chairs her patients sat in for consults. They were two women of a similar age, with vastly different personalities, yet close as sisters.

"May I inquire as to what that is?" Ami asked in amusement, pointing at the large purple-foiled object Serena held.

"Oh! Of course, this is for you!" Serena said, standing yet again to place the object onto the desk.

Ami tucked a strand of her glossy hair behind her ears and stood to better see what the gift was. "Serena, I've told you that you don't have to bring a gift every time you come." She said kindly. Her friend was so generous, always thinking of others.

"It's nothing big." Serena assured her. "I was just out picking up a little something for Darien's office and saw this and thought you might like it!"

Ami opened it delicately; spreading open the tinny foil to reveal a deep violet colored orchid. "Oh Serena.." She breathed at the lovely flower before her. "It's wonder-" She was cut off from saying more when the door to her office swung open unexpectedly.

"Dr. Minuzo, I apologize for interup-" The man before her paused, taking in her dreamy expression on the normally contained doctors face, before it was replaced with surprise at his sudden appearance. He then noticed the little blond in the room with her. "Excuse me, I didn't realize you had a visitor. Your secretary was away from her desk."

Serena looked up with a smile at the man she was on nodding terms with. She turned to Ami, waiting for her to make the introductions, but her friend only stared, not saying a word.

Taking the lead, Serena walked over to where the man stood and held out her hand. "It's always a pleasure to be interrupted by a good looking man." She giggled. "I'm Serena Shields, it's great to see you again!"

"Ah yes, Mrs. Shields." The man chuckled, and it was a sexily amused sound. "Zoycite Lovene. I believe the last time we saw each other was almost a year ago at the benefit for Children with Leukemia, or something, wasn't it?" He raised her hand to his lips, a natural charmer. "Have you decided to leave your husband and run away with me yet?" He asked suavely.

Serena giggled again. A ridiculous thing for a grown woman of 24 to do, but she was adorable and she knew it. "We'll have to sneak away of course," She began, only to be cut off by the deep voice from the doorway.

"I knew it. The minute I turn my back, here you are trying to trade me in for a newer model." Growled the man, before stepping out of the shadows and into Ami's office. It was Darien Shields, Serena's loving husband, and a very important member of the hospital.

"Oh dear, you caught me!" She said with a laugh, sliding over to nestle into the side of her husband who was much taller than she.

"Sorry Shields, guess the better man won." Joked Zoy, raising a blond eyebrow in derision.

Darien chuckled, squeezing the arm slung around his wife's shoulder even as he replied; "Fine, you can have her. But I warn you, she's tough on your grocery bill." He leaned down to kiss Serena's forehead, accepting her elbow jab gracefully.

Zoy shook his head. "In that case, no thanks. As it is, my prizes Husky's are costing me a fortune in dog food. Not sure I could afford to take on another mouth to feed." Darien laughed outright at this. Neither of them had to worry about financial matters, both were well off and Zoy could well afford whatever he wished for.

"Hey!" Serena muttered good-naturedly. "I'm not sure I like the comparisons being made here!" She turned to Ami who had been silent all this time. "You can jump in here any time to my defense you know." She said with a smile.

Ami weakly returned it with one of her own, but couldn't seem to say more than that. She kept her eyes trained on the floor, her cheeks flooded with embarrassment at being called attention to. Miserably she was aware of _his_ glance, and she desperately wished they would all leave at once. The best she could offer was a shrug.

Serena studied her friend for a moment, not missing a thing. She and Ami would have to talk…soon. Instead she subtly and skillfully pulled the two men's focus back to her. Her husband was easy enough to distract, but Zoy darted a glance or two Ami's way, however the looks were not cordial. He seemed impatient with her unwillingness to talk.

"Well we'd better get going if we want to make our reservations for brunch." Serena prodded, and her husband picked up the hint.

With a nod to the two he said, "She gets angry if I don't keep her fed at regular intervals. We'll see you two later." And Darien and Serena turned to leave.

One last glance at her friend had Serena concerned. "Zoy it was a pleasure to see you again. Perhaps we can have dinner soon." She offered graciously.

"I'll look forward to it." He replied smoothly.

"Ami, I'll call you later." Serena added, and it sounded almost like a threat. Ami just nodded again.

Left alone with him, Ami was terrified. Speech eluded her entirely.

"Well Dr. Minuzo, I apologize for interrupting you while you're working." He said, offering a polite smile. "I just wanted to let you know that the board meeting for tomorrow has been moved up to this afternoon. We sent out notices, but wanted to tell as many people in person as possible since its such short notice." Zoy studied her while he spoke, she never once looked up at him, her gaze focused entirely on the flower on her desk.

Her eyes darted up at him when he finished, then back to the plant. Her mouth opened, jaw working to say something…anything! She shut it again uselessly.

Zoy emitted a sound of frustration. "Fine, clearly I'm an unwelcome disturbance. Sorry to have bothered you." His words were sharp with anger and he strode to the door, his movements agitated. At the door he looked back one last time. In her non-descript blue suit, covered with a white doctors coat, glasses and hair tucked behind her ears, she looked impossibly young to be a real physician. But why she disliked him was a mystery. It didn't make sense; they didn't even know each other. With a bad tempered shrug, he left.

"Thank you for telling me." Ami finally managed in a mangled whisper. But of course it was too late, he was gone. She blinked back the tears forming along her lashes. "I love you." She added softly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

TBC-it's gonna get so good, i tell ya!


	2. Chapter 2

I dedicate this chapter to Jason...I don't think he ever even knew the reason that I couldn't speak when he was around was because I was crazy about him….

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Unrequited.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ami was dreading the board meeting that afternoon and ate little at lunch, picking at her salad. She was tiny, and really didn't need to diet, but couldn't think of eating a heavy meal since her stomach was already churning.

She was embarrassed at the way she had acted in front of Zoy. He didn't have to know about her feelings, she should just be able to admire him from afar and speak to him normally up close, but she couldn't even manage the basics. 'I feel like a teenager in the throes of a crush.' She thought dispiritedly. If only it were that simple…her feelings for him went so much deeper.

She went back to her office, picked up her leather planner and expensive fine point pen that had been a gift from Darien when she had been promoted onto the board. He was a good friend, and although she hated that people thought he gave her perks on the job thanks to that very friendship, she treasured the time and attention he gave her. He was a wonderful mentor.

Ami entered the boardroom, the strong scent off coffee pervading the room. Important figureheads dressed in expensive business suits milled with balding and matriarchal doctors. Ami had been the youngest woman appointed to the board since the hospital had been founded. It was an honor she took quiet pride in.

She glanced around, automatically looking for the Zoy. As one of the founders of the board of trustee's he was duty bound to attend these meetings and it was a responsibility he took seriously.

He was sitting near the head of the table, next to Darien. The two men were deep in discussion, and she took her seat at the opposite end, far enough away so that she wouldn't be noticed, but close enough so that she could watch him unobserved.

If she could paint, like her father, she would have loved to do a portrait of the two. Fancifully, she wondered what she could call it. 'A study in Power and Beauty.' Perhaps. But no, she smiled; Darien would not appreciate being called beautiful. But really, she thought, it was definitely appropriate for Zoy.

The casual way he leaned back in his chair, fingers steeped together. Long lashes hiding his striking eyes, and when he smiled or laughed at something Darien said, the grin that slashed across his face was mesmerizing. To imaging tasting that mouth, to have it whisper naughty suggestions to her, or to feel those long slim fingers trailing down her bare stomach…!

Ami was blushing, she was sure of it. She had not been aware she possessed such a vivid and risqué imagination until she had first met Zoy.

The board meeting began, but uncharacteristically Ami's mind wandered. She found it hard to concentrate on the pretty speech one of the doctors was making for an upcoming event. Instead, she thought back to the first time she had encountered the man who now haunted her every waking moment.

It had been only a year ago, she had just turned 23, and was newly appointed to the board. Darien had pulled her to his side, introducing her around, mindful of his wife's advice to 'stay close to her'. Ami was not good with social situations, and she needed someone to take her cue from until she found her footing.

It had been at a luncheon held for the board, an informal event to thank everyone for their hard work. Ami had protested attending, as she hadn't done anything to be thanked for yet, but Darien had insisted it would be the perfect time to 'meet and greet' the normally stuffy crowd.

The luncheon was held outside, on the lush lawn with the sun shining. Fancy finger sandwiches and tea had been served, and the people mingled around, relaxed and happy. Ami had been frantic on what to wear, until Serena had come to the rescue, lending her a pretty printed skirt, but with a light summer jacket so that she still looked professional.

Darien had led her to a group of men standing around, chatting and laughing. A strange feeling had come over her, as if something monumental were about to happen. She laughed later to herself about her 'sixth sense' that day.

The trio of men stood listening politely as Darien introduced her to them. The first two had been unimportant to her, but the third had captured her attention immediately. The other two had seen their wives, and excused themselves to wander off, and Darien, Zoy and Ami stood in a loose circle. Darien had bragged on Ami, who simply stood blinking bemusedly up at Zoy.

He had smiled back, that wonderful, dashing smile. "You're awfully young to be on this board." He had said, but the way he said it, it seemed he was impressed. "And awfully pretty too." He added, the smile morphing into a grin.

"Careful Ami." Darien had said in some amusement. "He's a wolf in wolf's clothing this one."

"Isn't the saying 'sheep in wolves clothing?'" Zoy asked in his lighthearted way.

"Nobody could mistake you for a sheep." Darien had parried. At that moment, someone called him over, and he turned apologetically to Ami. "Wait here for a moment Ames, Mr. Johansen is leaving, and I just need to speak with him briefly."

Ami nodded her consent. After all, what else could she do?

He strolled off, and she was left in the presence of the sexiest man she had ever met. She desperately tried to think of small talk but nothing came to mind. And as she glanced up and their gazes held, she suddenly thought that perhaps it didn't matter. They stood facing one another, one wearing a shy smile, and one of genuine interest.

"You know, you really are pretty, and dressed so sweetly too." He began, and reached out a hand to lightly tough the ends of her hair. It was a teasing gesture that shot electricity down to her toes. "And it's such an honor to be appointed to the board. How about I take you out to celebrate?" He offered easily.

Ami couldn't believe it. Here she was, drowning in these new sensations of physical desire, heady attraction, and though her mind kept saying it wasn't possible, her heart kept telling her this was love. And the most unbelievable part of it was, he seemed to be interested as well. Was he feeling the same?

"I…I…" She was trying to get out the words 'I'd like that' when a tall, coppery haired woman approached them.

"There you are darling, I was beginning to wonder where you had wandered off to!" The woman said in a strong Boston accent.

Zoy turned, dazzling the newcomer with his bright smile. "Just standing here, pining for you of course." He chuckled. He slid out an arm, and the woman slipped into his loose embrace as though she belonged. Which apparently she did.

Ami pinned the smile on her face, even as her heart was breaking. He hadn't meant a word of it; he had just been making small talk. Or else he was so used to flirting, he wasn't even aware that he had been doing it. She desperately wanted to turn on her heels and leave. But it was a beautiful, sun shiny day with no room for drama.

"Come on darling, there's some people I want you to meet." The woman had insisted, her short bright rust colored locks showcasing long dangling earrings that swung wildly as she looked around the party. Clearly she had no interest in talking to Ami, who was of no social consequence.

"All right, all right." He grumbled, then turned to leave, the woman moving with him fluidly. Then he remembered his manners. "Oh, well it was a pleasure to meet you…Ms…"

He hadn't remembered her name. Had barely remembered she was there. Ami felt tears backing up on her lashing and was glad for the bright sun to blame her moist eyes on.

"It's Ami Minuzo. Dr. Minuzo." Darien had returned, and supplied from behind her. He was happy with the results of his little chat with Mr. Johansen and his voice reflected it.

'Everyone's happy, everyone's life is going on while I'm being crushed under the weight of this pain.' She thought wildly. Shouldn't there be dark clouds and lightening ripping up the sky when something like this happened? She wondered bleakly.

But no, instead birds chirped gaily in the background.

"That's right. Dr. Minuzo, it was a pleasure." Zoy said, and a faint grimace crossed his face, as though he were remembering his invitation. He shook her hand, his fingers lingering for a moment over her limp handshake, and he must have felt the fine tremor that had brushed across her skin. But before he could say more, he was being tugged away by the vivacious beauty.

With a shrug and a 'what can I do' grin he was gone, mingling, being the life of the party and generally just enjoying himself. Ami had left the party right after that, her mind playing every detail about him over and over in her mind. She had fought an exhausting mental battle with herself; mind over heart. In the end she had come to the conclusion that she was head over heels in love with the wealthy, handsome and unobtainable Zoycite Lovene.

When next they met, he had forgotten the incident entirely. He had to be re-introduced and he kept forgetting her name and had to be retold. Clearly she was no one of consequence to him. And he was everything to her.

Here she was a year later, still thinking of him, and of these useless, heart retching feelings for him. He had been polite to her at first, but when she had become dumbstruck in his presence, her feelings growing stronger with time, he had become disgusted with what he considered was her rude behavior towards him. And really, who could blame him for thinking that?

"Fabulous, so it's agreed then that Dr. Minuzo and Mr. Templeton will organize this years annual fund raiser event for underprivileged children with specialized healthcare needs." The woman who was speaking beamed at Ami, who was staring at her bemusedly. "Of course, you'll have to think of a better name for it."

Ami blinked. She had missed something. 'That's what you get for letting your mind wander' she told herself sourly.

Her eyes darted to the end of the long table, hoping for some help from her good friend Darien. The smile on his face said he knew she was less than thrilled, and was laughing at her predicament. 'Some friend.' She fumed but knew it was a waste of time to get miffed at him. It was her own darn fault.

Her eyes glanced over to Zoy, unable to stop herself from looking his way. His eyes met hers for a moment before his attention was pulled in another direction. But the look there pierced her heart. It was indifference, the hardest thing to bear from him.

The meeting dissipated, and the man she had been partnered with gravitated over to her.

"Dr. Minuzo." The man addressed her, his voice kind. "I'm looking forward to working with you on this. Let's do our best, shall we?"

Ami nodded and replied. "Of course Mr. Templeton, it's for the children after all." Her voice was sincere. She wasn't crazy about being on a committee, but it was for the best of causes.

"Please, if we're going to be working together, call me Greg." He asked, again with a gentle smile. He was a few years older than she, but still a lot younger than the majority of the board members. And he was one of the rare 'good guys.' Single, genuine, considerate and courteous. And if she hadn't been in love with Zoy she would have made the most of this opportunity to spend time with a real honest to goodness 'nice guy'.

But he had never made her heart race the way Zoy could, with just a glance.

The two chatted briefly, consulting each other on their schedules and trying to find time to meet.

They agreed on a date and time to get together and parted ways. Ami walked slowly around the table, her mind elsewhere as she drifted out of the boardroom and down the hall towards the elevators. She got on, her head bent over her notebook as she jotted down initial thoughts as to what they would need for the fundraiser.

It took her a moment to realize that the elevator car wasn't moving. She glanced up, and grimaced that she had forgotten to push a number for her floor. She did so now.

"Hold the elevator" Came a male voice, and her hand shot out to automatically hold it so that it repelled back open to allow the man to get in.

She blushed madly when she realized it was Zoy.

He hadn't apparently realized it was her either. "Oh, Dr. Minuzo." He said mildly as he stepped in to stand next to her.

She simply nodded her head in acknowledgement, it was the best she could do.

The door started to close when another male voice also called for someone to hold the elevator.

Ami reached out a hand, but was confused when she felt Zoy pull it back. She looked over at him wide eyed, but he was turning back to look at the man who had 'just missed the elevator', thanks to him. "Sorry" He said, insincerely. Greg Templeton's face disappeared from view as the doors slid shut.

Why had Zoy shut Greg out? She wondered. A thought rushed across her mind. 'Maybe he wants to be alone with you!' her brain screamed. But she crushed that thought almost as soon as she had it. She had to get a grip on reality. He was not governed by the same madness that she was.

"Sorry to deprive you of a chance to chat more with Mr. Templeton." Zoy said offhandedly. "But don't worry, now that the two of you are working together, you'll have plenty of time to land him."

Like she was interested in 'landing' anyone other than him, Ami thought to herself, her face betraying nothing.

Ami just shrugged, hoping he would take it as some kind of answer.

"What's the matter Dr. Minuzo, cant bring yourself to say two words to the despicable playboy of Mathers-Sheilds Hospital?" He asked scathingly.

He thought she didn't like him? That she looked down on him? Ami was wide eyed at the thought. But she couldn't look up at him; the proximity was too much at the moment, she was afraid she would give herself away. Instead she clutched her leather planner to her chest, willing the elevator to go faster.

"Funny how you don't seem to have any problems talking to Mr. Templeton, but you cant even bring yourself look at me." He continued, as though they were having a conversation, not carrying on one by himself.

Still she hardly moved, holding herself so still. 'Stuck up bitch', he thought angrily. She probably thought she was so much better than him. Her and her high morals could just take a flying leap for all he cared. Everybody was always judging him. He had more or less inherited the position on the board of trustee's and his position in the hospital, but that didn't mean he didn't work hard at his job, or take it seriously.

But he liked to have fun too, to live life to the fullest, with verve and vitality. It didn't bother him that his family was always saying he wasn't living up to the name and reputation they had built. At least he told himself it didn't bother him. But when his mother fussed that he needed to slow down, and settle down it did nothing more than cause familial strife.

This little snob probably thought the same thing. 'It's not appropriate for a man of your position to be sleeping around.' He could almost hear her saying the words out loud.

'She probably needs to get laid.' He thought nastily.

He had no idea how right he was.

The elevator finally stopped at her floor, and she got off, only to discover he was getting off behind her as well. She walked slowly, ever nerve ending aware of his presence next to her.

Of course for Zoy it was just a joke. Clearly he was making her uncomfortable, and some perverse part of him was enjoying it. She couldn't stand him, and probably couldn't get away fast enough.

Ami couldn't get away fast enough, but only because she was sure she would make a fool of herself in front of him any moment now.

She stopped in front of her office door. In the corner here secretary typed away, ignoring them both.

"Well Dr. Minuzo, it's been a pleasure, as always." He sneered.

She looked up at him wide eyed, unblinking. Still clutching her things to her chest, her shoulders hunched slightly, she seemed so young and suddenly fragile.

His brow furrowed as he studied her. Something was off but he couldn't put a finger on it. She didn't look angry or put out with him at the moment, just…something. Her eyes were magnified behind her glasses, and he would never know what possessed him to reach up and tug them off her nose.

He heard her give a soft gasp. 'What the hell was going on here', he wondered hazily.

But the next moment her secretary looked up, oblivious to the undercurrents and jumped up from her seat. "Oh, there you are Dr. Minuzo, a patient of yours has been calling non-stop, she asked that you call her as soon as you got out of your meeting."

Zoy laughed, and Ami prickled. She thought he was laughing at her, so she hastily snatched her glasses back and turned to duck into the sanctuary of her office. Little did she know Zoy had been amused with his own foolishness. Had he been coming on to the good doctor? She wasn't even his type. And it was probably a good thing her secretary had interrupted them, she had probably saved him from being slapped across the face.

He walked away from her office, but his mood was foul.

xxxxxxxxxxx

TBC!!


	3. Chapter 3

xxxxxxxxxxx

Reservations for two

xxxxxxxxxxxx

That evening Ami received a call from Serena, just as she had promised she would. Ami had been rather dreading it.

After exchanging pleasantries, Serena got down to business.

"So Ami, I couldn't help but notice that you and Zoy Lovene have a rather…interesting relationship." Serena observed.

"Oh Serena, don't be silly." Ami had tried to brush her friend off. "We're simply serve on the same board, and we work at the same hospital. That's all."

Serena was silent a moment. With her older children running rampant in the background, her beloved due home any time, and her little Rini begging to be picked up, she didn't have much time to chat so she had to make it count. "Ami, I'm your friend, and you know I would never judge you or tell anyone anything you wanted to share with me. You can trust me, you know that."

And Ami did know. Serena was aware that Ami didn't have a great many friends, and among the ones she did have, she didn't open herself up very much. And she had told absolutely no one about her feelings for Zoy, fearing laughter, rebukes or worse. And her dear friend might be the only one who would be sympathetic to her plight.

"Well, the truth is…" But how did one just come out and say 'I'm in love with a man who barely knows me and doesn't particularly like me'. It was humiliating. "It's complicated."

Serena nodded to herself, since Ami couldn't see her. "All right then, we'll just have to get together and discuss it. How's Saturday? We can have brunch and go shopping!"

Ami wasn't particularly fond of shopping… Serena always talked her into buying things she would never wear. "Well…"

"Oh please Ami, I hardly ever get out of the house! I need social interaction!" She pleaded.

At that moment Darien came in the front door, having caught the last part of his wife's statement and giving her a dirty look at the lie. His wife was as much a social butterfly now as she had been before they were married.

"Daddy!" Rini declared happily, running to be picked up and tossed into the air giggling.

Serena chatted for another moment before ending the conversation. Manipulating Ami was easy, and her friend had caved under the guilt of not spending enough time with her friend, though they saw each other regularly. But Ami needed to talk, and Serena was prepared to pry it out of her. Ami needed a confidant, and Serena would be there for her.

"What was that all about?" Darien asked, his daughter perched on his hip as he leaned down for a kiss from Serena.

"Girl Talk." Serena said mysteriously. Then she smiled, never able to keep secrets from her love. "Ami's having man troubles."

Darien frowned, immediately worried for his friend. Ami was smart, but she was also fragile. "I wasn't aware that she's seeing anyone." He said, racking his brain to think who she might be dating.

"Well, I can't say for sure, but I think you know the guy." Serena said. "But don't ask me anymore, I can't tell you!"

"Oh, but we have ways of making you talk." Darien countered in a bad German accent. "Right comrade?" He said to his daughter.

"Right!" Rini giggled, not following the conversation, but she was her daddy's girl, and she always agreed with her father.

"What are you two going to do?" Serena asked, with mock concern on her face.

"We're going to tickle you until you sing like a canary!" Darien said forcefully, and Serena gave a squeal and ran, with Rini and Darien right behind her.

Somehow the game changed, and Rini got confused and started was the one being chased by her parents. Gleefully she screeched and stopped to taunt them, then breaking into a run when her parents got close enough to 'attack.'

The other children gravitated to the sounds, and the oldest joined in the game, then the other two. After a lot more noise and laughter, Serena and Darien gave up, and plodded back into the living room, collapsing onto the couch, tired but happy while the children continued to play.

"I'm getting too old for this." Darien said, but with a grin. He reached for his wife's hand and they sat together, fingers entwined.

Serena loved the sounds of a full house, happy children, and a wonderful, loving husband by her side. 'Ami needs this.' She thought to herself. And decided she was going to help her get it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back in her quiet, empty apartment, Ami was thinking about what Serena had said. She was debating internally whether she should tell her on Saturday or just play it off, when a phone call interrupted her.

She was surprised to hear the voice of Greg Templeton on the line.

"Good Evening Dr. Minuzo." He greeted her in an even tone.

"Good Evening Mr. Templ-er Greg." She amended, forgetting he had asked her to call him by his first name.

"I hope I'm not disturbing you, I just wanted to see if you would like to have dinner with me?" He asked.

'Is he asking me out?' Ami wondered, not sure how she felt about that.

When she didn't answer right away, he inserted hastily; "To discuss the plans for the event of course." He clarified.

"Oh, of course." She said, feeling silly for mistaking it for anything else. Men didn't ask her out. They either didn't find her attractive, or were intimidated by her brains. Little did she know the poor man was indeed trying to ask her out, and had wanted to do so for some time.

"Great, how about tomorrow night?" He suggested.

Better than spending a Friday night home alone, she thought. "That sounds fine. I've already jotted down some ideas we can discuss." She said, hoping she sounded organized. She didn't want him to regret getting stuck working with her.

Greg was hoping they would talk about more than just the event. "Sounds good, I'll look forward to it. I know a great place for a meal. Pick you up at seven?" He asked.

"Oh, there's no need for you to go out of your way." She said kindly, missing the hidden note of hope in his voice. "I can meet you there and save you a trip."

"Great. Thanks." He said, but his voice was unenthusiastic. Still, spending an evening with her was a start. "So, we'll meet at the Star Restaurant at seven then? I'll call for reservations." He said goodbye and hung up a little hastily, not wanting her to question his choice of where they were eating, and perhaps suggesting someplace not as nice. He intended to use this opportunity to impress her.

Ami hung up the phone. "The Star Restaurant?" She mused out loud. A nice place to eat, and rather fancy just for discussing the event plans. But she shrugged, resigned. She had been wanting to try the place anyway. She just hoped she had something suitable to wear.

xxxxxxxxxx

The next night Ami stood in front of her mirror, checking her outfit. It was semi professional, a soft pink wool suit, but with slim lines of black at the sleeves and hem. Good enough for the fancy five star restaurant and a dinner meeting, she thought with approval. It never even occurred to her to wear the sequined 'little black dress' in her closet that Serena had pressured her into buying on one of their shopping excursions.

Ami glanced at her slim gold watch, it was 6:30. She had better go if she wanted to get there ahead of traffic, be parked and still arrive her usual ten minutes early in case of any delays.

She was glad she had left early, as there was indeed traffic heading into the downtown area where the restaurant was located. She finally parked, and headed towards the entrance, dismayed to note that the time was 6:57. She was just going to make it, and she hoped that Greg hadn't been waiting long.

A couple behind her was rapidly catching up to her, Ami noted, hearing their footsteps increasing. Then incredibly she heard the woman say: "Hurry up Zoy, if we're even a couple minutes late they'll cancel our reservation!"

Ami's steps slowed. It couldn't be! She thought incredulously.

The man laughed, and that familiar, sinful sound skittered up her nerves. Yes, it was him all right, she thought dispiritedly.

"Relax sweetheart!" He admonished playfully. "They'll hold the reservation, trust me!"

The woman giggled. "Well then lets just hurry on account of the fact that I'm starving!" She said playfully.

"I knew there had to be ano-Oof! Hey, watch it!" Zoy said angrily, struggling to regain his footing as he did his best not to fall all over the woman in front of him. He and his date for the evening had been rushing, and the woman in front of them had apparently slowed down though he had failed to notice.

Ami didn't fall, but her bag did, and it scuttled across the sidewalk, spewing out items along the way. Refusing to turn and look up at them, and reveal her identity to Zoy, she mumbled a 'sorry' and bent to retrieve her things.

Zoy was impatient to go, but he also knew that it was partially his fault that she had lost her things. "Mandy, go on ahead and tell them we've arrived. I'll be right there." He said, bending to retrieve a pen that had landed near his foot.

The woman nodded and with a toss of her long reddish blond hair she took off, and the two collected things in silence. Finally, he picked up the last item between them; a pocket calculator, and handed it to her. Strange contents, he thought. No cosmetics or receipts or any of the things that usually graced a woman's purse.

"I apologize for-" Zoy stopped speaking and stared, recognizing the face of the woman before him. "Dr. Minuzo." He acknowledged. Apparently she had known it was him, and that was probably why she hadn't said a word. He had wondered why the women he had almost knocked over had been so quiet, and now he knew why. She could barely bring herself to look at him, her chin tucked into her chest as she stubbornly focused on the contents of her purse as though it held the answers to the universe inside.

"What a surprise to see you here." He said, his voice cool. Couldn't she even make an effort to look at him? Did she really dislike him that much, he wondered. And what had he done to deserve her intense dislike of him? He wanted to know. He was tempted to ask…the question on the tip of his tongue before he called it back. It didn't matter to him. She didn't matter.

He studied the outfit, the gold earrings and watch, and the sensible low heeled shoes. The look was fine for work but not for an evening out. And if she was his woman, he would drape her in silver, not gold, the coloring would suit her so much better. Elegant Silver and soft blue hues, he mused before he shook his head in disgust at his thoughts. He glanced over at her.

Of course she wouldn't speak, just nodded to him and turned towards the restaurant entrance. He thought he heard a muted 'thank you', but couldn't be sure.

"Nice suit." He said sarcastically, then walked around and then ahead of her, jogging lightly up the steps and away from her, his clothes stylish and flattering on his lean physique. The evening lights from the entrance emitted a halo of gold around his retreating form framed by the dusky night sky, and Ami couldn't help but think of how appropriate it was. He was a golden god above her, untouchable and unobtainable. She was a mere servant destined to worship him from afar.

Shaking herself of her fanciful reverie she continued to follow loosely behind him. He stepped inside and disappeared, not bothering to hold the door for her. Ami let herself in, and immediately spotted Greg waiting next to a large fern.

He came to join her, having been watching for her arrival and the two were seated. They exchanged pleasantries and perused the menu, Greg doing his best to be charming.

"The risotto here is excellent." He told her, childishly elated at the thought of having a meal with the pretty Doctor. He had been interested in her for some time now, but she was so distant and hard to read, he wasn't sure if he would be bothering her with his attentions or not. Being asked to organize the gala together was a heaven sent opportunity that he wasn't going to waste.

But a moment later, he spotted a dark cloud on the horizon. "Well I'll be damned." He muttered rudely, unaware that he had spoken out loud.

Concerned, Ami leaned forward. "What's wrong Greg?" She asked, wrinkling her brow.

Greg had been staring at someone or something over her shoulder, just to the left of them. At her soft words, he forced his gaze away. "Just that slimy son of a bitch. I can't believe he's here." Then Greg remembered himself and flushed in embarrassment. "Please excuse my language Ami, I apologize."

Curiously Ami turned to see who the man was referring to, and felt a sinking in her stomach as she immediately spotted the problem. It was Zoy and the women he brought with him. They sat at a table on an elevated platform so they could see out over the restaurant, and of course so they could be seen.

Ami's heart ached with longing. For just a brief moment she allowed herself to wonder what it would be like to be here with Zoy. To be on his arm, to have his attention solely focused on her. To have his fingers trail up her arm, teasing her hair as he had the first time they met. To spend the evening lost in each other's eyes, and to savor the delicious anticipation of exactly how the night would end. A shiver ran up her spine before she quelled the dangerous daydream.

Turning back to face Greg, she noted he was still wearing an angry expression on his face and glaring at the two. Ami hesitated a moment before speaking. "Greg, I don't mean to pry but may I ask what's wrong with them being here?" She asked.

Greg worked to contain himself. "Nothing. It's nothing." He said. Then added as though he couldn't help himself. "It's just that arrogant, oversexed playboy really gets on my nerves!" He spoke in furious tones, unintentionally calling attention to himself.

"Lower your voice please." Ami requested nervously, not wanting to cause a scene.

Greg shut his mouth, embarrassed at his outburst. He rubbed a temple, struggling for composure. "Sorry Ami." He said, forgetting she hadn't invited him to address her by her first name. "It's just that Zoy and I bump heads often. He believes his Ivy league education and family name and fortune means he doesn't have to abide by the same rules as the rest of us mortals."

"Zoy went to an Ivy league school?" Ami asked, eyebrows arching in surprise.

"Yeah, he was a Harvard man." Greg divulged grudgingly. "Probably his family connections got him in."

Ami turned to sneak another glance over her shoulder at Zoy. He certainly didn't seem like the product of one of the top intellectual schools in the country. She wondered if Greg was right about his family having to bribe his way and through school.

At that moment Zoy happened to look her way and spotted her looking at him. She blushed, but before she could turn away, Zoy lifted his wine glass in a sort of salute to her before taking a drink. Ami swiftly turned back to Greg, her cheeks a becoming pink.

"He's insulted you." Greg surmised, ready to leap up and do battle. Clearly he was looking for any excuse to square off with Zoy, Ami realized in alarm.

She laid a hand on his arm, stilling any further movement. "What's he done to you to make you dislike him so?" She wanted to know, although she could well imagine. She might be in love with Zoy, but she wasn't blind to his faults.

Greg dithered, trying to think of an answer. "Let's just say the reasons aren't suitable for mixed company." He said, thinking he sounded gallant.

"Oh Greg!" She said in soft exasperation. "This isn't the eighteen hundreds for goodness sake!"

The two glowered at one another for a moment, before Ami shrugged her shoulders gracefully. Always playing the peacemaker, she thought sourly. Always having to give in, just like when her parents had fought bitterly for years before divorcing. "If you'll excuse me, I need to run to the ladies room." She said quietly, getting up and taking her purse with her.

With a bad tempered gesture, Greg waved her away. She scowled to herself and stalked off towards the back of the restaurant to where a discreet sign hung advertising the facilities. She didn't look back at Greg, nor did she look over at Zoy and his dinner date. Which was why she didn't see him excuse himself from his table and get up to follow her at length.

xxxxxxxxxx

TBC-isnt it maddening?!?


	4. Chapter 4

A/N-I had every intention of posting 2 new stories this week-end, but I'm getting such a positive response on my Ami stories that I decided to continue. Here is a new chappie, slightly longer as a THANK YOU for all who reviewed. Your kind words really do inspire me! Ya!

xxxxxxxxx

Reflections of me

xxxxxxxxx

Ami took a few moments in the women's lounge of the restroom to collect herself. She ran a brush through her hair, and wiped the lenses of her glasses. She had forgotten to bring make up to freshen up with, she realized, though it hardly mattered. Wearing make up didn't make that much of a difference. As a line from one of her favorite movies once said "What's the point? I look like me, only in color."

Still she pinched her cheeks for a little color, and used the spritzer of perfume from the complimentary bottle stashed discreetly in a basket in the corner. The place was definitely five star all the way.

'Cant hide in here forever.' She told herself disdainfully. She checked her watch; she had been in here for five minutes. Time to head back, she supposed.

She exited the restroom, her head bent over the task of zipping up her resistant purse, when a shadow blocked her way. A man who had been leaning against the wall just outside the door, whom she had initially barely noticed was now right in front of her. She looked up to politely ask him to move, when she realized who it was.

Ami froze. Caught unprepared, she had no time to avoid him, marshal her defenses, or even to look away. She was arrested by his gaze.

"So, Dr. Minuzo. I couldn't help but notice you're here tonight dining with Mr. Templeton." He observed in pleasant tones, which should have been a warning in itself.

Ami didn't even try to talk, she knew better than to attempt it. Instead she nodded.

"I'll bet the two of you are having a hell of a time listing my innumerable sins, aren't you?" He purred.

She opened her mouth to speak, her soft pink lips parting as she debated how to answer him and Zoy couldn't help but notice how sensual the innocent act was. An image darted through his mind; one of her eyes drifting shut, and watching her slowly parting her mouth just like that, right before being kissed senseless. 'Damn, we really do think about sex every 52 seconds.' He thought humorlessly. That was the only explanation possible for thinking of 'Doctor Prude' kissing or being kissed like that. And just who was doing the kissing anyway, he wondered caustically.

Meanwhile Ami was using the opportunity to really look at Zoy. She was hardly ever this close to him and her eyes roamed helplessly over his features. Those wonderfully sharp cheekbones, the fall of blonde across his brow that begged her to sweep it back, and those amazing, intelligent eyes. She experienced an epiphany, suddenly realizing unquestionably that Zoy had gotten into and through Harvard on his own merits, without help from his family. He was clever enough when he put his mind to it.

She could feel her knees beginning to shake slightly at being this close to him in a well-lit hall with no shadows to hide her reaction. It was time to get out of there. She mustered her courage and spoke up, hoping her voice wouldn't give her away. She started to talk, then had to stop and clear her throat twice before she could manage an "Excuse me Mr. Lovene" while edging close to the wall and scooting around him. All the while maintaining a marginally healthy distance.

"I haven't got cooties." Zoy taunted, eyeing her attempts to keep away from him. It was better than lashing out at her and demanding she stop being so childish in her dislike for him.

"Mr. Templeton." Ami added disjointedly, as though this were some sort of explanation. In her mind, she felt she had conveyed the need to return to him since she had kept him waiting. Zoy unfortunately, didn't pick up the full message.

"Oh, my all means, run back to your table so the two of you can spend several more hours discussing my multitude of shortcomings." He said with an angry smirk. She looked back at him one last time, wishing she could explain how things really were. But to be laughed at and ridiculed by this man would surely break her. So she instead turned to go back. But something pricked Zoy's conscience and he felt compelled to caution her. Why he felt the need to protect her, he didn't know.

"Dr. Minuzo." He said, pulling her attention back to him. She stilled, listening. "Be careful of your dinner companion." Zoy said in a tone of warning. "He's not what he seems."

With this cryptic comment, he walked past her, leaving her in stasis while he returned to his lively date.

Ami watched him go, but for once, she wasn't admiring the view. Just what had Zoy meant by that? She wondered worriedly.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

'Why that overbearing, bad tempered, old fashioned chauvinist!' Ami thought to herself as she shut her car door firmly in Greg Templeton's furious face. 'Nice guy indeed', She groused to herself. It seemed Zoy was right, Greg wasn't what he seemed at all though she had a feeling there was more to it than either man was letting on. Either way, she had been disappointed with the evening.

She was tired, cranky, and had a throbbing headache. And to top it all off she was having brunch with Serena in the morning. Normally it was a fun experience, but with Serena determined to pry things out of her that she just wasn't ready to talk about, she was dreading the conversation.

Ami popped a couple aspirin and crawled into bed, relieved that the day was over. As usual her dreams that night were filled with Zoy.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning dawned obscenely bright, and Ami was up and dressed by 8. She had never been one to sleep late or lay around in bed. She wasn't due to meet Serena for a few hours, so she worked on organizing notes and thoughts for the gala. She found her mind wandering a few times, thinking about the night before and about Zoy.

'I wish there was some way to tell him that I don't hate him without giving myself away.' She mused. But it was better for him to think she didn't care for him, than to show her weakness for him. Heat warmed her cheeks at just the thought of Zoy finding out. She could well imagine his reaction; laughter, incredulity, disdain or worse. In her daydreams he might be accepting of her, but in reality she knew better.

Finally it was time to go meet Serena, feelings of dread mingling with the delight of seeing one of her best friends.

They met at a cute downtown café that served bagels and coffee. Ami asked for a table on the walk out front, thinking that the fresh air was lovely, and that it was going to be a beautiful day. Serena arrived fifteen minutes late dressed in a pretty spring dress and yawning hugely.

She hugged her friend and sat down, ordering coffee heavy on the cream and sugar, and a huge sweet bun. Ami just shook her head and ordered her coffee black and bagel with cream cheese.

"Sorry I was late." Serena apologized around another yawn. "Darien took the kids to the park this morning and forgot to wake me up before he left."

Ami nodded understandingly. Her friend was always late, but too sweet to ever hold a grudge against.

The two ate companionably, chatting about the weather, Serena asking Ami about work, Ami asking Serena about her family and home life, and the conversation was pleasant. Ami was beginning to think she was off the hook, when Serena pushed back her empty plate and sat back in her seat. She studied her friend for a moment before beginning.

"So…tell me about Zoy Lovene." She began, an expectant look on her face.

Ami stalled. "There's not much to tell." She answered indirectly.

"Do you like him?" Serena wanted to know.

Ami cursed her fair skin even as a blush crept over her face. 'Like' was such a tepid word for how she felt. She shrugged. "He's alright."

Serena threw her a look. "Ami! The man is gorgeous, he's rich, and he's sexy! He's better than just 'alright!'"

Ami felt an unreasonable surge of jealousy rush through her. It was one thing to see Zoy parade around all those red heads he was so fond of, she didn't know them. But to hear her good friend speaking of him this way was getting to her.

"That's enough Serena! May I remind you that you're a married woman?!" Ami hissed at her heatedly.

At Serena's stare of shock, Ami lost it. And then surprised them both by bursting into tears. Serena jumped up, digging in her purse for a Kleenex and rushing to her friend's side. She crouched down next to Ami's chair and tried to comfort her distraught friend.

"Oh sweetie, I'm so sorry!" Serena cooed, rubbing her friends back from her awkward position. "I didn't mean to upset you!"

Ami wanted to die. To be seen bursting into tears in public was a humiliation she wanted to escape immediately. Serena sensed this, and jumped up, grabbing her wallet and throwing a wad of bills on the table before going back to Ami and ushering her away from the café. The two walked in the shade of downtown buildings while the early Saturday morning bustle flowed around them. Serena was silent while Ami collected her thoughts.

Ami walked, head bowed as she tried to collect herself. She dabbed her nose with the tissue and let the morning breeze cool her heated skin. "Serena, I'm sor-" She began, but choked on the residual tears in her throat so that she couldn't finish her words.

"Hey, don't worry about it." Serena said softly, in that tone she reserved for one of her repentant children when they approached her. "Clearly this has been building up for some time. I'm just glad you got it out in the open Ames."

"Oh Serena." Ami shook her head and looked out at the street, the flower shop across the street was doing booming business she noted idly. "If only I could be more like you. Confident, beautiful…interesting. Men notice you, they always have."

As if to prove that very point, two young men walked past them on the sidewalk, comically turning their heads to watch the two women pass. One of them offered an overly friendly greeting to Serena, who just smiled and waved, flashing her wedding ring for good measure.

"Ah, Ames." Serena said with a small grimace. "You know, I think a big part of your problem is that you really believe that."

Ami frowned. "What do you mean?" She asked.

Serena huffed out a breath of disgust. "Well, come on Ames. Think about it! You've got great looks _and_ personality! But you hide them from people, you always have."

"I'm not as pretty as you…" Ami began, only to be cut off.

"Of course not! I mean you're not pretty LIKE me." Serena quickly clarified. "I'm a blonde, you're a brunette-sort of. We have different looks but that doesn't mean that mine are any better than yours!"

Ami shook her heard, clearly not believing her friend.

"Ames, take a good look at yourself." Serena stopped in front of a glassy shop window, and pulled on Ami's wrist to slow her also. "Look at yourself for just a sec. What do you see?''

Ami studied herself, her figure distorted by the glass. And couldn't help comparing herself to the reflection next to hers. Ami was wearing black slacks, a plain top and sensible shoes. Her hair was combed and neat, reaching just to her shoulders, strands tucked behind her ears. She wasn't wearing her glasses, but her face was slightly reddened from crying. Next to the breezy, light reflection of her friend she felt dowdy. But Serena was waiting for an answer.

"A Doctor." Ami replied.

"Know what I see?" Serena asked softly. She didn't wait for an answer. "I see lovely cheekbones, a porcelain completion, soft dreamy eyes that can jump to intelligent and sophisticated in a heartbeat. I see healthy hair that just needs a touch of attention to be pretty. You have a slim figure…a little on the thin side but easy enough to flatter. And you have that air of fragility that men love. Makes 'em go all caveman, dying to 'take care of the little woman' and whatnot."

Ami shrugged, feeling embarrassed instead of flattered. But it was nice to hear herself described without the words 'smart' or 'brainy' being used.

"And you have a great personality Ames. You're sweet and your genuine and considerate and caring. You're polite and well mannered." Serena ticked her fingers up at each point she made.

Zoy likes witty women who are cutting and sarcastic, Ami thought to herself.

"You're gentle, thoughtful. You care about others." Serena continued softly.

"I'm just me." Ami said, and though she knew her friend was trying to help, the description sounded so…boring.

"You always see the best in people, so maybe you don't know how precious and important those qualities are." Serena said, turning to face her friend. "People are cruel and selfish Ami. They do what they want and ask forgiveness for it later. But you, you're understand and accepting. You forgive and you really do forget. It's what makes you such a great friend." Serena insisted, the truth of her words spurning her on. She really wanted Ami to know what a wonderful, beautiful person she was.

Ami fidgeted, not sure how to respond.

"Oh, forget it!" Serena said exasperatedly. "Maybe you wont listen to me, so I guess I'm just gonna have to show you!"

Before Ami could wonder how she was going to do that, Serena grabbed her hand and pulled her into the street. They ran thru the intermittent traffic to the other side and Serena tugged her into a boutique. "This is perfect." She said in satisfaction.

Great, Ami thought. Now they were just going to buy more clothes she would never wear. She already had a rack full of clothes in her closet that Serena had insisted she buy.

"Ami, you can afford these pricier places, which means you can find things that are cute and original!" Serena lectured, as she always did. "I know you have a ton of business outfits for work, but you need fun things to wear on your days off." For now Serena had decided to forgo any further discussion about Zoy and just focus on retail therapy.

Serena, a woman of fashion was immediately able to find things that flattered her body type. Ami had less success, rejecting everything she saw until Serena had to step in. She picked out things right away that would suit her and sent her off to the dressing room.

Ami tried on outfit after outfit. Young chic clothes that were designed for women her age. Other twenty-four years olds dressed exactly like this, Ami chastised herself when she couldn't find anything she liked. But they weren't doctors either, she reminded herself, they didn't have something to prove the way she did. Stop talking to yourself! She thought with a laugh.

Serena came into the dressing room at that moment. "Well, let me see!" She demanded.

Ami came out, dressed in a pair of light blue Capri's with a white lacy tank top.

"Adorable!" Serena squealed. "What do you think?"

"It's…alright…" Ami responded, feeling exposed.

In exasperation Serena marched over to her, turning her friend around to face the mirror. "You know what the problem is? It's not the outfit, it's the wearer." She said firmly.

Hurt lanced through Ami. "But I thought you said…"

"I did, and I meant it." Serena interjected. "But you have to have confidence in yourself. Men love a confident woman, it's the sexiest thing you can wear." She added.

Ami blinked at that thought. It was an interesting concept.

"Think about the women that Zoy dates." Serena said. "Do they sit down at the party as soon as they get there? Do they wear flats and safe business attire? Do they blend in like wallflowers?"

Ami knew the answers to that. Of course they didn't. She lifted her chin and studied the outfit yet again. Really, what was wrong with it? It was pretty and flattering and spring was in the air and it was the perfect thing to wear.

"Maybe you're right." Ami said softly, but her mind whirled with new ideas. Maybe it was time to stop hiding. Serena sensed victory and scuttled back out to the racks to find more things for her friend to try on.

She brought back several outfits, and a few dazzling dresses as well.

"Serena, I don't think I need those dresses." Ami protested. "I haven't anything to wear them to."

"What about the upcoming charity dinner you're hosting?" She asked. Of course Darien had told her all about it.

Immediately her resolved wavered. Ami didn't want to wear something flashy or splashy to such an important event. She wanted to wear something safe that no one would whisper about or make fun of.

"I don't know…" Ami hemmed.

"Ami, wouldn't you for once love to walk into the room, and have all eyes on you?" Serena asked in low, almost seductive tones. "To have every man there stop what they're doing and turn just to watch you walk across the room? To have Zoy's date slap him in the face and walk off in a huff because he cant stop staring at you?"

It was a terrifying and intriguing fantasy.

At that moment a couple came in, the woman with a ton of clothes in her hands, and her angry boyfriend not far behind. The woman marched into the dressing room, and the man stomped over to the wall close by, leaning against it and glaring at the curtain his girlfriend had disappeared behind. He was extremely handsome, with a nice body, dark brown spiky hair and chiseled features and the women couldn't help but noticing, Out of the corner of his eye, he caught their stare and turned to check them out.

Ami felt a thrill of shock when his eyes briefly passed over Serena and instead focused on her. His gaze was heated as he traveled up her slim legs to her curved in waist and up to her on the small sized but still respectable breasts and up to her pretty features. He tossed her a flirty smile and mouthed a 'hi' to her. Somehow though, his girlfriend's radar must have been triggered on the other side of the curtain, because she darted out a hand, grabbing a fistful of his jacket and forcefully pulled him in with her.

"Wow, go Ames, he was hot!" Serena said with a grin.

"I…I…why that…" Ami wanted to be insulted that he was flirting with her when he was taken. But she couldn't be anything but flattered. She couldn't seem to stop smiling.

She glanced down at her clothes and back up at her reflection. She hadn't been hiding or retreating, as she hadn't considered the man to be serious so she didn't label him as a 'threat'. Therefore her confidence level had been higher, and as a result he had found her attractive. And the clothes hadn't hurt either.

Ami stepped back into the dressing room. "Serena, hand me one of those dresses." She said determinedly. She carefully hung up the lacy shirt and Capri's and gave them to Serena. "And I'm definitely getting these."

She happily listened to the sound of her friend's delighted laughter with a smile of her own.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

The girls treated themselves to several outfits, and Serena convinced Ami to change into the blue Capri's and white shirt, and talked her into a pair of sandals to go them as well. She couldn't find a purse that she liked though, and carried her black one she already had with her, much to Serena's dismay.

They then went next door to a saloon to get their hair and nails done. Ami still fell back on habit and had her attendant fix her up the way she usually had them done. Nails painted a sedate color and hair styled so that it curled below her ears and chin, framing her face. Serena tried a bright new pink nail color and had her hair swept up in a flattering braided style.

The girls were ready to leave and went to pay when Serena had a brilliant idea. "Oh! Ms. Minuzo needs to make an appointment for the afternoon of the 25th." Serena told the receptionist ringing them up. Ami looked over at her friend. "That is the night of the charity dinner, right?" Serena confirmed.

Ami nodded.

"Ok, well she'll be getting a French manicure, thin lines, rounded tips. And for her hair, I want the ends flipped out a little to give it some body." Serena was instructing the woman who was madly taking notes. Ami just listened in bemused wonder. "And use the glitter hair spray for her style when she's done." Serena finished.

"Glitter? Serena…" Ami was uncomfortable with the whole thing. It sounded gaudy.

"Don't worry, it's not noticeable or anything." Serena assured her. "At least it's not real obvious. It just causes your hair to shine in the lights."

Serena could see Ami was hesitant, and knew her friend too well. "And I want to go ahead and pay for it upfront." She said, handing the woman a credit card. Now Ami couldn't tell them to do something different when she came back to get the work done. Serena was proud of her maneuvering.

"You don't have to do that, I can pay for it myself." Ami protested.

"It's my gift to you, since I wont be there that night to lend you moral support." Serena countered.

"You wont be there?" Ami had been counting on Serena's prescience. "Will Darien?"

"Sorry." Serena shook her head. "We're going out of town that week end, taking the kids to my parents house for their 30th wedding anniversary party. We _have_ to attend, according to my cousin Mina who's organizing the whole mess."

"Sounds wonderful." Ami said with a touch of wistfulness. Serena came from a big family, unlike her own where both her parents were single siblings of their family. No cousins, no brothers or sisters. It was lonely at times.

"You'd think so, huh." Serena said with a touch of humor. "But her husband says otherwise. Mal has already called me several times asking me to call off my 'crazy cousin.' I said, 'hey you married her, she's your problem', but that only makes him madder. He likes to joke that if he weren't already almost white headed when he met her, he certainly would be by now, between her and the kids. Three girls, can you believe it? And every single one of 'em just like her. Poor guy can't seem to catch a break…" Serena droned on about her family while the two left the salon and walked down the street, their shopping bags draped over their arms.

They never even noticed the blond across the street doing a double take.

Zoy was staring, but couldn't seem to stop himself. He was sure the woman he was looking at _couldn't_ be Dr. Ami Minuzo, it was impossible. But the pair together were unmistakable, and it was definitely Serena next to her, so it had to be Dr. Minuzo. He was seeing a lot of her lately, he scowled.

She didn't look like her usual self though. She looked…pretty. Not that she was ugly normally, he corrected himself. Just not up to his standards. Zoy frowned at his thoughts. 'Pretty' didn't do her justice. She was a breath of fresh air, in soft spring colors that flattered her completion. He had been right about blue being her color, he mused.

"What's got your attention lover boy?" A sultry voice beckoned him, and Zoy turned to face the woman he had been waiting on.

"Nothing. You ready to go yet?" He asked impatiently. She had invited him out to lunch but had insisted on browsing a jewelry store, no doubt hoping he would buy her a pretty sparkly or two. He had no intention of doing so.

Her auburn hair glinted in the sunlight, and was a timely reminder that he preferred redheads, not tiny brunette's who thought he was a playboy who used his family's connections to do as little work as possible. She had never come out and said it of course, but he knew the rumors and knew that she was dating that ass Greg Templeton who had never been shy about expressing his opinion. Most damning in his opinion was the way she could barely bring herself to speak to or look at him.

Although sometimes she had the oddest look on her face at those times when she forgot that she despised him. But there were moments…moments when he was unable to read her expression, and found himself intrigued by those eyes….Then the redhead to his right slipped her arms around his back, sliding her hand down to cup his butt, and Dr. Minuzo slipped from his thoughts entirely.

She had been on his mind too much lately anyway, he decided.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

TBC-Ok ppl, I know you're getting anxious! Let's just say there is a BIG scene coming up at this dinner gala thing, and things are going to get crazy. THEN you'll see some action!


	5. Chapter 5

xxxxxxxxxxxx

CHAPTER FIVE

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed-your encouragement makes me so happy!! And a special thank you to those who give me such specific feedback, it helps me with my story ideas.

Randa-Chan Thanks for the idea; I decided to work in more of the characters because of your review!

MintChocolate5 you make an excellent point, and I do plan to address that in the story. Ami needs to learn the difference between obsession and love, don't you think?

Royal blueKitsune-interesting idea…I never liked Greg much either-maybe a punch in the ego is just what he needs! I'll have to give that some thought….

And a huge thank you to EVERYONE who has left me a note-you don't know how it warms my heart to get these reviews-I break out in smiles every time!!

xoxoxoxoxo

The weeks leading up the charity dinner flew by, with Ami struggling to balance both her workload and her responsibilities putting the whole thing together. Greg, whose ego had apparently been bruised by her lack of interest, was difficult to work with or more often than not, nowhere to be found when she needed help. It was enough to make the normally calm Ami more than a little frazzled.

What made it worse was that she didn't get to see Zoy as much. In the past she would at least see him in the hospital corridors occasionally, or run into him at the cafeteria where he could be seen grabbing the occasional lunch meal. Of course they never did more than a head nod of acknowledgement or even a quiet 'hello' to one another, but she savored those moments anyways, and the subsequent heart palpitations and hand sweats that always seemed to follow. It left her feeling charged and her senses heightened.

She desperately missed her 'Zoy sightings'.

She worked her secretary hard, recruiting her to help with the dinner gala arrangements. Ami also had little time for friends or family, and send flowers with her regrets to her farther for missing their monthly dinner plans. Her mother left several messages for Ami, always softly cautioning her to be sure she was eating right and taking care of herself and to call if she needed anything. Her mother was not an intrusive woman, but she did care for her daughter.

Ami didn't even have time for her friends, but Serena was supportive as always, evidenced by the plate of cookies she sent to her by way of Darien. Serena was always thinking of her friends.

Darien tried to help too, but Ami politely refused. It was bad enough that people thought she was where she was today because of nepotism and she didn't care to feed the rumor mill any more than she already inadvertently did.

Ami was working in her office the Friday morning before the big weekend, anticipation and nervousness working knots into her stomach. There was still so much to be done, and the event was tomorrow night! She was on hold with the catering company to add that there would be another ten people attending above the count she had originally given them, when the door flew open and Serena popped in with a large plastic wrapped hanger and garment slung over her shoulder.

"Hey Ames!" She said loudly, before cringing when Ami shushed her, indicating the phone at her ear. "Sorry" She mouthed, shutting the door behind her and coming into the room to drape her burden over one chair while slumping into the other one, fanning herself briefly.

Ami finished the call and hung up. "Hi." She said warily. Serena jumped up and came around the desk to give her friend her usual hugging greeting. Ami didn't want to be rude, but there was a lot do to and though it was early yet, she couldn't have any distractions putting her off course.

"Hey! Sorry about interrupting you, I know you're super busy! I just wanted to stop by and say 'good luck' for tomorrow night." Serena said.

Ami frowned. "I thought you were going out of town?"

"Oh, we are, but our flights not till three, though I still have a ton of stuff to do! The boys aren't packet yet, they always wait for me to do it for them so I have to rush back and get that taken care of. My housekeepers trying to get them organized while I'm gone but they're so thrilled that they didn't have to go to school today that they're being impossible. At least Darien has Rini here at work, which is helping out a lot. Course he's too busy being a proud papa and showing her off to get any work done." Serena was on one of her rolls, going on and on about trivial matters.

Ami tried distracting her by pointing out the garment bag draped over her chair. "Did you stop by the dry cleaners on your way over?" She asked, though it didn't make sense to her. If she had, why would she have brought it into the hospital?

Serena laughed delightedly, as though pleased Ami had noticed. She clapped her hands in excitement. "Actually no, this is for you!" She said, and with great ceremony she walked back around the desk to pick up the item by the hanger and pushed up the plastic, slowly pulling the zip down. "Tah dah!" She said when she was finished.

Ami stared. It was a gorgeous dress, in a pale blue color with some sort of crystal sequined things that shimmered in the office lighting as Serena turned it this way and that to show it off. It would be figure hugging and there was no material for the sleeves, just shoulder straps. And it was short! My goodness, it would end above the knees by a few inches!

"So, what do you think?" Serena asked excitedly, anxious for her friend's approval. "Do you like it?"

"It's….it's…" Ami tried to find the right words. She wasn't much of a fashion maven or clotheshorse, but even she could see the dress was expensive and on the right person would look amazing. She just wasn't sure she was that person. This dress wasn't her. But oh, how she wished she could be the type who wore something like that.

"It'll look great on you! And it'll show off your curves. Zoy'll be bowled over!" Serena said, oblivious to her friend's silence. "Now don't forget you're getting your hair and nails done tomorrow. The only thing you need are heels and a handbag, but don't worry, I have that taken care of. All you have to do is knock his socks off!"

A dozen questions sprung to mind, starting with 'do you really expect me to wear this dress' to 'what do you mean you have it taken care of?' but was interrupted by her secretary who knocked briefly before opening the door.

"Mrs. Shoemaker on line one for you Dr. Minuzo." She announced.

Ami turned only a little regretfully to her friend and apologized. "Sorry Serena, I have to take that."

"Oh, no problem, I have to get going anyway, lots to do you know!" She said gleefully. Then she hugged her friend again, holding on for a moment longer. "Be careful tomorrow night, ok? I know he's going to notice you, and I know that's what you want. But don't let him run roughshod all over you just because he's got more experience than you." Ami was embarrassed at her friend's comments, even as she appreciated the genuine feeling behind them. "And," Serena added. "If he breaks your heart I'll have Darien punch him in the nose!" She promised.

Ami laughed as she was meant to, and Serena left while she dealt with a cantankerous patient of hers. But as she listened to the older woman complaining, her eyes kept going back to the dress now hanging on the back of her office door.

Saturday dawned a bright and sunny morning. Ami was up at the first crack of sunlight, nerves having prevented her from getting much sleep. She donned pair of slacks and a top and jumped into her gray Mercury, promising herself she would get the car in the shop soon to take care of that faint hum she had begun noticing the last few times she drove it.

The Blue Moon club was a well know, well established event hall where many of the hospitals functions were hosted. Ami had to get one of the kitchen staff to let her in, as the club wasn't officially open yet. As soon as she got in, she got down to business, making sure the flowers were what she had ordered, that the staff coordinator that was there to meet her had enough wait staff to handle the crowd, and that the tables she had placed around the room with information about their charity drive was both discreet and tasteful.

She spent several hours there, trying not to think about the evening's bash. There was so much planning that had gone into it, but if she even overlooked one detail, the whole thing could come crashing down around her ears, and she was sure to be blamed for it. Of course she also knew that if it were a success, Greg would be quick to take his share of the credit, no matter how unearned it was.

At three thirty, she knew she had to go get ready, and with a greasy feeling of nausea in her stomach, she left with one last glance around the room, praying everything was in order.

Ami stopped by the salon on her way back to her apartment. The pampering as she got her hair and nails done did little to calm her. She didn't even waste time trying to get the stylists to do her hair differently than what Serena had arranged. She would just fix it when she got back to her place. But as she studied her nails, she thought that the French tips did look rather sexy.

Ami arrived at her complex and was surprised to see her friend Lita there.

"Hi Ami, bout time you got here!" She greeted her with a wave. Wow, you're hair looks great!"

"Uh…hi Lita…" Ami answered, unable to articulate a better reply. She frantically searched her mind on the kindest way to tell her friend she was busy and didn't have time for a visit.

"Well, lets get inside, we've got to get you ready!" Lisa told her, ushering Ami towards the main entrance to the building.

"What?" Ami was confused, "I…I don't…"

"Don't worry, Serena told me all about it! " Lisa assured her, indicating a large duffel bag at her side. The two entered the cool foyer of the building and headed for the elevator.

"She did?" Ami felt a slight sense of betrayal. Serena had promised not to say anything about Zoy, and yet here was Lita claiming to know 'everything' about what was going on.

"Suuure! About how you've put this whole dinner party thing together and that this is the big night and you have to look your best!" Lita was smiling happily; pleased she was able to help her friend.

At least Serena hadn't spilled the beans, Ami thought with an air of relief.

The two entered her apartment, and Ami slipped off her shoes while Lita shucked each shoe off with the opposite foot, both heading for her bedroom. Ami put her purse on her bed and opened her closet. "Lita, I appreciate the help but I really think I can handle this…" Ami began, stepping into her walk in closet to pull out the black dress she had decided on.

She walked out of the closet, dress in her hand when Lita treated her to a knowing look.

"Well, well, well. I see Serena was right." She said, with an air of smugness. "She said you would chicken out of wearing that hot dress we picked out for you. Good thing she sent me in as a back up!" Lita crowed, snatching the black dress and hanger from Ami and walking it back into her closet. "Now lets see here…" Came a mumbled comment, and Ami heard some scrounging and the sounds of hangers sliding across the rack. "Ah-ha! Here it is!" Came the muffled sound, before she reappeared, having found the dress Ami had put in the back of her closet.

Ami held up her hands, waving them back and forth. "Now Lita…" She began, as the girl advanced on her, holding the dress high.

"Now Ami…" Her friend mocked, a look of pure evil on her face. Suddenly Ami felt the hairs on the back of her neck standing up. She swallowed hard and tried to retreat….

Twenty minutes later Ami was wearing the cursed dress, though it was yet to be zipped up, and Lita was heaving great breaths, trying to collect herself. "Whew!" She said, blowing upwards to get a strand of hair out of her face that had worked its way free of her ponytail.

Ami was breathing hard too. "I…hardly…think…that…was…necessary…" She said, panting between words.

Lita laughed, her wonderful sense of humor lighting her face. "You know, Neph wanted to come along and keep me company this afternoon. He sure would have enjoyed that little scene!" She said, grinning broadly.

"Your…boy…friend…is…a…neander…thal…" Ami panted, still trying to catch her breath.

"Maybe, but he's hot." Lita said with a shrug, as if that were all that mattered.

Ami rolled her eyes in a rare show of disgust. Normally she was a kind person and a good friend, and actually did like Lita's boyfriend. But at the moment, she was not in a forgiving mood.

"Ok, lets just get your accessories here." Lita said, jumping up from the floor and going to the bed to open the duffel bag she had brought along. Zipping it open, she tugged out a pair of silvery pumps and a matching handbag. Digging further down into the depths she pulled out a jewelers box. Turning she held them up for Ami's perusal. "I told Serena I had the perfect shoes for that outfit!" She said proudly.

Ami was running out of time, she was going to have to just go along with Lita for now, and one her friend left, she would do a quick change.

"Let me just find some hose…" Ami began, only to be cut off by Lita.

"What? Hose?" Lita scoffed. "No hose! You shaved your legs this morning in the shower, right?"

Ami pinkened in embarrassment. "Not that it's any business of yours, but yes, I did."

So, you're going au natural then!" Lita insisted. "You've got great legs, you need to show them off!"

"Fine." Ami said bad temperedly, grabbing the shoes out of Lita's hand. She knew her friend was just trying to help and really did have her best interests at heart, but this was getting irritating.

Lita walked up to her, warily. "Now turn around and let me zip up the dress." She instructed.

"But I don't have a bra on yet!" Ami protested.

"Do you have a strapless one?" Lita countered, brows arched.

"…" She didn't answer and Lita nodded sagely.

"Thought so. You're going bra-less then." She said authoritatively.

Ami knew it was a moot point, after all, she was going to change anyways, but still, her friends really expected her to go out like this?

"Lita!" She protested in embarrassment.

"Hey, don't worry so much! The sequins on the dress are heavy enough that you wont be…uh…indecent, even it gets chilly tonight!" Lita tried to reassure her.

Ami frowned, not even bothering to answer. Lita then forced Ami to sit on the bed while she stood over her, make up bag in hand, expertly applying liquid eyeliner, smokey eye shadow and a nude lip color that gave the barest hint of color.

Lastly, Lita handed her the jewelry box, which Ami opened to find a stunning pair of diamond earrings and a small but respectable diamond necklace. They were beautiful, but Ami wasn't feeling grateful at the moment. As she reached up slide the earring post through her lobe, she was treated to the hiss of a perfume spray bottle. A small misty cloud enveloped Ami.

She was coughing. "Lita, that's enough! Stop it, I can't breathe!" She insisted, frantically waving the scent away.

"Oh, but it smells so great!" Lita said with a sigh. "And it's a light scent, reminds me of the sea." She inhaled for good measure. "I brought it for myself, but it doesn't suit me. But it smells great on you!" She placed the bottle on Ami's nightstand. "Here, you keep it. Now lets take a look at you." Lita stood back, and studied her friend with a critical eye.

Ami stood straight, hands at her sides, waiting for the pronouncement that she looked ridiculous. This outfit was so not her, though it did feel glamorous.

"You look perfect." Lita said, proud of her handiwork. "You're gonna knock those stuffy old doctors on their backside!" She said happily. Ami turned to view herself in the mirror, and was stunned at the transformation.

The first thing Ami noticed of her reflection was the sultry eyes that stared back at her. She blinked a couple times to make sure it really was her. She lifted a hand to lightly trace the curve of the dress. She wasn't busty or hippy but she was rounded in all the right places, and the dress hung faithfully to her graceful lines. And she was especially surprised to notice she did have nice legs. The combination of the shorter skirt and medium length high heels made her look downright sexy, and she couldn't help the big grin that spread across her face. Lita had done an excellent job.

Even the hair complimented the outfit. She hadn't noticed her style at the salon, not bothering to check it since she had planning on changing it. But it was swept away from her forehead and temples, glossy and full. The ends were a curious mixture, some curving in, others curving away from her to give it body and volume. She looked like a sophisticated seductress, she thought in awe.

"Well, my work here is done." Lita said with an air of satisfaction. "Oh, and just in time too! Looks like you better get going!"

Ami turned to gape at the clock, she needed to go now! She had agreed to be at the club an hour before everything started to she could personally troubleshoot any last minute problems. She didn't have time to change!

Lita was busing transferring Ami's things from her regular purse into the silver evening bag. "Good luck tonight Ames, I wish I could be there to see everyone's reaction. Got a big night myself, ha-ha. I'm dragging Neph to see that new chick flick, you know the one with what's his name in it?" Lita turned with a shrug for the forgotten actor and handed Ami her purse. "Do you have a wrap to wear over the dress?" She asked.

Ami nodded distractedly. She had a soft black wrap that would have to do. She couldn't believe that she was actually going to have to wear the dress though! All her plans about a quick change disappeared up in smoke.

Lita ushered her out the front door after Ami dazedly grabbed her wrap. Locking the door behind her, she followed the happily chatting Lita, her mind in turmoil. There was no way to go back and change, she didn't have the time, but she felt so…scantily clad! The only thought that kept running through her mind was 'Zoy's going to laugh when he sees me!'

Lita waited until Ami had turned on her car and pulled out of the driveway, even following behind for a couple blocks for good measure. Ami could have assured her that she wasn't going to double back and change, she had no time left!

Ami arrived at the Blue Moon club, and parked at the back entrance where the staff parked. She walked in and greeted the club's staff coordinator, Ms. Wilson who was dressed in a plain but appropriate black dress in case she should have to speak with any of the guests, even though she was a behind the scenes player.

Ami wondered for just a moment if she could talk her into swapping outfits with her.

Ms. Wilson was very busy when Ami came in, and gave her a brief glance before getting back to business. She had no compliments for Ami, but then again she was a professional and too busy with last minute details to pay any attention to what Ami was wearing. But in her hyper sensitive mode, Ami was sure the woman disliked her outfit and was probably snickering behind her back. Every time Ms. Wilson looked her way, every time she turned away to speak to a staff member, Ami was sure she was rolling her eyes behind her back and laughing at the foolish Dr. Minuzo.

It was a few minutes before 'show time' when Greg walked into the kitchen looking for Ami. He was wearing a tux and looking dashing, with the exception of the scowl on his face. When he saw Ami, he stopped dead.

"Hi." Ami offered softly, nervously waiting for his reaction.

"You…look different." He said, his eyes raking over her.

Ami swallowed hard. 'Different' was hardly a compliment. In her mind, she translated it to mean 'awful.'

He looked over at her a moment longer before stating; "Guests are starting to arrive, it's time to get out there and play hostess."

Ami nodded and smoothed a hand over her dress, tugging the hem to see if she could get it any lower. Picking up her handbag she walked over to Greg and nodded.

"I'm ready." She said.

xxxxxxxxxx

TBC-it may be a bit before the next chapter-I am starting a new course that is going to take up a LOT of my time! But it will be over in a month! (But a month seems so long-but it wont take me that long to post an update!)


	6. Chapter 6

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter six

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ami stepped out into the hall that led to the main dining area. At the door, she could see guests entering and checking their coats. Behind her, Greg followed a few steps behind, clearly not wanting to make conversation.

She walled by a gilded mirror that lined one of the halls and glanced to the side at her appearance. She had to be prepared for questions, disbelief and ridicule. Squaring her shoulder, Ami decided she was as ready as she would ever be.

Ami walked forward towards the first of the VIP's to arrive. She extended her hand and gave a warm smile. "Good Evening Dr. Wilson, and I believe this is your husband Donald if I remember correctly." She said politely.

The matronly woman only stared. "Ami?" She clarified in disbelief. "Is that you child?"

Ami couldn't remember the last time anyone had called her 'child' and she wasn't sure whether to be insulted or not. She was only 24 but had been trying to prove herself for years.

"Yes Dr. Wilson, it's me. A pleasure to see you aga-"

The woman cut her off. "You look stunning." She said, though her tone didn't quite match the compliment. She was a no-nonsense woman, always had been. "It's about time you started dressing like a young woman instead of an old biddy like me." She said, and Ami was further surprised to see the woman give her a kind smile.

"Th-Thank you…" Ami managed, training off. She hadn't expected kind words from this woman who didn't give them out often.

"I'm looking forward to this evening, I'm sure everything is in place, thanks to your hard work." She shot the silent Greg a sharp look, which said she was aware of his lack of support. "Come along Donald." She added without looking at her husband. "Put your tongue back in your mouth and lets go get a drink."

Greg scowled as Dr. Wilson and her husband walked off. "I never liked that woman." He muttered.

Neither had Ami, until now. Perhaps under that tough exterior was a softie after all. "Well I think she's nice." Ami defended her.

"Of course you do." Greg sneered.

More people began pouring in, and it seemed they all began arriving at the same time. And Ami was overwhelmed with the reaction everyone seemed to have to the dress and her new look. They _loved_ it.

"Why thank you." Ami said yet again, pleased with the genuine compliments two of the nurses she worked with had just given her upon their arrival. They were older than she and had never said so to her face but they always thought she could be so attractive if she just wore the right clothes. Ami was too happy to be insulted by the backhanded compliment.

And with every arrival, she look up, nerves sharp with anticipation for the one man she was dying to witness her transformation. Where was Zoy? She agonized.

When the bulk of the guests had arrived, Ami couldn't put it off any longer. She couldn't stay behind to greet the stragglers, both she and Greg had to go and mingle in the main dining hall. Ami tried to hide her disappointment, but it was acute.

As she stepped just inside the entrance to the dining hall, Ami felt a thrill of pride. Everyone was talking and mingling, sipping drinks and bragging about how much money they made, as doctors tended to do in each other's company.

The music played discreetly in the background and the crystal chandeliers overhead added that touch of class she had wanted to set the tone. Even better, people were milling around the tables she had set up, reading the brochures and taking donation cards. The evening was close to being a success. As long as dinner went smoothly, and Greg didn't get drunk before getting up to make his speech to the crowd after the meal, then she might just be able to pat herself on the back.

Now came the hard part, at least for her. She had to get out and talk to the people, had to make conversation which she was terrible at. Usually she was the one who slipped in the back of the room, sat next to some guest who didn't want to be there any more than she, and the two would keep each other company until she could slip away without being considered rude. Tonight she had to network, and though she normally dreaded the prospect, the compliments she had received bolstered her confidence, and she stepped bravely into the crowd.

An hour later, she was looking for a place to hide. Men could be such animals! She had been propositioned, manhandled and treated like a sexual object instead of the intelligent doctor she was.

She was hiding behind a group of men, and edging against the wall towards the door to the hallway when a smokey voice stopped her.

"Running away?" The woman asked in amusement, and Ami turned her head towards the person addressing her, edging back out to face the woman.

A vision of scarlet and ebony blurred with pale skin stood before her, and Ami could only stare.

"You must not remember me." She spoke again, gave a kind smile that didn't seem to belong to the sophisticated mouth. "I'm Raye Houston, Darien's sister." She offered a hand, to which Ami blindly shook. "We've met before but clearly you don't remember. "

"Darien's…sister?" Ami repeated dumbly. Vaguely she remembered meeting the woman at some cookout at Darien and Serena's home, though it had been some time back.

"Give her a break Princess, she cant be expected to remember everyone she meets." Came a wry male voice from behind them, and Ami turned her head to see a very tall handsome blonde approaching them, and her eyes widened in sudden remembrance.

"Senator Houston?" She asked, looking for confirmation.

His sensual mouth quirked into a sort of smile, and he stood next to the black haired woman, handing her a drink and sliding an arm around her waist. "You see, she remembers the important people." He said, smiling down at her.

Raye laughed, and the sound was husky. Ami remembered now, her first impressions of the couple. She had wanted to dislike them; they were both an attractive and blatantly sexual couple but had also turned out to be extremely kind when they weren't being sarcastic. She remembered Serena saying how ironic it was that Raye had gotten involved with a Senator since her and Darien's absentee father had been a congressman and had caused Raye to swear off politicians at a young age.

Ami flushed. "I'm so sorry, it's been busy tonight and more than a little hectic. I do remember you though." She said, extending a hand to shake Jed's.

"Well everything seems to be going well." Raye complimented, looking around while she sipped her campaign. "You've done a wonderful job."

"Fabulous." Her husband echoed, holding up his drink in a salute her before taking a swallow.

She should have felt out of her depth with these people, but instead Ami felt comfortable. "Not that I'm not thrilled that you're here," She began, "But I didn't know that the two of you were involved with the hospital."

"Well, normally we aren't. But my family's name is on the south wing they added, and with my brother being on the board of trustee's we do come to these things occasionally." Raye confided. "Besides Darien gave us their dinner tickets. It seems my ditzy sister in law was worried about her dear friend." This was said with an air of disdain for Serena.

Heat suffused Ami's face, and she opened her mouth, ready to defend her friend when Jed shook his head, holding up a hand with the drink in it to forestall her. "Don't take my wife's words to heart Ami." He said with a grin. "She and Serena bicker all the time, but they're actually quite fond of each other."

Ami had a sudden memory of that day at the cookout when Serena and Raye had indeed begun sniping at one another. But at the end of the day, they had hugged and said their goodbyes to one another with genuine regret at having to part. They were a lot like real sisters, it seemed.

Raye scowled at her husbands comment. The look seemed out of place on the beautiful face.

"And you wonder where our son gets it from." Jed said with a sigh as he looked at her comical expression.

Ami laughed, relaxed and enjoying herself so that she didn't notice when the one man she had been waiting for finally arrived.

Zoy stood at the entrance, scanning the crowd. 'A lively bunch' he thought sarcastically. He hated these things but knew he was duty bound to attend. He turned to look behind him, but his date had disappeared, insisting she had to go to the powder room to freshen up before joining him.

Music played softly in the background, and he could here the tinkle of glassware clinking together, the low hum of conversation and the sea of black dinner wear before him.

It was going to be a long night, he surmised. He took another glance around, when a sound to his left caught his attention. It was laughter, the genuine warm kind, not the bored rich 'I'm better than you' laugh he so often heard at these things.

He saw quite a few people who had noticed his arrival and were waiting for him to come speak to them, but curiosity won out and he had to go investigate the intriguing female laughter before she disappeared into the crowd.

A waiter approached him with a tray of drinks and he took one, casually working his way towards where the sound had come from. He nodded to those he knew, but surprised them by walking past them, forging a path through the dinner crowd milling around.

He heard the laughter again and located where it had come from, and felt a stab of disappointment at what he saw. The woman who had been laughing was partially obscured by a tall blond man whispering something in her ear. But from what he could see of her, she was gorgeous. Sexy dress, sexy heels, great legs. 'Damn shame she's taken.' He thought, not letting that stop him from admiring her slim form.

Then the man straightened up, and he got a look at her face. And got the shock of his life.

"Holy Shit" He whispered starkly, causing an older woman near him to frown at his oath. He ignored her completely, his attention riveted to the sight before him.

Gone was the dowdy doctor that liked to disdain his existence. Instead a radiant creature seemed to be masquerading as Dr. Minuzo, for it was her face and stature, unmistakably her, and yet it was not.

She was beautiful, breathtaking and he couldn't seem to stop staring. Frozen to the spot, people jostled all around him, bumping into him lightly but he couldn't seem to move. Gorgeous, svelte and yet somehow young and innocent, he could only liken her appearance to that of an angel.

His heartbeat had sped up considerably and his hand tightened around the glass he held, and had it not been made of sterner stuff, it would have shattered at the strength he was exerting. He had to see her eyes; to be sure it really was her. His next breath depended on it. 'Look at me' he willed her silently.

And then somehow, miraculously she must have sensed him and she turned to search the room, smile still in place until her eyes met his. And time stopped, for both of them.

Zoy noticed from the corner of his eye, the man who had been speaking to her was trying to get her attention, but she refused to look away, to Zoy's jealous satisfaction. He was not entirely in control of himself as he crossed through the crowd, determined to reach her side. Never once did they break eye contact, and as his heart drummed painfully in his chest, and he felt primitive emotions rising while his inner voice whispered to be careful with her. She was fragile and would break so easily. And she wasn't even sure she liked him.

He finally reached her, and inserted himself between the blond man and her. But he paid the other no attention, his interest only in her. He didn't even want to speak, for fear of disturbing the moment, but knew he had to say something.

"Dr. Minuzo." He greeted her in formal tones, though his gaze was intense.

Ami swallowed hard, unable to speak. His normal presence was difficult enough to deal with, but this was something else entirely. She felt consumed by desire for him. How was everyone around them be talking normally and remaining unaffected by all this scorching heat between them?

"And who might you be?" Inquired a sultry woman's voice, and Zoy's attention was pulled reluctantly away from Ami to the person addressing him, and the spell was broken.

Zoy pulled himself up tall, his body angled to keep Ami away from the other two. He was relieved to see that the man he had assumed was with her was actually with the stunning brunette. He held out a friendly hand but his gaze was sharp. "Zoy Lovene," He introduced himself, shaking first the woman's hand, then her blond husband.

Jed and Raye eyed the man before them, clearly declaring Ami as his with his actions. Serena had been right to ask them to look out for the sweet young doctor, this man seemed like a wolf ready to move in for the kill. Dangerous and feral.

It was harder to decipher Ami's reaction to him. She was staring up at him, wide eyed- and unless they missed their guess, she was shaking a little. Jed exchanged a look with his wife, waiting for her cue as to what to do. She was debating whether to leave and see what transpired between the two, or try to get her husband to rescue the distressed damsel in blue, when another player joined the fray. And this one had trouble written all over her face.

"What a cozy scene." Purred a voice from behind, and everyone witnessed Zoy's stiffening posture.

He didn't have to look behind him to see the dangerous look on his date's face. He could well imagine.

But Ami couldn't suppress the shudder as she whispered the name painfully. "Beryl."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

TBC-NOW it gets good people!!!


	7. Chapter 7

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

CHAPTER SEVEN

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zoy's face closed up, and he stepped a little away from Ami. The last thing he wanted to do was cause a scene, and Beryl excelled and doing just that. While he didn't mind sparring with his companion, he didn't want Ami involved.

But Ami only noticed his withdrawal. Hopes that had been raised up almost impossibly high were dashed heavily and painfully. What had she thought would happen? That he would notice her? Ask her to dance? Maybe invite her out for a meal sometime? The redhead's presence reminded her that he wasn't the 'dating' kind. He liked his women ready and willing, with no strings attached.

"Darling, aren't you going to introduce me around?" Beryl pleaded prettily, a hard look on her face. She sidled up to Zoy, slighter taller than his considerable height, her spiky heels adding unnecessary inches to her 5'8 frame so that she stood well over six feet. She liked lording over people.

Reluctantly he did so. "This is Senator Jed Houston." He said, and the man shook her hand politely but released it swiftly. "And his wife. Sorry," Zoy tried for a charming smile despite the circumstances. "I've forgotten your name."

"Oh, we've met before." Raye sneered at Beryl, refusing her the basic courtesy of a handshake.

"Easy hellcat" Her husband murmured in warning. She lifted her chin in defiance but struggled to reel herself in.

"That's right, so we have." Beryl said, calm in the face of Raye's anger. How she loved pushing peoples buttons. "Where is your dear brother, the delectable Doctor Darien?" She asked, looked around the room, her eyes hopeful. She had always carried a torch for the sinfully handsome Darien, and had never been shy about it.

"He's with his _family_." Raye stressed, angry that Beryl could talk that way, knowing he was a married man.

"Oh, that's right, he married that silly girl, didn't he?" She chuckled as though it were an amusing joke.

"That 'silly girl' is ten times the woman you are!" Raye said hotly, her restraint gone, her voice rising. "She's a wonderful mother and a loving wife, something you could never hope to-"

"Oh, look at the time! We need to be getting back, sweetheart." Jed interjected swiftly as an excuse to escape, pulling a seething Raye behind him in the direction of the exit. She fought him all the way, transferring her anger to him, and loudly proclaiming Serena's virtues.

Right as they made it to the door, Raye escaped his rough hold on her, and she took the chance to wrench loose and shout; "You rotten, evil witch, I hope you rot in hell!" Before she was cut off, her husband jerking her out the door.

The crowd standing around looked back at the remaining threesome in interest. Ami struggled to ignore the looks they were getting, but it was hard.

She glanced up at Zoy's face, but it was difficult to read. A mask, hiding his thoughts.

Beryl was much easier to gauge. She was seething over Raye's parting shot.

Ami had held such expectations for this night, and professionally she had exceeded those expectations. But personally, she was feeling devastated.

Things might have turned out differently if it weren't for Beryl. She was the only one of the women he dated that he ever seemed to repeatedly come back to. It was as though she had him caught up in some sort of spell. He liked attractive, smart redheads, and she definitely fit the bill.

However, she was mean. She took delight in other's misery, she loved to needle people, gossiped voraciously, and wasn't afraid to be cruel to someone to their face. She was fearless in that respect.

But the worse was that she knew how Ami felt about Zoy. She had known from the moment they had met. Beryl had been on Zoy's arm at some function sometime back, and she had met the tall, imposing woman for the first time. Fighting jealousy, Ami had worked hard to be polite, determined not to let her own feelings get in the way. She had always managed to be friendly with his other dates in the past and intended to do the same once again.

Beryl had looked into her eyes, and something must have given her away. Ami had been treated with a look of contempt, but Beryl didn't say a word out loud about it. She simply pulled Zoy away, making sniping comments about what some of the other women were wearing as they walked off. Somehow that had hurt more, because Beryl hadn't even considered her competition worth knocking.

Since then she had run into Beryl a time or two without Zoy in attendance, and the woman had been bitingly vicious. Comments like 'self deluded' and 'don't stand a chance in hell of getting his attention' had been throwing in, along with deprecating comments about her tepid looks and limp personality. In Ami's mind though, Beryl's greatest weapon had been the fact that she was right. Even as she was cutting her down, she was only speaking the truth.

Tonight, though, something was different. Beryl sensed for the first time that the young doctor before her might actually pose a threat. Zoy had always regarded Ami differently than he regarded most of his co-workers. That softening in his eyes had been a telltale sign. Oh, she never worried that he harbored secret feelings for the petite woman; he never indicated any attraction to her. But the possibility was there all the same.

So she was extra careful to handle him just right, filling his mind with subtle notions. And the little mouse made it so easy. Ami was so enraptured with Zoy that she couldn't think straight, and a few suggestions in his ear and he was convinced Ami despised him. When Beryl repeated an 'overheard' rumor to him that she had in fact made up saying that Ami thought him a lazy playboy, Zoy had been furious.

From there it had been so easy. Little digs about her when his defenses were down. Cutting remarks to her when the two 'happened' to cross paths. It was almost a chore. If only she could get Zoy to fall in line as easily in other aspects of their lives.

He was wealthy and handsome, and even though he wasn't her first choice; that would have been the delicious Darien, she still wouldn't mind settling down with him, and all his money and family connections.

But they fought often, when she couldn't seem to control her wayward tongue. She tended to forget that Zoy wasn't as tough as she, and when she went to far, insulting his family or a friend, or getting caught with another man while they were 'together', it tended to piss him off. Until she managed to worm her way back in, with falsely sweet words and promises.

He fell for it every time, she reminded herself smugly. In the back of her mind though, she suspected he just agreed to take her back because it was easier than going to some function alone. And that pissed _her_ off.

However it had worked to her advantage this time. He had just broken off a three-week relationship with some art critic he had been seeing when Beryl called him, asking who he was taking to the hospital dinner. When he remained silent, she made her play, telling him how much she missed him, how she promised she would behave this time.

And she could guarantee he would enjoy the 'after party', she had said with a seductive laugh. His 'what the hell' answer had hardly been as enthusiastic as she would have preferred but she saw it as an opportunity and would just have to make the most of it.

But when she had come from the powder room, and a brief flirtation with a man old enough to be her father, and twice as rich, she had come upon a disturbing sight. Her date for the evening, the man she had been trying to reel in forever had all but cornered the timid creature. And she had fixed herself up this evening, obviously hoping to land Zoy for herself. Well, Beryl had not come this far for nothing. And when one tactic didn't work, she easily found another way to intimidate her prey.

If the good doctor wouldn't heed her warnings to 'back off', then perhaps a little humiliation in front of the one person whose opinion she most cared about would do the trick.

"Well, that was certainly eventful." Beryl said through gritted teeth, trying to push down her anger at Raye's parting shot to deal with the little blue twit. She cleared her throat and pulled herself up to her full height, sliding an arm through Zoy's and leaning her breasts against his side, trying to show her ownership of the man.

He was stiff, subtly trying to pull away from her, which angered her even further. He was brooding, staring into his glass of scotch and Beryl had had enough.

"So, Dr. Minuzo, that's a new look for you." She said with a sickeningly sweet smile.

Ami had been looking around for a quick means of escape. What a miserable farce this was, she realized. Beryl and Zoy, the attractive couple making polite conversation with the silly doctor who was playing dress up for the evening. She felt a fool. But she couldn't ignore Beryl's words, knowing that it would be worse to turn tail and run. Beryl had a bully's mentality.

She cleared her throat. "Yes, a friend of mine gave me this dress as a gift." She said, trying for a smile.

"Well they don't know your tastes very well, do they?" Beryl said with a laugh that was meant as an inside joke between them, but of course was an insult.

Ami laughed painfully, but caught her breath when Zoy mumbled into his drink; "I think she looks great" before taking a long swallow, looking at her over his glass.

He couldn't very well be rude to Beryl and leave with Ami though the amazoness had done that to him before. He did have a gentleman's code of honor when it came down to it. But he wouldn't allow Beryl to cut down the beautiful doctor either.

Ami blushed and couldn't help the small smile at his words. Even if he was just being kind, it meant the world to her to hear _him_ say it. "Thanks." She said softly, shyly. The first words she had actually been able to say to him in a long time.

Zoy lowered his drink, staring at her. How had he never noticed before what a sweet smile she had? He thought back to around when he first met her…the details were hazy but he remembered her being so young and shy and sincere. When had she become judgmental, he wondered. When had she begun gossiping about her co-workers and board members, as she did about him? He glanced away, his jaw hardening as he remembered some of the things Beryl had repeated to him from their conversations.

Of course at first he had been inclined to ignore Beryl, thinking that the good doctor would never say those sorts of rude things. But why then did she avoid being alone with him? Why did she find it hard to be civil and to even have a normal conversation? Did she really find him that abhorrent?

Zoy frowned as he recalled Ami's cold manner towards him. Damn his own stupidity for getting taken in by her looks, for making him forget even for a moment her snobbery. "Of course, I think you look even better." He said, turning his head and giving Beryl a suggestive smile.

Beryl laughed delightedly as Ami lowered her eyes in pain. Now that Zoy was coming back around, she decided she wouldn't pursue her little attack, as it could backfire on her. Better to just take pot shots.

But for some reason, the hurt Ami was feeling sent a flare of anger through her heart and she responded unthinkingly; "If you like the flashy type, as you clearly do." She had meant it as a dig to Beryl, but Zoy had taken it for further confirmation that she disdained him.

He opened his mouth to respond, when Beryl interjected, going on the attack, her temper running her mouth. "Oh my, that does sound like jealousy talking, little mouse." She scathed. "You really didn't think that one little dress and a little make up would make him notice you, did you?"

Ami's mouth dropped open at this direct assault, right in front of him, no less!

Zoy frowned, tampering down the possessive streak that wanted to take hold. "Who?" He demanded, unable to help himself.

Beryl sneered cruelly, and Ami could only stare with a dawning sense of humiliation as the woman before her casually laid bare her darkest secret. "Why, you of course!" Beryl replied with a vicious smile.

xxxxxxxx

TBC-_GASP_! How cruel!


	8. Chapter 8

xxxxxxxx

Chapter 8

xxxxxxxx

Ami blinked, her eyes quickly brimming with tears, though she fought not to let them fall. She looked around the room, trying to hide her face from them…from him. She waited for his reaction, expecting jeers, insults or even laughter.

Zoy did laugh, but it was not the sound she was expecting. It was a surprised, disbelieving sound. "You're mistaken Beryl." He said haughtily, ignoring the acceleration of his heart at the thought. "You're making a fool of yourself."

Beryl didn't care for that assessment at all, and again unwisely charged ahead. "It's true!" She insisted, rounding on him and blocking Ami out of sight completely.

Zoy met the taller woman's eyes and his look was steely. Beryl felt a moments pause, he was implacable when he was like this, dangerous and angry. But no one called her a fool. "She's been lusting after you ever since she first met you." Beryl continued, determined to make it sound as sordid as possible. "She watches everything you do, knows your schedule and your likes and dislikes. She's obsessed with you!"

Behind them, Ami stood immobile, more shocked and horrified with each word Beryl uttered.

There was truth to those statements, but not the way Beryl meant them. Yes she knew his likes and dislikes, but she didn't go around asking for that information, she just noticed how he liked a hearty steak over a leafy salad or that he liked spicy samba music and detested jazz, but it wasn't as though she cataloged the information is some secret journal or something.

And knowing his schedule came from a year of working in the same hospital, you couldn't help but notice each other's hours. And of course she watched him, she was helpless to do otherwise. But she wasn't obsessed….was she?

"This joke's gone far enough Beryl." Zoy commanded, and his tone was final. He was embarrassed for Ami's sake; sure she was horrified at having her name linked with a notorious playboy like himself.

He started to go around Beryl, to offer Ami his apologies, when the redheaded valkerie stopped him, going in for the kill. "Why do you think the stupid little doctor can't speak when she's near you? Why does she run away rather than be in the same room with you Zoy?" She screeched, her voice rising. "It's because she thinks she's in love with you!"

Her voice echoed in the suddenly quiet room. Startled, Beryl looked up and around, realizing they had become the center of attention. She struggled to keep the purely evil smile from her face. Oh, this was perfect, she thought victoriously.

Zoy had realized this too and was furious. Why had agreed to bring Beryl along, he wondered. She was trouble and he knew it. But in a weak moment, he had allowed himself to be talked into it, thinking it would be easier to have a date in tow, even if it was Beryl, than to have all those stupid socialites throwing themselves at him all evening, boring him to tears.

He wished now he had turned her down.

Reaching out, he shoved Beryl to the side, determined to reach the young doctor and make things right. She had to be embarrassed about all this and it was his fault, however inadvertently.

The sight that met him stopped him cold. She was wringing her small hands, and tears streamed down her face. No anger, no righteous indignation, not even a dirty look. Instead pain seeped from those unhappy blue eyes. He caught his breath and felt his chest clutch at her misery. She must hate him, he thought in despair.

He ignored the crowd watching them but noted that everyone was silent and that even the musicians had stopped playing. He forgot his position, his wealth and his importance. At this moment, he only wanted to atone for this egregious sin.

Stepping towards her, he moved slowly, so as not to startle her. He reached out, extending the cocktail napkin that had been under his drink to her so she could wipe her face, knowing it was a meager offering. "Dr. Minuzo…" He began, speaking in a hushed tone, when she interrupted him, her sobbing voice heartbreaking.

"D-don't l-l-look at m-me!" She pleaded in a choked, hoarse whisper.

He opened his mouth, trying to think of comforting words, when something struck him. She was taking this hard, much harder than the situation warranted. Sure, she might be embarrassed but to lose her composure like this was something else entirely. In the back of his mind, that selfish voice of his whispered, 'what if Beryl was right…?'

Ignoring the explanation that made more sense; that she despised him and that the scene Beryl had created had upset her, he began piece together events in his mind. How sometimes her actions towards him weren't always that of someone who despised him. When he would catch her staring before she would quickly look away. Or the way she always seemed to flounder, suddenly finding speech difficult in his presence. His heartbeat was thundering out of control now. He resolved to find out the truth once and for all.

Beryl, seeing that her plan was backfiring, tried to claw him away from Ami and back to her. But Zoy was immovable, determination making him impervious to her actions.

He approached Ami, blocking out the crowd so that all she saw was him.

Zoy reached out, gently cupping Ami's trembling chin. She was surprised enough at the move to cease crying for a moment, and stared up into his fathomless green eyes. His thumb swiped a path through the tears that covered her cheek and he saw her reaction; that quick intake of breath, the convulsive swallow. Most telling of all was the way she closed her eyes at the caress, helpless to do otherwise.

And suddenly he heard a roaring in his ears, blood rushing to his head. "It's true" He whispered in shock. "You do want me!"

Her eyes popped open, and she was horrified at herself. Jerking her chin out of his hand, she backed away from him. Wildly she looked around and noted that everyone was watching her. All her constituents, her co-workers everyone. She was humiliated.

With a choked cry she turned, walking slowly away in a daze. Ami would never know the powerful image she made. She was fragility itself, hauntingly lovely in the blue dress, head bowed in abject misery, slender arms clasped together and trembling. Never once did she look back.

She disappeared from sight, and the buzz of conversation resumed immediately. What fodder for gossip this was! Zoy stood frozen, his mind swirling with a million thoughts. His emotions were out of control so he held himself still, afraid he would make a fool of himself if he acted on any of them.

Behind him, Beryl found herself the object of stares, whispers and dirty looks. Her plan to expose Ami had worked, but not as she intended. Yes, the younger woman was humiliated, but it appeared people were none to happy with her for doing the dirty work. She pulled herself up, trying to salvage the situation.

She approached Zoy, picking up the drink he must have put down at some point and offered it to him.

"Here you go darling." She said in subdued tones, knowing she needed to be cautious around him right now.

But the look he turned on her, stopped her cold. There was hatred for her in those eyes. She swallowed, determined to brazen it out. "Now Zoy, don't look at me lik-" Beryl experienced the shock of her life when she felt her face crack sideways from the force of the blow.

The crowd gasped and everyone stopped talking again to stare.

"You bitch!" Zoy seethed, "you've lied and deceived me for the last time! I don't _ever_ want to see your face again. Do you hear me?" If he had shouted at her, she would have been less frightened but the dangerously low voice he spoke in told her he meant what he said.

She nodded, eyes wide in disbelief, all the while backing away from him in fear.

Zoy just shook his head in disgust, mostly at himself forever getting tangled up at the woman in the first place, and turned to leave. He had never hit a woman before in his life, his upbringing strict on that, and it went against his own personal code of honor. But this time, he didn't think anyone would fault him for it.

His stride was intimidating as he left and people cleared a path for him. As soon as he disappeared out the door, the noise levels rose to even higher volumes as everyone had something to say about what had just happened.

Beryl stood alone in the crowded room, nursing her bruised cheek.

xxxxxxx

I know, I know-short chapter. But the next one is going to be good! Hope to get it out to you all by Friday! Is Ami prepared to go after what she wants? Oh, i think i can gurantee she will-lol!


	9. Chapter 9

xoxoxo

Chapter nine

xoxoxo

Zoy stepped out into the cool night air, the lights from the club behind him as he stared out at the grounds, looking for signs of Ami. It was possible she had already left but something in his gut told him she was still here.

From behind him he heard the sounds of the music starting back up. The crowd was going to have a field day off of what had happened and would probably be there for hours gossiping about it.

Damn Beryl for that, he thought in disgust.

He stepped further away from the lights and sounds of the party and moved towards the darkened pathway and trees. Above him the moon shone brightly, the air crisp and clear. The only sounds he could hear now were his own footsteps on one of the many winding sidewalks, when the slightest of noises caught his attention. He stilled, cocking his head to listen. When he heard it again he knew he had found what he was looking for and turned towards the sound.

When he rounded the corner, he could barely make out her from but she was there, under the shadows of a huge oak tree. The moon cast a strong bright glow, but she was hiding in the darkness. The sound he had heard was her sobs subsiding. She was trying to calm herself and her cheeks were wiped free of tears. Ami had found a tissue somewhere and was dabbing at her nose, but even now she was looking calmer. As long as you couldn't see her eyes.

Zoy paused, not yet ready to reveal himself and took a moment to study her. She cast a glance around to be sure no one was around, and the pain he saw reflected there made him ache. She was shivering, partially from the chill in the air and probably from reaction as well. She gently rubbed prettily manicured hands up and down her forearms to warm herself a little but he could see she was struggling to settle her nerves.

She was talking to herself, he realized and he inched closer to listen, but was unprepared for what he heard. She was repeating his name, in a sort of litany. Softly, with that enticing catch of breath whenever a latent sob would escape.

"Zoy…Zoy how you must hate me…" She murmured, and the thought of that even over the humiliation of the crowd witnessing her shame threatened to tear up her fragile composure all over again. "I'm so sorry Zoy, please please forgive me…" She continued in a harsh whisper, her chin wobbling, and she struggled to firm it, not wanting a fresh flood of tears. She had to calm herself so she could drive home. And the worst of it, she still had to go back inside and get her purse, which had her car keys in it.

Ami was unprepared to be confronted by Zoy the next moment.

He stepped out into her line of sight and she blinked, sure she was imagining things. But when he began to come closer, she let out a strangled cry, backing up against the tree realizing this was the real thing.

She was becoming agitated, working herself up again so Zoy tried murmuring comforting words to her. "Calm down, I just want to talk." He said, but when she didn't seem to be listening and continued to back up against the tree rubbing her exposed skin and probably expensive dress against the bark in a strange effort to evade him, he knew he had to take control.

"That's enough!" He ground out, and she stilled, mouth slightly agape as she stared up at him.

Now that he had her attention, he wasn't sure what he could say. So much had passed between them but with so few words actually said to one another.

"Dr Minuz…" He trailed off when she glanced away. It seemed absurd to be calling her by her professional name when she had all but confessed powerful feelings for him. He raised a hand to cup her chin, gently pulling her face back around so he could see her.

Ami couldn't help it, she was so close to him and she couldn't seem to stop her eyes from roving over his beautiful, masculine face. He was breathtaking…perfect.

He watched her eyes roam but wasn't upset by it. "You really are obsessed with me, aren't you?" He asked, his voice detached, almost curious.

At those words, she gasped, snapping out of her trance, trying to jerk her chin free from his grasp.

"It's too late to try to hide it now little mouse." He said, echoing Beryl's nickname from earlier. Somehow though, the way he said it wasn't offensive.

Ami struggled to clear her mind, trying to think straight. She felt she was in danger here, not so much from him but from her own emotional turmoil and loss of control. Faintly she wondered if she would be fired now, after all that had happened. Zoy was a powerful member of the board and could easily have her job.

Bravely, she cleared her throat, licked her lips and pulled herself up straight as best she could with him so close and still holding onto her. She tried to talk and the words came out in a mumbled mess. She had to repeat herself, trying her best not to stutter. "W-what are you going to d-do to me?" she whispered, eyes wide in fear.

A million thoughts went through his mind, from trying to wonder what she meant by the statement to ideas about what he wanted to 'do to her'….he decided to go with his gut.

"Just this," He said and closed in on her, pressing against her, causing her to back up against the solid tree. She craned her neck back in confusion until she realized his intent as he lowered his face, the faint light of the moon filtering through the branches blocked out so that she could not see his eyes. And then he was kissing her hard and her eyes widened but were sightless.

He had her pinned and she whimpered at the pressure he was exerting. He was strong and she was suddenly afraid. This was not the gentle lover of her daydreams, the man who would woo her, seduce her and take her tenderly. This man was rough, demanding; practically a stranger to her.

She began protesting; trying to break their mouths apart, but her cries did nothing. She fought him, flailing small fists against his impossibly strong chest, but he was impervious to the blows. He continued the kiss, bruising her mouth until he was finished, then pulling back and looking down at her with an expression of disdain.

"Not quite what you were hoping for, was it doctor?" He asked, a note of anger in his voice. He should have known she was inexperienced. She was young and shy and sheltered, traits he had blinded himself to before tonight. She had confessed feelings for him, but she wasn't prepared for the reality. She couldn't handle him and his passionate nature, he realized. Ami would need someone gentle and patient in her bed, and that wasn't him. It smacked too much of the one emotion he avoided at all costs; love.

Too bad, he mused. He had been considering taking her to bed.

He shook his head, frustration evident in his voice. "This isn't going to work little mouse." He told her dismissively, "Give me a call in a couple years when you've got some experience under your belt. Maybe then we can have some fun." Zoy finished, but his tone was insulting.

Ami had so far remained quiet, but her mind was working overtime. She was no fool; she knew exactly what Zoy was saying. She lacked experience, the most important requirement he had of his bedmates. The kiss had been eye opening, but it wasn't enough to deter her from her feelings. She had lost her dignity, her privacy and her sense of self. And probably she would be fired over this as well. She had nothing left to lose.

Bravely, trying to hide the trembling in her hands, she stepped towards him, seeing the wariness come into his eyes. One part of her mind screamed 'what are you doing?' while another part of her mind, the part she rarely let lead was telling her 'take this chance-you'll never get another one!'

Ami was gratified more than words could say when she made another move forward and he retreated, just a little. Her intent must have been evident; she just hoped her nervousness wasn't.

She didn't have much experience, but she had more now than she possessed five minutes ago. And she reasoned that Zoy wouldn't have kissed her if he hadn't at least been interested. And an invitation to bed was an invitation to bed, even if it was for some time in the indefinable future. Ami wasn't prepared to wait that long.

"Tonight." She breathed, and had the satisfaction of watching his pupils dilate in reaction. She, the timid brainiac with zero sex appeal was propositioning the wealthy, powerful and dangerous Zoy Lovene, and he appeared to be considering it!

When he didn't respond, she moved even closer, so that she was breast to chest with him. She slid those lovely manicured fingernails up his torso as high up him as she could go, though with her diminutive height that wasn't far. But incredibly he bent slightly as though allowing her access and she was just barely able to link her fingers together behind his head.

She was so close to him now, her arms around him creating an intimate space between them. His arms hung at his sides, refusing to act so that it was all up to her. Ami couldn't help but marvel at the perfection of his face. Long lashes, a darker blond than his hair framed the most mesmerizing eyes she had ever seen. And his lips were temptation itself, sensual and inviting. She licked her lips in anticipation of a taste and was rewarded with a groan from Zoy.

Her eyes glanced back up from her study of his features to meet his eyes and she was emboldened by what she saw there. Angling her head, she pecked a light kiss on his mouth, wanting to rain kisses on his face but unable to reach any higher, despite being perched on her tiptoes.

She gave him another kiss, and another, angling her head to the left, then the right, soft quick kisses that barely made contact but were meant to entice.

Apparently they did the trick despite the fact that she had no idea what she was doing, because the next moment Zoy reached up and arm to anchor around her waist, lifting her off the ground so that she was leaning against him entirely and she was now bent over him. She reveled at the feel of his powerful muscles bunching under her desperate hands. His other hand came up to hold her head immobile, ceasing her maddening kisses so he could have a proper taste of her.

Ami was relieved Zoy was holding her up, because her knees choose that second to buckle. He forced her mouth open and his tongue swept into her and she lost touch with reality altogether. She held herself still at first, heady with pleasure then frantically she began wriggling in his embrace trying to get closer to him, trying to deepen the kiss.

Her fingers threaded into his silky hair and she savored the cool thickness of it. Forced to breathe through her nose or be refused oxygen, every time she inhaled she was filled with the woodsy scent of his cologne.

He was intoxicating, and she could feel herself becoming drunk on the taste of him. Unthinkingly, instinctively, her legs grappled for purchase around his slim waist and she linked them around him the best she could. This sent Zoy over the edge and he stopped restraining himself, giving over to his animal lust. His backed here against the tree to wedge her between it and himself, freeing up his hands which went everywhere, touching, cupping, frantically shoving up the fabric of her skirt for the feel of her. His mouth was almost violent.

Ami felt fear rushing through her again, but it was fear of the unknown not of him, she recognized now. She could not stop kissing him for anything, and breathlessly wondered if he would take her here and now under the cover of darkness.

The same thought must have occurred to Zoy, for he reached up a hand, grabbing a handful of her hair and pulling her mouth away from his. Contradictorily he followed her, nipping at her bottom lip, and then soothing it with a sweep of his tongue before pulling back himself, just enough so they could see one another.

"You're coming home with me tonight little mouse." He growled.

Ami felt the bottom of her stomach drop out in a shock of nerves, even as realized she was nodding her consent.

xoxoxo

TBC!!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N-Hey all, i havent abandoned this or my other story but my class is killing me! But it will all be over soon! WAH HOO!

In the meantime, here's a short chappie for you...

Xxx

Chap ten

Xxx

Ami sat quietly in her seat as they speed towards their destination. Everything just seemed so surreal. Here she was in a gorgeous red Ferrari next to…she turned her head for confirmation yet again. Yes, it was him. The man she had been in love with for an entire year, whom she had never really spoken to during that time. The man whom she had suddenly started kissing only an hour ago, who had propositioned her and to whom she had stunningly agreed to go home with.

Her hair fluttered a little in the night breeze but she was oblivious to the chill in the air. She was hot, her cheeks flushed. She could believe she was rushing off for a midnight tryst with the man she had longed for from afar for what seemed like ages.

Her mind raced and she felt her body wound as taunt as a bow. She wanted this, but at the same time was terrified of it. Zoy had not spoken a word since his heated demand in the garden. He had roughly pulled her along, his passion disappearing into cold determination.

She hadn't even protested when they left without her getting her purse and wrap.

Ami's heart was beating so loud it shook her slight body. Should she tell him she was a virgin? Would he be gentler if he knew, or would he turn her away altogether? She was afraid it would be the latter, so she said nothing.

They pulled up to a large gated home, shrouded in the eerie gray of a moon lit night sky. The stars were bright enough to see by, but it was now the bewitching hour.

Zoy turned off the car and sat quietly for a moment, not moving. Ami glanced over at him and felt herself shiver. He was so starkly handsome, but his face seemed so cold and remote. Had he changed his mind about her?

Then he turned, and studied her silently for a moment and she was helpless to do more than stare back. She felt the desire stirring again in her belly as his gaze became heated. He leaned over and used the weight of his body to push her back into the cushioned seat while he ravaged her mouth.

Part of her could not help but respond to his ardor, but another part of her screamed that something wasn't right. Where were the soft whispers and gentle touches? She knew it was foolish but she had hoped that if she would not have love from him, she might at least have tenderness.

"Lets go inside." He whispered harshly, and she nodded and watched him get out of the car and stride around to open her door for her. Stiff gentlemanly courtesy, nothing more.

As she stood beside him while he unlocked the door, her mind kept telling her to run now while she could still get away. But conflicting emotions kept her still. For him it was just another night with anther woman, one he had suddenly found attractive. For her it was the fulfillment of a million years worth of wanting and daydreams. But perhaps it would be a chance to show him how things could be between them? She determinedly set her chin. She would have to try. Courage Ami, she told herself determindly.

There was a loud clamoring from inside and instinctively Ami hid behind Zoy as he opened the door to be greeted by three massive husky dogs. At least they appeared huge to her. She squeaked in fear and clutched his back as he sternly instructed them to 'calm down' and 'sit'. But she was surprised to hear a chuckle come from him, the first real laugh she had heard from him tonight.

"You're not scared of a couple little puppies, are you?" He asked with a smile.

"Puppies! They're full grown menaces! And there are three of them, not a couple!" But she wasn't as scared anymore, that smile of his doing strange and wonderful things to her peace of mind.

Suddenly she was gripped by a poignant thought, one of the two of them coming home together after a night on the town. Sleepy but happy, so wonderfully in love with one another. Zoy leading the way, letting them into the house while the dogs barked merrily, happy to see them. Of her playing the role of a stern 'momma' trying to hush the dogs lest they wake the neighborhood. Of Zoy playing the indulgent 'father' and praising them for being such great watchdogs. Of the two laughing together and slowing winding their way up to the bedroom…

'I want that…' Ami thought with a hint of desperation, and wondered if she even had a chance.

She was brought forcibly back to the present when an insistent dog stuck its cold wet muzzle right under her dress. She yelped and tried to push him away, all the while blushing madly. Why did dogs always seem to do that? It was just like they knew what would embarrass a person the most!

"He's just trying to say hello." Zoy said, laughing again.

"Couldn't he just shake hands like a normal person?" She demanded petulantly.

But the clever dog had heard the word 'shake' and sat on his butt, wriggling his tail frantically and offering a paw.

In spite of herself, Ami was enchanted. "Oh, aren't you so smart!" She cooed, hunkering down to met him at eye level and shaking the large paw and patting the furry head. "He has the most beautiful eyes!" She murmured in surprise.

Pleased, Zoy also lowered himself so that he was crouched next to her. "This is Zeus. The other two are Herc and Ersa."

"Oh, are these his pups?" She asked, looking over Zeus's shoulder to see the other two equally sleek dogs."

Zoy nodded. "They are." He watched for a moment as she forgot her fears entirely and beamed at the dogs as they pushed forward anxious to smell the newcomer and receive their pat on the head.

She was beautiful, and thought, bemused. And realized he had known it all along. He stood and reached out a hand. "Come upstairs with me." He commanded huskily.

Ami sucked in a shaky breathe, her nervousness returning. She stretched out her hand and allowed him to pull her up.

Together they ascended the stairs.

O.o

A short time later, Ami lay on her back in his big cavernous bed, the silky black sheet pulled up to her chin. She was struggling not to cry. Beside her, Zoy was sitting up, one leg bent so that his elbow rested on his knee. He ran his fingers through his hair again, sighing angrily.

'This was not how it was supposed to be', Ami thought yet again. Her chin trembled and she firmed it before attempting to talk. "Zoy." She cleared her throat and started again. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry." He laughed but the sound was harsh. "You say sorry when you spill your wine on someone, or break a friends vase. You don't say 'sorry' when you neglect to tell someone you're a virgin dammit!" Zoy finished, his voice rising.

Ami turned on her side, away from him. This was so humiliating. How had things spiraled so far from how it had begun? There had been kissing and touching, her soft moans and his throaty groans. And so much heat between them, she was shocked they hadn't incinerated on the spot.

They had been as intimate as two people could be. Now there was a chasm between them.

"I think I should go." She said, her voice thick with tears. But she was waiting for him to leave or turn away. She couldn't get up in front of him now without any clothes on. It had nothing to do with modesty, for he had seen it all, had touched and tasted, had practically worshiped her body. Now it was about dignity. But he was determined not to spare her wounded pride.

"It's too late to run away now little mouse." He said savagely, leaning over her, pulling her back against him. It was a cruel parody of a lovers embrace. "You wanted me, now you've got me. You've made your bed, now lie in it!"

He flipped her on her back, prepared to punish her for all the feelings rioting thru him at that moment. She had been heaven in his arms, arousing him as no other woman had ever done. Her uncertain touch and shy exploration had charmed him, and the need for him that she was unable to hide had unmanned him.

He had been so careless, so overcome by physical sensations that he had been too rough with her, and had only discovered too late that he was her first.

The regret had slammed into him. He should have been careful, tender and reassuring. He had been none of those things.

But as he loomed over her now, her cheeks again tracked with tears because of him he could not carry through with his threat.

Instead Zoy rolled away. "Just go." He said flatly, cursing her for breaking through his carefully constructed armor with nothing more than a look.

When she refused to budge, he slid off the bed and stood next to it for a moment looking down at her. She simply looked back at him, taking in his beautiful features. Her eyes glanced up to his, and she was shocked to see the hunger returning. He still wanted her! But he turned instead and left her, disappearing into the bathroom. A few minutes later, she heard the sounds of a shower starting up.

Ami sat up, her heart pounding again. Her head screamed that she had finally gotten what she wanted, a night with the man of her dreams, and it would be enough to fuel her fantasies for years to come.

Or, her heart whispered, you can take another chance and go after him. But she knew she would not be able to face rejection again.

Gingerly she stood, her body sore in so many places she hadn't been aware of before.

She walked over to the mirror over his chest of drawer, and her eyes widened at the appearance of her face. She quickly searched for a tissue to wipe some residual mascara that had smudged under her eyes. She finger combed her hair and bent to pick up her things, her dress and shoes.

She would call a cab from downstairs, she decided as she straightened trying to think rationally. Perhaps she could have them stop by on the garden club and pick up her purse and wrap, otherwise she would have to write a check when she got to her place…Ami glanced at herself in the mirror one more time and was shocked by the image reflected there. She was crying again, so much harder than before. She dropped her things and her hands rushed to her face to cover her mouth in horror. 'I'm not ready to leave!' She thought desperately. 'I can't leave him!'

Ami smothered a sob, and swiped at her cheeks with a fist as a child would. She grabbed another tissue and blew her nose. Enough was enough, she decided, refusing to give into the pain. She straightened her back. Here she was acting like a child, but she was an adult, darn it!

Ami marched over to the bathroom door and flung it open, marching inside, only to be enveloped by steam. He must have it quite hot in there, she realized!

But as she stood just outside the shower with only the curtain separating them she lost her nerve. She couldn't go through with this. She loved him, she couldn't be angry because he felt he had been deceived. It was her love that had brought her here; it was only attraction for him.

Before she could turn to leave, the curtain slid open, and she was faced with a very surprised and very naked Zoy.

He blinked the water out of his eyes, staring at her. "What the hell do you want?" He asked warily.

Ami had no idea what she was going to do, but apparently her heart took over. She slid the curtain back a little further and stepped in so that they were both standing in the roomy stall together.

She reached up and closed the curtain back, so that they were enclosed in the steamy shower, the water still running. She looked up into his beautiful face, etched with disbelief at the moment, and something more.

Bravely she tilted her chin and said softly "I'm not done with you yet Zoy Lovene." And then she reached for him….

xoxoxoxoxoxo

TBC-!!!


	11. Chapter 11

Xxx

Chap 11

Xxxx

Ami was giggling. She couldn't help it, she was floating on cloud nine and the entire world was beautiful and wonderful at that moment. It was Sunday and the two were sitting in his convertible, the top down and parked in the weak mid morning sun.

Zoy sighed in amused exasperation. "If you keep this up I'm not going to give you a goodbye kiss." He threatened.

She sobered up. Or at least she tried to, but she couldn't help it and started giggling again.

"Ok, that's it. No goodbye kiss for you." He said, leaning across her to push open her car door.

"No wait!" Ami squealed, reaching out to pull the car door shut again. "I'll be good, I promise!"

Zoy sat back in his own seat and studied her. Her face was flushed a pretty pink, she was wearing last nights gorgeous gown and it still looked fabulous on her. Her hair was in sexy disarray and she was adorably barefoot.

Those gorgeous blue eyes of hers reflected absolute happiness, and it made him the slightest bit uncomfortable.

She was waiting for the promised goodbye kiss, so he leaned forward and obliged. But a quick peck and then another soon melted into open-mouthed desire. He inhaled sharply through his nose and his face was twisted in need. His brain demanded he take her back to his home and shut the world out for a few more hours while they lost themselves in one another again.

But he had a plane to catch, and business to attend to; things which could not be ignored.

He was also a little anxious to put some space between them. Every time she looked up at him with her heart on her sleeve, she made him nervous.

Regretfully he pulled back, a noise behind them alerting him that they weren't alone anymore. They were parked in front of the Blue Moon club, where Ami's purse and wrap were inside, not to mention where her car was parked.

"All right, someone's here to let you in now." He murmured to her and she nodded, loving the feeling of intimacy they were sharing. It felt so incredible, so right. He pulled her back to him for one last scorching kiss, lingering over her mouth as though unable to help himself.

"Don't go Zoy." She whispered sweetly into the crook of his neck, then pulling back to look at him, eyes pleading and mouth still moist from his kisses. He felt his heart contract painfully.

"Sorry, gotta go." He said brusquely. He had to go now before he found himself so ensnared that he wouldn't be able to leave.

She pulled back in surprise, his tone alerting her that he meant business. Then she shook her head silently, he was probably just in a hurry. She got out of the car, opening the door for herself since he seemed to need to leave quickly.

Ami moved back away from the car so he could pull away. "Have a safe flight." She offered genuinely.

Zoy slid his sunglasses on his nose to hide his eyes from her. "I'll call you." He said, driving away with a brief wave.

Ami clasped her hands together happily. "He'll call me…" She sighed with a grin.

Xoxoxoxo

Ami hardly made it in her front door before rushing to pick up the phone. She was so giddy, she had to tell someone, and the first person that came to mind was Serena. She had tried to call on her cell phone on the way back to her apartment but the battery was dead.

Of course Serena was still visiting with her family but Ami knew she wouldn't mind this call.

Serena's phone rang several times and went to voice mail. Undaunted Ami redialed; sure her friend just hadn't been able to get to her cell in time.

On the third ring a childish voice answered. "Hi."

Ami knew immediately who had the phone. "Rini, is that you little darling?" She asked in delight.

There was a pause, then she said again "Hi." Rini wasn't very good with making phone conversation yet. Typical for a three year old, Ami supposed. Then a deeper, masculine voice could be heard.

"Rini, sweetie what have you got there?" There was a clatter as the phone was dropped and then Darien was on the line. "Hello?"

"Darien…hi…" Ami was daunted. She wanted to talk to Serena, but Darien was her friend too. She didn't want to be rude to him but she couldn't exactly confide in him about something like this!

"Hey Ames." He said easily. "How are you? Everything ok?" He asked in a friendly tone.

"Um…everything's fine…is Serena around?" She carefully answered and evaded.

"Sure, just a moment." He said, thankfully unoffended. Of course Ami had no idea that Darien sort of knew what was going on, thanks to his wife and had been instructed not to ask too many questions.

A couple minutes later Serena was coaxed out of the kitchen and she took the phone upstairs into the privacy of her old bedroom. Lying across her childhood bed, Serena listened as Ami gave her a full account of what had happened.

They chatted for a while and Serena hung up. She remained in her lounging position, twirling a curl around her finger and staring up at the ceiling in contemplation.

She, Darien and their children had been staying with her parents while they visited and the house was already full just from their crew alone. But her brother and his girlfriend were also visiting and quarters were cramped.

Friday night had been the large anniversary party where a hundred guests had attended. Today was a tame Sunday afternoon barbeque for the 'inner' family members. Mina and her family had come over as well, though her parents, Serena's aunt and uncle had been unable to make it.

While the noise went on downstairs, Serena sat on her girlish bedspread and worried for her dear friend Ami.

"Everything all right?" The familiar voice of her husband floated from the doorway. Apparently he had been worried as well and had followed her up. He came into the room, shutting out the noise from downstairs by closing the door behind him.

The bed depressed under his weight as he sat down next to her. Sighing, Serena moved to sit next to him, leaning her head on his shoulders. "I'm worried about Ami." She confided.

"Can you tell me about it?" He asked, as much concerned for his wife's unhappiness as he was for his friend.

"Not yet." She answered. Serena looked up at him and gave him a smile, trying to dismiss her worries. "But when I'm ready to spill, you'll be the first person I come to."

Darien nodded at that and leaned down to kiss his sweet wife when a shout from outside drew their attention. Getting up, they moved to the window to look down at the back yard below.

Darien frowned. "I told Damien to get out of the pool and keep an eye on his brother." He said, observing that their fourteen year old was still in the pool playing while their seven-year-old son pestered Mal who was manning the grill.

Serena sighed again but this time in exasperation. "He never listens. You better go get Drew before Mal looses his mind. That boy just questions everything to death! Why this mommy? Why that mommy? It's enough to make me crazy!"

The two headed downstairs and parted ways, Serena going back into the kitchen to work with her mother and cousin on the side dishes and desserts while Darien headed outside to corral his children.

Mal looked up at him in undisguised relief when Darien arrived. "Look pal, your dad's here!" Mal said with falsely bright enthusiasm. "Maybe he can tell you why snakes don't have legs!" Darien grinned and scooped up his inquisitive son.

"Dad!" He protested giggling. Darien hoisted him high and tickled him, and then sent him on his way with a playful smack on the butt. Drew took off with a shriek towards the sandbox.

"Thanks for that!" Mal said, offering Darien a beer. "Don't get me wrong, I love the kid, but man, am I glad my girls are past that age!"

Just then, his oldest daughter approached. She was fifteen, blonde and full of herself. Though it was a Sunday she wore her red school gym shorts and hoodie. She held out her plate. "I'm ready for another burger!" She announced in peppy tones.

Mal frowned. "Tina, this is your third one!"

"Coach!!!" She pouted brightly. "I'm a growing girl!"

He sighed. "You keep eating this much and you wont be any good for your match this Tuesday." But of course he slipped her another burger. She had her mother's appetite, and thankfully her mother's metabolism as well. "And don't call me coach, call me Dad!"

"But Dad! I mean Coach, I can't call you dad on the court!" She protested.

Her father volunteered as head coach on his daughter's volleyball team at school. "You do it all the time." He said with an arched brow.

"Do what?" She asked curiously, munching on her burger happily.

Darien walked away, shaking his head as Mal gritted his teeth and carefully recounted the conversation with his daughter. Darien would take his questioning son over an air-headed daughter any day, he thought privately with a laugh.

In the kitchen Serena sat at the table, having been replaced by Mina and Mal's middle daughter Nicky who had taken over rolling out the sugar cookies and cutting out shapes when Serena had left to take the phone call.

Mrs. Tsukino manned the stove, absently stirring a pot of eggs that were coming to a boil while at the same time cutting down the over temperature. She was a master at doing five things at once. At the opposite counter, Mina stood near her daughter, fixing a large bowl of fruit salad and gently supervising her daughter's handiwork. She glanced up at Serena.

"So is your friend ok?" She asked curiously. Serena had filled her in on a few details, and though she didn't know Ami herself, Mina considered herself a relationship expert and wanted to put in her two cents worth.

At that moment Rini ran into the kitchen and barreled into her mother arms, demanding to be picked up and held. Serena stroked her hair and offered her a cookie while she carefully elaborated. "Well," She said to her mother and cousin, cautious of little ears; "Ami and her 'boyfriend' had a great…uh date…and then he said he had to go out of town and that he would 'call her.'"

"When a guy says 'I'll call you', it means he won't" Came the wise comment, not from Mina, but from her nine year old daughter. She had her father's smarts and her mother's busybody attitude.

"You are exactly right!" Mina beamed and leaned down to proudly kiss the top of her daughter's head. Nicky never looked up, engrossed in her cookie task.

"Men are scum." She continued, clearly parroting her mother. "Except for daddy."

"Mina!" Serena said in disapproval. "What are you teaching this girl?"

Her cousin shrugged. "Better she learn now, then a few years from now, like your friend, don't you think?" She asked unconcernedly.

Grimly Serena realized Mina was right. Ami's lack of experience was probably going to cause her a lot of hurt. Zoy's had come by his reputation as a ladies man honestly.

She desperately hoped Ami had affected Zoy as much as she seemed to be affected by him.

Only time would tell…

xoxoxo

Back at Ami's apartment, she relaxed, settling in for the evening. After the big gala she had pulled off and the amazing night she had experienced, she deserved to take it easy. She had enjoyed talking to Serena, though her friend had not been as happy for her as she had hoped, she still had listened and been supportive. Ami appreciated her friends lightly voiced concerned, but knew it was groundless. She and Zoy were together now, and time would only strengthen their bond.

Ami fixed herself a sandwich and picked out a book, carrying it to the couch. She had changed into her favorite pj's and sat, draping a soft throw over her lap. On the lamp table next to her, the black phone sat up importantly on its stand and she picked it up and clicked it on to make sure it worked, then clicked it off and replaced it. She wanted to make sure she didn't miss his call, she thought, as she settled down to wait.

Xoxoxo

Meanwhile Zoy was on a plane, traveling first class of course, and his thoughts a million miles away. He was bored but wasn't interested in taking out his laptop to get any work done. His mind kept replying everything that had happened over the weekend and he was impatient with himself for not being able to get _her_ out of his head.

Ami was complicated. He knew that and wondered what the hell had prompted him to get into bed with her in the first place. Then he remembered her smooth sexy legs and her intelligent blue eyes. Her shy, sweet smile and soft catch of breath when he touched her. He inhaled sharply, ordering his brain to stop thinking of her.

"My, what a fierce frown." Commented a feminine voice. Zoy looked up to see a sultry brunette standing by his seat. It was a measure of his pre-occupation that he hadn't noticed her sooner. "You must have a lot on your mind at the moment." She continued, her voice inviting him to share his problems.

"Nothing I can't handle." He said dismissively. His frown quickly changed to a charming smile.

"Oh, I've no doubt of that." She said suggestively. She glanced around at the other passengers, making sure no one was listening. "I was just on my way to the facilities." She commented, the words said softly. She straightened, threw him another look and began walking down the aisles to the restrooms.

Zoy studied the woman as she swayed her hips, tossing another look and inviting smile at him over her shoulder. He was no stranger to the 'mile high' club, and she was definitely enticing. So why was he hesitating?

She paused at the door, opening it and looking back at him, waiting.

An image of Ami in his bed flashed through his mind, and he ground his teeth together angrily.

There wasn't a woman yet who could capture and hold Zoy Lovene, and that included the pretty Doctor Minuzo. It was time he remembered that.

"Hell no." He muttered to himself, even as he stood, making his way down the aisle.

Xoxoxo

TBC!!!


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Ramblings: 

I tired to upload this all weekend only to get error messages! So i decided to post while I can!

I have a feeling I will get flamed for this bit (it's only ok), so if you don't like the chappie, please be kind, I am a VERY sensitive writer! I get upset when someone tells me I spelled someone's name wrong!

For those that just want to see what happened with Zoy, scroll to the end, the rest is just how Ami is coping with her 'obsession.'

**For those that are religious, please pray for the families today that lost their sons and daughters in that awful Virginia massacre. Our thoughts and prayers are with them.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chap 12

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With a heavy heart, Ami finally dragged herself to bed around midnight. He hadn't called. There was a small fear that something had happened to prevent him from calling, perhaps the plane had crashed, maybe he was stranded in some foreign country-something, anything that had prevented him from calling!

Of course she tried to reason with herself, he was traveling and it might just have been difficult to call from wherever he was at the moment. She tried to make excuses for him, but in the back of her mind, the truth niggled, trying to get a foothold. She ignored that voice.

Xxx

The next morning dawned obscenely bright. Ami forced herself to get up and get ready for work, but kept her house and cell phone close to her at all times. Both phones remained stubbornly silent.

She drove herself into work, fighting feelings of melancholy.

As she walked into her work building giving her usual quiet greetings to the receptionists, she was startled to notice that though they had been talking non stop when she approached, they ceased talking as she signed in. She began walking away but looked over her shoulder in curiosity only to see them huddled together once again, whispering and staring at her. When they caught her looking at them, they abruptly stopped again, straitened and resumed their work.

Ami frowned. She had been so engrossed with thoughts of Zoy, she had actually forgotten about the huge sensation she had caused at her gala. Cheeks rosy red with embarrassment she continued on towards the elevators but couldn't help but notice that more conversations seemed to come to a halt whenever people spotted her.

She stood at the elevator, praying for it to come quickly as two nurses walked up behind her, clearly discussing her and doing a poor job of whispering.

"…and of course everyone knows he's gone out of town, though he wasn't scheduled to go till next week." Commented the blond.

Ami blinked in shock at this. Fear began to clutch at her heart. Zoy was avoiding her?

"Well" Pseudo-whispered the other nurse doubtfully, studying Ami's rigid back. "She's pretty enough I guess but come on, this is Zoy Lovene we're talking about here. He's a legend!" On the last word she slipped out of the whisper and spoke in her regular voice, though her friend shushed her hastily.

A red headed nurse walked up to them, clearly a friend of theirs. She had caught the tail end of the conversation and had of course noticed the prim Dr. Minuzo standing close by. "Legend, huh?" She said, joining them. "You must be talking about Zoy." She gave a lusty sigh, "What an…inventive man!" She said with a laugh, causing the others to join in.

"Carly, you are positively evil!" Laughed the blond in malicious delight.

The elevator arrived and Ami quickly scrambled on, edging to the corner. She was dreading the ride up, but the brunette nurse waved a hand saying "We'll catch the next one." Clearly they wanted to continue their gossip session without her in earshot.

As the doors were closing, Ami was treated to the sight of the redheaded nurse, arms crossed and a devious smirk aimed at her. Ami blinked back tears, grateful for the solitude of the elevator once the door slid shut. Her silvery reflection was distorted but she could see the pain in her face all the same and knew she had to hide it.

"You're wrong about Zoy." She said belatedly aloud, though the nurses could no longer hear her. He hadn't run from her, work had just popped up unexpectedly, she was sure of it. 'So why hasn't he called?' The insidious voice in her mind asked.

"He'll call." She told herself firmly. She just had to be patient.

Xxx

Ami's day went from bad to worse. It was one thing for the nurses to be talking about her, but when work colleges whom she respected also were whispering about her, she began to feel extremely uneasy. Why had Zoy left her to deal with this mess alone, She wondered. She would have to ask him when he called she decided.

Unable to bear the close scrutiny and gossip aimed at her, she decided to leave early for the day, closing up her office and canceling afternoon appointments. Her secretary had been shocked as Ami never shirked her work. Ami hadn't even cared.

Deciding she couldn't bring herself to go home just yet, Ami wandered the downtown streets listlessly paying no attention to her surroundings. Her mind whirled with thoughts of Zoy to the exclusion of all else. Even now he filled her senses, the strength of his muscled torso, his skilled, questing hands and his delectable, busy mouth. She longed for him, wanting him to be here beside her even now. Why hadn't he called?

Part of her knew she was being irrational, after all she was no schoolgirl with a crush, she was a grown woman with a doctorate, numerous awards and recognition for her mental prowess, and she was even an honorary member of Mensa.

Perhaps she really was obsessed with him, she realized in dawning horror. But people who were like that were crazy, weren't they? She wondered. Someone bumped into Ami and she realized she had been standing still in the middle of the sidewalk lost in thought. Perhaps she _was_ crazy.

Shaking her head, Ami decided to cross the street and head home. Mind still whirling from the possibility that she might actually be 'obsessed' with Zoy, she wasn't paying attention until the honk of a car horn stopped her from stepping into oncoming traffic. Hastily she stepped back, cringing as the driver angrily yelled out his passenger window at her.

Across the way a man glanced up at the noise, his brow wrinkling in recognition. He turned back to nudge his girlfriend who was window-shopping, or more appropriately drooling over a jewelry display window.

"Hey, gorgeous, isn't that Ami across the street?" He asked in concern.

Lita reluctantly turned away from the dazzling jewelry. She knew she shouldn't be longing for what she couldn't have. But they had discussed marriage so many times and he had promised her a ring as soon as he could afford it. With her working as an assistant chef and he as a struggling musician it would be years yet! At this rate they would never get married, she thought dishearteningly.

"What?" She asked distracted.

"Ami, across the street." He repeated with a nod of his head in her direction. Lita turned, and watched in horror as Ami began to cross, heading for them but without looking up or over at the busy traffic. She was going to get killed! Lita dashed out to the curb and would have launched out into it if Neph hadn't grabbed her and pulled her back.

"Oh no you don't." He said firmly, and strode out past her to retrieve the oblivious small form of Ami.

Ami looked up in surprise as a tall figure and familiar face approached her and put his arm around her, heading her towards safety. "Hey doc." He greeted in his usual amiable way.

"…Neph…hi…" Ami experienced no joy at seeing him or Lita. She really wanted to be alone right now.

"Feeling suicidal today?" He asked jokingly. But when she looked up at him with bleak eyes, he wished he could take the question back. She looked so bleak…

"Ami are you ok? You could have been killed!" Lita said worriedly, seeing her friend looking distressed but at the same time wanting to imprint on her how close she had been to being hurt.

"Come on beautiful, it wasn't that bad..." Neph protested, but a look from Lita stopped him from saying more.

"I'm fine." Ami answered in faint tones. She really didn't want to talk right now.

"No, you're not!" Lita refuted. "You're coming home with us."

Ami started to protest but Lita was insistent. She looked to Neph for support, but he shrugged his shoulders in defeat. When Lita was worried abut someone there was no stopping her, as he knew from personal experience.

Reluctantly she went along with them as they walked back to their apartment a few blocks from Main Street. Positioned between them, she idly noticed that the streets got dirtier and grimier the further they got from Main Street. Lita and Neph's apartment was not the nicest but they could afford it and it was close to town so that was all that mattered. Since they didn't own a car, it helped to be within walking distance of where the jobs were.

Ami stood silently on the small stoop as she waited for Neph to unlock the door to their humble town home. The outside was dingy and in need of repairs. But as soon as they walked it, Ami was enveloped as always in the feel of homecoming.

The place was clean and full of the lemony scent of polish, full of colorful plants and greenery and worn but comfortable furniture. Ami had always enjoyed visiting her friends place in the past. Today she had no inclination to do so.

Lita took Ami's purse from her limp hands and tucked it on the side of the couch. "I'll make you some coffee." She offered and stood abruptly. She was deeply worried about Ami. Normally the girl was so grounded and level headed, but today something was definitely bothering her and Lita intended to get to the bottom of things. But it had to be done delicately.

"I'll help." Neph offered, ignoring Lita's protest and following her into the kitchen. Once there the two whispered back and forth, clearly discussing Ami over the clank of coffee cups and the metallic kettle on the ceramic stovetop.

Ami tried to pull herself together. If she could convince her friends she was ok, they would let her go, and she could get home and check to see if Zoy had called. Today had been a rough one and although she had lost herself in her childish misery for a short time things were going to be fine, she assured herself.

Standing, she wandered around the room, which was filled with numerous photos. There were a few pictures of their friends, but most were of Neph and Lita. Ami glanced up and over to the kitchen to see the two standing near the open kitchen door. Lita was tall but Neph was taller, both were attractive and clearly even in the middle of a slight disagreement they were crazy about each other.

She signed as she remembered the story of how the two had gotten together. It had seemed too romantic to her. Lita had met Neph at an impressionable age and fallen hard for the teenager who was a few years older than herself. Neph had moved away with his family and for years every man Lita met had paled in comparison to 'her old sempai'.

But a chance encounter had brought them back together. Lita had been out with some friends one late night and had wound up at the club where Neph's band had been performing. Instant attraction had ignited, and Neph had serenaded the 'lovely brunette in the audience' much to his bands chagrin. When their set was over, Neph sought Lita out, though he hadn't had to look far for she was waiting for him at the edge of the stage.

That night they had shared that rare and special occurrence between couples known as the "all night conversation". Stroking faces and holding hands, staring deeply into each other's eyes and sharing every secret either had ever had, they fell in love over a dirty bar table under dim faulty lighting. They had been inseparable ever since.

It hadn't even been till weeks later that Lita had discovered that her beloved Neph was the same boy from her childhood. It had only cemented their already solid relationship.

"Lita, she can't stay over tonight, she's a grown woman!" She heard Neph say, perhaps a little louder than necessary due to his agitated state. "Where would she sleep?"

"Shush!" Lita countered, trying to get him to talk a little softer not realizing that she was talking louder herslf. "She'll sleep in the bed with me and you can stay on the couch. It's just for one night!"

"You're kicking me out of bed?" He asked, wounded. "You're choosing her over me?"

Lita bit her tongue, wanting to retort that he was acting childishly. But the male ego was fragile as she had realized early on in her dealings with men.

"Of course not love" She soothed, "It's just for one night, for Ami's sake…ok?"

Neph sighed giving in. "Of course, if it's for Ami's sake." Lita reached up to peck a kiss on his cheek as a thank you.

"Is that all I get for giving up my nice comfy bed and a night of cuddling with my baby?" He asked petulantly. Lita grinned and reached up on her tiptoes, giving him what they both wanted, that little taste of heaven.

Ami couldn't help but watch, and the sight made her heart ache. She needed to leave now.

Thinking quickly, she pulled out her cell phone and opened it silently but flipping it back closed with an audible snap. "Oh dear." She said, loudly enough to interrupt the couple. "Looks like I'm needed back at the hospital." She lied.

Lita trailed back into the living room, Neph right behind her with twin looks of concern on their faces.

"Sure you can't stay?" Neph asked, and it warmed Ami's heart. Despite his concern at having to sleep on the couch, he really was worried about her.

"No I can't, but I appreciate you both thinking of me. I really will be ok." She said softly. Firmly she added; "I promise I will."

Ami finally escaped a few minutes later, a plate of cookies wrapped up; comfort food Lita had called it and loving hugs from both her friends.

It was a good reminder that even if Zoy had deserted her, she wasn't alone, she had people who cared for her.

Silently she began to walk back to where she had parked her car and got in the car slowly, heading back home. The minute she got in, she checked her home phone.

There were no messages.

Xoxoxo

Zoy angrily stalked over to the front desk and waited for the hotel clerk to finish his call.

The young man hung up and rushed to help him. "Yes sir, how can I help you sir?"

"Zoy Lovene checking in" He snapped. The clerk nodded smartly and typed staccato style on the keyboard quickly pulling up the information. He recognized an important guest when he saw one.

"Yes sir, you have our Roosevelt suite, one of our finest." He offered. He snapped his fingers and a bellhop advanced over, increasing his speed when he saw the clerk's urgent expression. This guy was important, ergo rich, ergo hopefully a big tipper.

"Let me get your bags sir" He offered, rushing to pick up the garment bag that probably contained several thousand dollars worth of suits, and the suitcase beside it.

Zoy let the younger man lead the way, too busy brooding to try to find his destination himself. It had been the trip from hell so far.

'Perhaps if I hadn't been so quick to run away I might have planned this a little better.' He thought to himself with a scowl.

He couldn't forget the ass he had made of himself on the plane. The woman who had been hoping for an exciting thrill had been vastly disappointed when Zoy hadn't been able to perform. Humiliated he had slunk back to his seat, but not before the miffed brunette had taken the time to shoot him dirty looks, causing the other passengers to think the worst of him. While they speculated what he could have done to harass the poor innocent brunette, he had seethed in his chair, growing more disgusted with himself.

Why hadn't he been able to 'do the job'?

Ami's face swam before him, teeth clenched in urgency, just the way she had looked that first time he had coupled with her.

"You ok sir?" The bellhop asked, interrupting Zoy's thoughts.

"What?" He glanced up, noticed he was standing in the room already. He must have been functioning on autopilot on the ride up the elevator, too lost in his deep musings he realized.

"Yes, I'm fine." He absently handed the young man a bill, twenty bucks just for bring up the luggage for one person. The boy counted himself lucky and vowed to keep an eye out for this guy over the course of his stay, to see if there was any other way to garner more tips.

As the door closed behind him, Zoy walked tiredly over to the bed and sat with the weariness of an old man. He pulled out his cell phone and checked his messages.

'I'll call you…' His own voice echoed in his head. He had told Ami he would, but he found himself determined not to. Perversely it was though he was trying to prove something to himself, though he wasn't sure what. Perhaps it was that he was his own man, and that no woman would change that, especially not shy, not-quite-so-virginal-anymore Ami Minuzo.

'Zoy…' His imagination was working overtime and he could hear her panting his name, the way she had that night as he had teased her with his hands, his fingertips trailing the sensitized skin of her most intimate places, his intense gaze on her face glorying in her helpless reaction to him.

He stood abruptly, cutting off his thoughts. "Time for a cold shower." He told himself dryly.

He tossed the cell phone on the nightstand, determined to ignore it and his conscience.

Xoxoxo

TBC-Oh yes, I do believe you are going to like the coming chapters…Can Ami overcome her obsession with Zoy…and can Zoy overcome his growing feelings for Ami? Do we really want him too? -Naahh!


	13. Chapter 13

Xxx

Chap 13- Zoy's back…

Xxxx

For the next two weeks things were rough for Ami. She finally realized that Zoy had no intention of calling her. At first she had experienced denial, sure that it had all just been one big mistake. Then reality set in and she felt nothing but embarrassment. She had made a fool of herself over Zoy and now she was paying the price.

At least her real friends stood by her side, ready to comfort her.

Word began to travel throughout the hospital that Zoy would be returning from his trip. Just when gossip had died down, it found new life as everyone speculated on what would happen next.

Ami just ignored them. She told herself she didn't care anymore though she knew that it wasn't true. She had given him everything and he had shown her with his actions that it had all meant nothing to him.

She didn't need someone like that she counseled herself, wishing she believed it.

The worst part was that she would still have to face him over meetings and in the halls of the hospital. It would be so hard to pretend that what he had done hadn't hurt her, but it would be worse if he acted like nothing had happened. Her nerves were stretched thin as she awaited his return.

Meanwhile Ami was the last thing on Zoy's mind. His trip had been a rough one, and the business end of things had not gone well. A group of investors who had been interested in putting money into a new cardiology center had been reluctant to sign when faced with the actual amounts needed.

Now he had to face the board and explain the failed business trip and already his initial report to the head of the current cardiology center had caused fury and anger over the lack of progress.

Zoy scowled as he walked the hall towards his next meeting, he had long since shed his suit jacket back at his office and was tempted to rip off the tie too. His cell rang and he answered, barking answers into his phone as he strode the length of the hospital hallway. He was oblivious to the stares and whispers coming from everyone around him at his return, which had been as sudden as his departure.

He was still talking on the phone when he reached the end of the hall and impatiently he stabbed at the button to summon the elevator. Were it not twenty-five flights to his next stop he would have skipped it altogether and just walked the stairs.

He was unprepared for the sight that greeted him.

The elevator had arrived and the doors slid open and time suddenly stopped. Zoy ceased talking, his hand still holding the phone slowly lowered to his side as he was greeted with the sight of Ami standing just inside the elevator car clad in a sensible navy dress and shoes, her white doctors coat over it. She should have appeared prim and cold-instead he was struck by how lovely she looked.

The weight of his actions, from the passionate night he had spent with her to the subsequent lack of contact since rushed trough his mind and all he could do was stare.

Ami stared back, helpless to do anything else. A malicious doctor she worked with had been quick to rush and tell her the news, wanting to see her reaction first hand and then go back to her friends and gossip about it. The reality of seeing him in person so soon after hearing he was back was just a bit overwhelming for her.

They drank in the sight of one another, and would have gone on doing so, but the elevator door began to close cutting off their line of sight to each other. Quickly Zoy's hand shot out causing it to reopen, and he stepped into it letting the door slide shut behind them.

A loud buzzing was coming from Zoy's hand and he realized he had not finished his conversation with the hospital's assist director. Absently he snapped the phone shut, not bothering to say goodbye.

Every instinct within him commanded that he gather her close in his arms and kiss her senseless. But he felt an even stronger need and wanted nothing more at that moment than to just hold her. At the realization that it was as much an emotional response as a physical one, his brilliant mind into a tailspin.

Ami couldn't help but notice his confusing reaction. He was far from his usual calm self, openly staring at her and if his clenched fists at his side meant anything, he was struggling with some inner demon. Yet he did not speak, nor did he make a move.

She felt her heart beating triple time in fear and anticipation. She licked her lips nervously, barely able to hear over the roaring in her ears. "Zoy…" She began, only to be interrupted as her soft voice seemed to be prompting he needed to shake him out of his stupor. He moved forward with every intention of kissing her senseless when the elevator stopped once again and the doors began to open.

Unthinkingly, he blindly moved to the other corner of the elevator, staring straight ahead. Ami's heart slammed painfully in her chest at his deliberate movement. He was distancing himself from her in the most obvious way and it hurt terribly.

As luck would have it, it was a group of people getting on; having just come out of a staff meeting, and regrettably Greg was among them. The seven passengers got onto the elevator and of course couldn't help but notice the two parties were the hot 'non couple' of recent rumors, both in the same place at opposite ends of the elevator car. It would make for some juicy new gossip.

The group stood chatting about the meeting they had just come out of, and trying to unobtrusively watch both Zoy and Ami to gauge their moods. A couple of the men greeted Zoy and asked about his trip but no one said much to Ami beyond a polite hello, as she was known for being shy.

Greg however saw an opportunity to take another shot at his nemeses Zoy in the form of Ami. He waited until she was getting off at her stop and right before the door closed he reached out and hit the button to reopen the elevator doors and he stepped out, calling after her. He didn't see Zoy's face but was sure the man was ticked at his move.

As the elevator continued up, Zoy listened with half an ear to the others wanting to chat with him. Instead he was trying not to think about how fragile Ami had looked, and trying even harder not to wonder what the hell that ass Greg had wanted with her. Why had he decided to get off on her floor at the last minute? What did he want to ask her that he couldn't have said while they were in the elevator? Zoy's mind turned over the questions and he struggled to hide his emotions from the curious onlookers.

Meanwhile Greg jogged after Ami, calling her name so that she stopped and turned.

"Greg?" She asked in surprise. "Did you need something?" She hadn't seen him get off the elevator or come after her, as her thoughts had been crowded with Zoy's images and actions.

He decided to try for charmingly sympathetic. "Yeah. I didn't want to say anything on the elevator in front of the others, but are you ok?" Greg gave her his best 'I'm here for you' smile.

But Ami was no fool. They hadn't parted on the best of terms over the weekend, and she suspected he had some sort of agenda. "I'm fine thank you." She said pertly, determined to go on her way.

"Wait!" He said harshly, grabbing her arm with more force than he intended, angry at being dismissed.

She turned, her mouth an O of surprise at his brusqueness. Quickly he released her and apologized. "Sorry." He offered. "I just really wanted to make sure you're ok. I know this must be hard for you." Greg sounded so genuine; she began to wonder if maybe she misjudged him.

Ami studied him for a moment, then answered. "Thank you for your concern Greg, but I really am ok or at least I will be." She offered a small smile.

"Look, I know we've had our differences." He said, meeting her gaze evenly. "But for what it's worth, I think he's a jerk for not realizing how great you are. And if you need to talk, you know where to find me."

This time, her smile was real. "Thanks." She said softly. "I'll remember that." She turned to continue down the hall to her office and Greg turned back to head to end of the hall and pushed the button for the elevator.

Ami let herself into her office after a brief word to her secretary and thought that perhaps Greg wasn't such a bad guy after all.

Meanwhile Greg waited for the elevator, sporting an odd smile. One that could almost be described as…evil.

Xoxoxo

Zoy spent the next few hours on autopilot. He went to the meetings to update his superiors and worked to get caught up on emails and phone calls, but all the while his mind was on Ami.

He wondered how to approach her. He doubted she be receptive, more likely she hurl something at him. He reflected grimly that it wouldn't be the first time a woman had tried to brain him with the nearest blunt object.

He thought of sending her flowers, or buying her a piece of jewelry. In past experiences it usually worked to sooth ruffled feathers and get himself back in his latest lady friends bed. Somehow he was reluctant to do the same with her. The gestures felt cheap, and he was beginning to feel genuine remorse at not having called.

As the afternoon wore on, storm clouds began to roll in. The skies darkened to an ominous black and thunder rumbled in warning of the heavy rains to come.

Ami glanced out her window for the 12th time in the last few minutes, her mind clearly not on her work. Her thoughts were as chaotic as the storm brewing outside. Over and over her heart ached for the man she had finally glimpsed today for the first time in weeks, while her mind scolded her to hold fast. He was a jerk, and she deserved better she reminded herself resolutely.

'But you love that jerk' her heart whined, and she sighed out loud, tired of arguing with herself, and if truth be told, feeling silly doing so.

Sighing again she forced her mind back on practical matters, like her latest consult with a patient who wasn't doing as well as she would like, and what she would fix for dinner. Idly she wondered if she had left her umbrella in her car when her thoughts were forcefully interrupted.

The door opened and Zoy strode in, his air one of total confidence commanding her attention. Behind him, her secretary was hanging onto the door, as though she had tried to bar his entry and had fought bodily to do so. "Sorry Dr. Minuzo, I asked him to let me announce him but..." She trailed off, slightly out of breath.

"That's fine." Ami said dismissively, her mind wholly consumed by the man before her. The secretary realized she wasn't needed or wanted any more and closed the door behind her with a chagrinned look on her face.

Zoy studied her silently for a moment before relaxing his shoulders and casually moving further into the room. He crossed to her desk and took a seat in one of the two leather-consulting chairs so that she was on one side of her desk and he was on the other.

The thunder rumbled outside and it seemed to only increase the tension in her office. At least it felt that way to Ami. She couldn't read Zoy's expression.

Striving for calm, she folded her hands in her lap and waited for him to speak. He said nothing, just watching her.

Finally she couldn't take it; she had to break the silence. "So how was your trip?" She asked pleasantly, hoping she sounded calmer than she felt.

Zoy's eyebrows climbed in surprise. He hadn't expected idle chitchat. He was waiting for anger, for accusations, waiting to take his cue from her. Instead she offered him banal comments? He felt his anger stirring. Absurdly, he wanted her to be jealous. Instead she was acting dignified, like a proper lady.

"Professionally speaking I can't say it was a success." He said, his sly smile inviting her to speculate about the 'personal' portion of his trip.

Instead she nodded, her voice earnest. "I heard that too, and I'm sorry for it. This hospital truly needs a new cardiology center, and the updated equipment could save so many peoples lives!"

"Yeah…" Zoy trailed off as his gaze slid past her to the window outside. He had been disappointed himself in this trip. Though he wasn't known for being a 'bleeding heart' Ami's genuine desire to help others touched a familiar cord in him. He would never admit it in mixed company but he had once considered becoming a doctor himself in his younger years. The thought of saving someone you didn't know, and changing their life for the better had a certain appeal to it. But family responsibilities and his position on the board and in family owned businesses had been shoved in his face, and his path had been chosen for him.

Still, he had wanted so badly to be able to make the new cardiology center happen.

Ami sensed disappointment in him and her natural inclination to sooth him caused her to offer soft words of comfort. "Zoy you did your best, you cant do more than that. It's out of your hands now. " She smiled sweetly. "I'm sure it will work out in the end."

He frowned, pulling his attention back to her. "Thanks." He said, but felt uneasy. Her smile shouldn't affect him so much; her trite words meant to make him feel better shouldn't have actually done the job.

What was it about her; he wondered that set her apart from all the other women he'd known?

A sudden crack of thunder sounded, much closer than the others had been and caused them both to jump. Zoy stood hastily, determined to escape-there was no other word for it-from her captivating presence.

Never mind that he had come here to invite her to dinner once she had calmed from her tirade of him not calling. Nothing had gone as he planned.

"I have to go." He said, and strode from the room as quickly as he had come, without a backward glance over his shoulder at her. Ami just stared as he left.

"Bye." She said softly, in delayed reaction.

She wondered where they went from here.

Xoxoxoxo

Zoy stayed well past normal work hours but didn't realize the time until his secretary finally begged him to let her leave and go home to her family. He was shocked to discover it was almost 8. Strangely he had no urge to return to his empty apartment, despite the fact that he hadn't spent time with his dogs in a couple weeks.

Instead he decided to grab a meal and went to his favorite bar slash restaurant and ordered a meal to go. While he sat nursing a beer and waiting for his order, a sultry redhead, his biggest weakness, slunk over to sit next to him.

"Hi" She offered a confident smile. "Trying to stay dry?" She nodded towards the window near where he sat, where the rain was coming down in buckets.

He glanced her way briefly, but wasn't overwhelmed by what he saw. He shrugged, deciding he wasn't interested. "Something like that." He said, no sign of his usual reception to an attractive women.

But she wasn't prepared to give up.

"You know, you're probably the hottest guy I've ever seen, and I've seen quite a few of em." She continued archly, blatantly flattering him.

Zoy sighed, tired of hearing such lines. Woman always 'loved' his looks, his money, and his connections. He had heard it all before.

An hour later Zoy finally left the bar, having been coerced into staying and eating his meal there while the woman, a lingerie model had tried everything she knew to get an invitation into his bed. She had been especially determined.

Disgusted he stood under the awning of the bar outside, waiting for the rain to abate a little so he could make a dash for his car. He really should have gone straight home he told himself angrily.

A pair of soft blue eyes crossed his mind and he felt his heart quicken at the thought. Her sweet gaze, full of concern for him. Or how they had looked in more passionate moments, eyes half closed in slumberous pleasure. Zoy was gripped with a sudden painfully strong yearning to see that look again.

Disgusted with himself that he had, in a weaker moment earlier in the office looked up her address, he chanted the information to himself now knowing what he would do next. Ignoring the onslaught of rain that compelled him to turn and go in the opposite direction towards where he lived, he found himself heading resolutely straight towards her apartment complex.

"Ami." He breathed almost prayerfully, feeling his body tighten in response to the thought of seeing her again. Of touching and tasting every inch of her slight figure, warm curves and responsive body. There was no going back now, he realized grimly.

He drove expertly, his foreign car purring responsively under him. He had no intention of turning back now.

Several minutes later he pulled into her apartment complex parking lot. He stared up at the building where she lived, an older quietly expensive brick structure.

The rain continued to pour but he could not wait for it to slow down this time. He lunged out of his car, his hunger for her controlling him completely. He was soaked by the time he arrived in the foyer.

Meanwhile Ami was warm and dry in her 12th story apartment, sitting in bed trying to read a medical journal that pertained to a consulting case she was working on with a fellow doctor. She was having a rough time concentrating though. She was confused by Zoy's behavior today in her office. Clearly he had no intention of repeating what happened between them, but why had he sought her out?

A loud pounding at the door interrupted her musings. Startled, she glanced at the clock next to her bed and noted that it was almost 9:30. Not that late but late enough that visitors shouldn't be stopping by. But when the pounding sounded again and more insistently, she lunged out of bed grabbing her robe. Her neighbors would be furious if the noise continued.

She rushed to the door, her pale blue silk chemise and robe not doing much to keep her warm in the slight chill of the air, especially as they only fell to the tops of her things so that her legs were cold.

Ami was in such a hurry to stop the pounding that she didn't even check to see who it was before she opened the door. The sight that greeted her stopped her heart for a moment and she couldn't contain the gasp of shock.

Surely it was a fallen angel at her door, was her immediate thought. Angry, teeming with energy and achingly beautiful, Zoy stood framed in her doorway impatiently waiting for her to let him in.

Remnants of the rainstorm outside that had soaked him to the bone, and she couldn't help but be mesmerized by the dampness that glistened in his blond hair shaping it to his head, causing him to look dangerously sexy.

Two drops of rain fell from his bangs onto his temple and began to lovingly trail down his handsome face, tantalizingly slow it seemed to highlight his features, slipping down past the sharp eyes, the dangerous cheekbones, the masterful jaw. She wanted nothing more than to reach up her fingertips and trace the path of those drops but she was frozen in place.

Emotions rocketed through her and once again she was rendered speechless in his presence. When seconds ticked past and she still couldn't formulate a word he spoke.

"I should have called." He said gruffly. His eyes roved over her petite form revealed under the thin robe that did nothing to hide her response to him. But he couldn't meet her eyes for a moment, dealing with an unfamiliar sensation; guilt. He wasn't just saying trite words to her; it was an indirect apology. He _really_ _should_ have called.

She nodded silently, apparently accepting his unspoken regret. But he was touched and concerned when a single tear silently began to track down her cheek. Zoy stepped forward into her apartment without invitation and closed the door behind him. Crowding her against the wall he reached out a hand to gently wipe away the tear.

"I missed you." He whispered to her, finally admitting to the both of them what he had been determined to deny to himself.

His arms closed around her, and instead of the burning heated kisses he had planned to greet her with, he instead found himself gently raining kisses on her face. The sweet curve of her brow, the soft skin of her cheek, her determined little chin and finally to both their satisfaction, her mouth where their lips met in a kiss that felt like coming home. It seemed to go on forever, stirring their senses, teasing their desires and strengthening their unspoken bond.

For a moment he broke away. "Ami." His voice pleaded, not sure what he was asking for, but finding that he was physically unable to let her go.

"Stay." She breathed and he nodded, pressing their foreheads together in mutual surrender.

Then she gasped in surprise as he leaned down slightly and slid an arm behind her legs. She was confused as to what he was doing until he scooped her up, cradling her in both his arms easily supporting her small form.

Zoy gave her a sudden rakish grin. "Hope you weren't planning on going to sleep early tonight." He told her suggestively.

Ami frowned delicately and pressed a hand to her head. "Oh, but I have a bit of a headache." She said with a pretty moue of her lips.

Torn between concern and desire, he stood immobile and watched as her forehead cleared and an impish smile took its place. She gave that sweet little giggle that he remembered had charmed him so. "You should have seen your face Zoy." She said lightly.

"You tease." He murmured with something like wonder. She was growing bolder around him and innately he was pleased. "You'll pay for that!" His wolfish smile told her she would enjoy paying the price.

He strode to her bedroom following her directions, both anticipating what was to come.

It was going to be a long, pleasurable night…

Xoxoxo

TBC-cover your eyes children!!


	14. Chapter 14

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 14-DISCLAIMER-this is kinda steamy folks, read at your own risk!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Zoy." Ami murmured softly, gently shaking his heavily slumbering form. "Wake up."

He gave a low grumbling sigh and threw his forearm over his eyes to shield the light from the lamp she had turned on. "Hmm. What."

Ami's heart skipped a beat. He was so sexy, so unbelievably beautiful and he was in _her_ bed. She momentarily forgot the reason why she had woken him, lost in a wide-eyed perusal of hard muscle and nude skin visible above the sheet he had draped over his lower body.

While she had been looking at him, he had moved his arm and was silently watching her. The blatant awe in her eyes did something inexplicable to him, stirring his desire all over again. With a grin he abruptly rolled up onto his side, propping himself up on his elbow so they were face-to-face, startlingly close.

She inhaled a quick breath, finding breathing difficult when faced with his full potent masculinity.

Ami was sitting perched on her knees, having donned her silk negligee before waking him up, some remnants of her shyness still lingered in spite of all they had experienced together. He reached out and tugged her close so that she fell lightly onto him.

"Sorry." She mumbled despite the fact that he was the one who had tipped her to him. Gingerly she tried to straighten herself up without leaning on him, absurdly afraid she was too heavy. He ignored her movements and held her to him.

"That's what you get for waking me up. Damn it woman, I'm not a machine you know. I do require some sleep." He teased and she blushed and hid her face into the warmth of his chest.

She said something against his skin, the words muffled but the sensation tickling the top of his ribs. "What was that little mouse? Going to have to speak up." He said, his smile still indulgent.

Ami pulled back and look up at him. "I said, that's not why I woke you." She repeated, taking him at face value. After all what did she know about pillow talk?

He cocked his head. "Then why did you? That was the best nights sleep I've had in awhile." He told her, not bothering to hide the sudden frown that thought produced. Had he slept well because of he was jet lagged, or because of the sex…or because of her…? He dismissed the last idea. Having her by his side while he slept was NOT the reason, he told himself sternly.

"Well, because you told me to." She said in her calm, reasonable voice.

"I don't remember doing that." He refuted, searching his memory all the same.

"Right before you fell asleep this last time." As she caught the implication of her own words she lowered her eyes demurely before continuing. "You told me to wake you up when the storm abated. You said you needed to go home so you can rest at your place."

Zoy straightened himself up into a sitting position, absently tucking her his arms, arranging her comfortably on his lap.

He had an unspoken rule with his bedmates that he didn't stay the night. He might sleep next to a woman after sex but he generally returned to the sanctuary of his own home in the early hours, to wake in his own bed. Strangely he was reluctant to leave, but the thought didn't bother him as it should have.

Another thought suddenly occurred to him. "Ami did you stay up just to see when the storm ended so you could wake me?" He asked, his voice a demand.

She hesitated, before answering. His tone sounded angry. Should she have woken him sooner? Ami said nothing, having learned long ago from her father when he was upset that sometimes the best response was silence, for the wrong answer would only antagonize him.

Zoy felt her shrug against him and knew that she had. He had been dead to the world, sleeping deeply while she had kept vigil, waiting for the storm to pass all because of some groggy request he'd made. She was so damn eager to please, it should have bothered him, but instead found it heart warming. So many women just wanted what they could get from him and it was refreshing to meet someone who put him first, even if he was a selfish prick who didn't deserve it.

He felt himself smiling in spite of himself. "Thank you little mouse." Zoy said, whispering the nickname as he kissed her temple, then gazed warmly down at her. He would have been shocked to know how tender and loving he looked at that moment.

Ami blinked in surprise and found herself captured by his gaze. Reaching up a tentative hand, she fingered his soft blond hair, then her hand dropped to his cheek, stroking the aristocratic lines, reveling in the faint stubble tickling her palm. All her intellect, the important work she had done, her family and friends meant nothing to her now-she was loosing herself completely to him.

He turned his head slightly so that his mouth now grazed the sensitized underside of her fingers. Zoy placed a gentle kiss there, then slowly licked the crease of her palm and heard her inhale sharply. Amazingly, he felt his heart clench at the sound and he reached up to pull her hand away so he could finally bend and taste that sweet, inviting mouth of hers.

Slowly at first then with more urgency he kissed her, drowning her senses as though it were their first kiss all over again. Eagerly her lips parted to him and he boldly slipped his tongue inside, dangerously ravenous for more. Her moans were breathy and barely audible and aroused him all the more.

"Zoy." She pleaded, becoming restless and wanting more. He nodded distractedly, unaware that he was doing so. Shifting both their bodies, he began to ease her back to lie on the bed while he hovered over her petite form, still deeply kissing her, refusing to release her mouth for even a moment.

The sounds of soft sighs and masculine groans of approval could be heard.

Zoy frowned when he began to feel a gentle but growingly insistent pressure against his chest. He pulled back, breaking the kiss and looked down between them to see her open hands pressed against his pecs exerting her slight force to try push him away. Zoy glanced back up at her eyes, a fierce look on his face. "What?" He demanded wondering what could have broken her concentration, and more importantly stop what was promising to become a very erotic coupling.

She opened her mouth to reply, then quickly shut it, cocking her head to the side, listening for something.

"Ami…" He growled impatiently, ready to pick up where they left off when a distant rumble sounded and realized what she had heard.

Regret filled her pretty blue eyes as she looked back up at him. "Another storm's coming." She told him quietly, swallowing hard and trying not to show her disappointment. "You'd better go before it gets here or you'll get soaked as you leave." She said, subtly reminding him of his request to be woken once the storm he had arrived in had dissipated.

Zoy silently studied her expression, until she couldn't bear the scrutiny and turned away with a blush. His gaze was so intense she thought she might never get used to it. "Ami." He prodded, waiting until she looked back up at him. "Let me stay." He requested, and felt a rush of pleasure at the surprised look on her face.

He was asking permission, she wondered incredibly? This big strong virile man who commanded the attention of everyone he met, who could make her melt with just a glance, who exuded confidence and could have any woman he chose was asking to stay with _her_? She closed her eyes and tried to calm her racing heart while desperately telling herself not to read anything more into it.

The rumbling of the storm outside grew louder, the sound becoming more insistent. It seemed to trigger something in her. Tomorrow her courage might desert her, but tonight she was going to stop being grateful for his prescience and instead revel it.

"No." She said in a firm voice and felt gratified when his eyebrows winged up, clearly not expecting to be denied.

"No?" He echoed sourly, sure he had misunderstood.

A teasing smile flittered across her face, and she didn't even glance over when her bedside lamp flickered, an indication that they might loose their electricity at any moment. "No, I wont _let_ you stay." She reaffirmed, sliding her arms under his so that they were looped up over his shoulders, bring them in tight contact, loving the feel of his hot bare skin against her thin negligee.

Zoy grinned in delight wondering what she was up to. He loved when this side of her emerged, the playful sprite that maddened him with her enchanting ways. With jealous satisfaction he knew she reserved this side of herself only for him.

She gave a push to his chest and obligingly he rolled onto his back, delighted when she followed the movement, straddling his hips between her knees then leaning over him so that she had the advantage. Bowing over him she planted small kisses on his chest, lightly licking the taunt skin, pleased with the way it expanded under her touch as though she enflamed him. His low male groans only urged her on, and she worked her way lower dipping her tongue into the cleft of his belly causing him to jackknife up into a sitting position.

"Ami!" He ground out, determined to have her now. She only shook her head and gave a soft push, which he reluctantly obeyed, reclining back on the bed, his leanly muscled body rigid as he waited. He was shocked to realize he was breathing shallowly. Convulsively he swallowed, his throat constricted. He couldn't remember when he had ever been this aroused.

Zoy's eyes almost crossed from the anticipation.

But sadly she didn't continue her decent, instead she began to work her way back up his chest, higher and higher until her mouth was grazing his neck, her breath hot in his ear as she whispered. "You'll have to beg me."

He reached up his hands, to grasp her, feeling almost violent emotions when she again stopped him with nothing more than a shake of her head. His arms fell listlessly above his head onto the bedspread. Unable to touch her with his hands, it didn't stop him from undulating his hips, causing her to shiver appreciatively at the intimate contact. His smile was quick at her gasping response and he repeated the movement, torturing them both.

"Stop Zoy." She commanded, not wanting him to ruin her game. But it was hard for him to take her seriously when she was enjoying it so much and she had to close her eyes from the explosion of pleasure. "Please stop." She begged, and the soft pleading of her voice affected him as nothing else could. He immediately ceased the movements and waited impatiently.

Ami smoothed her hands along his skin, trying to calm him while she stretched out the moment. She didn't know how much time she had with him before he become bored with her, so she would make every second count.

Zoy watched her intensely, her concentration solely on the task of exploring him with her trailing fingertips and palmed caresses. He had read an article once of men who were powerhouses in the boardroom but secretly liked to be dominated in the bedroom. At the time he had thought the story ludicrous, but now with Ami he could definitely understand the appeal.

"Little mouse." He murmured, and her eyes glanced up to meet with his. He felt the impact of that look of longing rush through him. She was so damn beautiful, he thought, with her big blue eyes, her small petite form and that lovely smile that did something mysterious to him, left him defenseless.

This time he would not be refused, he sat up slowly so that she was straddling the apex of his thighs. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her up tight against him in a sweet embrace. The lights of the bedside lamp flickered again, and they heard the rattle of the windows as a shock of thunder exploded outside.

"Zoy?" She asked softly, concerned. She was learning to anticipate his wild hunger but this tenderness was something unpredictable and she was too inexperienced to know how to respond. When he didn't answer, just tightened his arms, she stilled, laying her head on his smooth shoulder just memorizing his feel, his smell, all the precious details she would remember years from now.

But the next second she squeaked in surprise as his clever hands cupped her bottom. "Zoy!" She gasped, pulling back to see the mischievous look on his face. Clearly the tender moment was over.

"You know you love it." He taunted, sliding his hands up her bare back under her negligee intending to strip it off of her.

She stilled his hands and he was ready to explode that 'enough was enough' when she spoke. "Allow me."

His prim shy little mouse wanted to strip for him? He couldn't contain his surprise, nor his excitement. It wouldn't be anything titillating he was sure, but somehow knowing she wanted to be the one to expose herself to him despite her natural inclination to hide her beautiful body was more erotic than any striptease he had ever received in the past.

Zoy dropped his hands to her waist just under the gown and stayed there while she eased back from him just a bit. Reaching down she grasped the bottom of her silky nightie where it fell to the tops of her thighs. Slowly she began inching it up, but as her gaze met his and she saw the look of utter concentration on her movements she swallowed hard and her fingers shook slightly.

"Don't stop." He breathed, and she nodded bravely and continued, slowly gathering courage.

She had to take a deep breath to calm her nerves and the rise of her breasts barely covered had him whispering her name in a plea.

Her arms were poised the ends still in her hands, ready to remove the negligee and take them both to heaven when the storm intervened.

A loud cracking snap sounded and the weakened electrical towers could hold out no more. The bedside lamp gave a flicker then died as the quiet buzzing of electronic devices shut off around them leaving a dead quiet inside, while the storm raged outside.

Inside Zoy's angry curses and Ami's soft laughter filled the room.

xxxx

In another room across town Greg sat lounging in a chair, watching the storm outside with grim satisfaction. A murmur from the covers behind him alerted him to the sound that his bedmate was awake.

"What time is it?" She asked groggily, and he glanced down at his watch while she tried to flick on a lamp, muttering irritatedly when nothing happened.

"The electricity's gone out." He answered, then added. "It's half past two."

"In the morning?" She groused, "What the hell am I doing awake?"

"Probably the storm." He told her absently.

"Still brainstorming on how to make him pay?" She asked around a yawn.

He nodded but in the dark she couldn't see. "Something like that." He told her.

Impatient with his noncommittal answer, she lay back down and turned on her side, pulling the covers resolutely over her head. "I'm going back to sleep, you're insane to be awake at this hour." She snapped.

Greg shrugged, unconcerned. She hadn't been the exciting lay he'd hoped for but the move had been necessary to secure her cooperation in his scheme.

Glancing back out in the storm he ignored her. He was too busy making plans on how he was going to ruin Zoy's life and finally made the ass pay for his interference, and he knew that somehow Ami was the key. He had bided his time for so long, suffering Zoy's insults and insinuations. Who was he to preach about Greg's vices? Zoy was a despicable womanizer who only held his position thanks to 'mommy and daddy', all that money and power was wasted on him. Greg intended to see him humiliated and suffering, in fact he was going to make sure it happened.

His face hardened and he felt his anger rising when a feminine huff and petulant demand broke into his thoughts. "Are you coming back to bed?" She said, her sleepy voice scratchy.

Greg pulled himself up out of the chair and walked across the room, pulling back the covers and slipping into the cold sheets of the motel bed. He pulled the long form of the woman to him, thinking he had better be careful of her nails, which were sharp as claws.

She turned her body into him, hands questing but he grasped them in his hard grip stopping her progress.

Turning his back on her, he laid his head on the pillow, willing himself to sleep. "Go to sleep Beryl." He said into the darkness.

xoxoxoxo

TBC!-Beryl and Greg??? Ewwww…..


	15. Chapter 15

xxxxx

Chapter 15

xxxxx

PPL-pls be advised this is a T rated ficky so if you are a child DON'T READ THIS-it may be a bit old for you-I'm just trying to warn you!

Everyone else-Have at it!

Also, I am working on my other stories and hope to have updates out shortly -stay tuned!

xxxxx

Ami felt herself being shaken gently but she refused to acknowledge the interruption, instead burrowing into the warmth of broad chest with a sleepy protest.

"Wake up little mouse, it's the proverbial 'morning after'." A deep voice informed her with a chuckle.

She sighed softly, the sound an unintentionally enticing one and rolled away from Zoy, resolutely turning her back on him and snuggling into the cool fresh, unused portion of the sheets.

"Hey." Zoy said sternly. "Any more of that and we wont be getting out of bed anytime soon." Still, he was finding himself becoming turned on yet again, just by her sleepy murmurs and sighs.

When he still received no response, he made movements to get out of bed. "Fine then, guess I'll just leave you here."

Despite being half asleep, she protested. "No, don't go." She turned back yet again and curled into him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

Zoy couldn't help it, his stubborn heart was melting at the sweetness of her. She was so damn adorable; he didn't even try to hide the grin on his face.

"Ami, baby you probably better get up, it's already past nine." He said, hating to disrupt the moment but knowing they needed to get back to reality.

"Mmm, nine?" She asked in a voice slurred with sleep, not releasing her hold on him.

He said nothing, just waiting for the information to penetrate her fogged brain. It didn't take long.

"NINE? AS IN NINE O'CLOCK IN THE MORNING???" She yelled, shooting up in shock.

"Yeah." He confirmed. "The electricity went out, remember?" He bent to kiss her cheek but she put a hand to his chest, pushing him back a little so she could look at his face, sure he was joking.

What she saw there convinced her it was true. With a shriek she threw off the covers and jumped out of bed, standing stark naked in her bedroom as she searched frantically for a clock. The electronic one next to her bed blinked 12:00 at her over and over.

"Nice ass." Zoy said lazily, leaning back against the headboard, enjoying her antics and the view.

She shrieked again, and turned, giving him a full frontal view, before she realized what she had done. With a gasp, she dropped to the floor and scooted up to the bed so that her body was hidden from view, and only her head could be seen over the edge of the mattress.

He couldn't stop laughing.

"Zoy, please!" She begged, wanting him to stop enjoying her misery and do something about it. In her half asleep state she hadn't been aware of what she was doing, but now things were coming back to her and she was embarrassed at her forward manner with him and of her nakedness.

"Ami, I've seen every delicious inch of you, don't you think it's a bit ridiculous to be hiding now?" He derided. Nevertheless, he pulled a throw off the end of the bed and tossed it to her. Gratefully she grabbed it up, wrapping it modestly around herself.

"Thank you." She nodded politely as she stood, striving for some latent dignity. Then she noticed he was wearing his wristwatch and she pounced on the bed, scurrying across it to seize his wrist. She stared hard at it, disbelievingly then looked up at him in dawning horror. "I'm going to be late for work!" She squeaked and began to crawl backwards to get off the bed.

Zoy stopped her movements and in one deft motion had her pinned. "Where are you running off to?" He demanded silkily.

Faced with that intense magnetism she found her one-track mind being sidetracked. "Um…work?" She said, as though she were asking permission, forgetting her determination and panic from seconds before. He had such a powerful, all consuming affect on her, she realized hazily.

He started to tease her, when she surprised him with a move that rendered him speechless. Reaching up a hand, she gently stroked her fingertips along his cheek, slowly tracing the strong lines of his face. This touch was somehow different from the night before. This was not the sexual caress of someone hopelessly obsessed with him, intent only on the physical. It was an earth shattering, tender exploration.

Zoy's lips parted in wonder, and her fingers found their way to his beautiful, sensual mouth, fingering it lightly. Eventually she stroked her way back up his face, past the pulse beating strongly at his temple and up to run her slim fingers through the hair falling onto his forehead. He usually kept it combed ruthlessly back away from his face, but now it was untamed and she thrilled at the freedom she had to touch him.

"Thank you for last night." She said quietly, her eyes meeting his, conveying everything she wasn't brave enough to say.

It was the tenderness that undid him. Unable to face such sweetness, he turned his face away, feeling as if she were exposing every flaw of his, making him feel the weight of years of unconscionable womanizing.

One thought echoed over and over in his head. 'You don't deserve her.' And he knew it was true. Years of ruthlessness, of being brought up in a cold family who didn't know how be anything other than competitive and cutthroat with one another, of empty relationships and one night stands weren't rewarded with an angel who believed in happily ever after.

Besides, it wasn't what he wanted or needed, he reminded himself harshly.

"Zoy?" She tried to pull his attention back to her, worried she had overstepped her bounds. "I'm sorry." She apologized, though it wasn't clear what she was apologizing for.

His heart flipped hard in his chest, and he wanted to reassure her that everything was ok. Except that it wasn't, and he knew it. Instead he kissed her, silencing any further speech and distracting her from her worry.

He was being ridiculous, he thought to himself, trying to sink into the kiss and forget all else. They had only shared a bed twice, and what more did they have beyond that? Nothing. Certainly not a relationship. Certainly not love. He ignored the stab of fear in his heart at the thought of _that_ forbidden word.

Zoy pulled back, releasing her mouth, his manner brusque. "Come on little mouse, we'd better hop in the shower and get going." He instructed, resolutely pulling back from her, already missing her warmth.

She nodded, following his lead, silently sliding from the bed and walking into the large adjoining bathroom. She sat on the edge of the tub and started the shower, waiting for the water to heat up but her mind was pre-occupied. She was worried about his change in demeanor. Had she done something to anger him? Perhaps he didn't care for her affection, preferred they keep it strictly sexual?

But no, 'his teasing playfulness belied that' she thought, her brow wrinkled in confusion.

He watched her unobtrusively, wondering what she was thinking. She had turned her incredible intellect to some problem-probably him- and it was fascinating to see how she blocked out all else. She seemed not to be aware that the water was steaming now or that the throw she had so desperately wanted for modesty's sake was now loose and revealing items she had wanted covered up.

"Ami." He called out to her, and she turned blank eyes on him, blinking as though surprised to see him there. He thought of a million things he wanted to say to her, but all that came out was; "Don't get the water too hot, or you're on your own."

"Oh?" She asked, turning back to the billowing steam. "Oh!" This seemed to startle her out of her trance. She hastily turned on the cold to balance the temperature and then turned back to him. "A-are you going to join me?" She asked shyly.

He crossed the room to stand in front of her, looming over her petite form perched on the edge of the bathtub, her neck craned back to look up at him, her head level with his waist. An erotic thought crossed his mind, that she was in the perfect position to…"Actually, we might need to make that a cold shower." He said wryly, "Or we'll never make it to work."

She was puzzled, not knowing where his wicked thoughts lay but she shrugged and adjusted the nozzles till it was cooler, the equivalent of a warm swimming pool.

He reached down to tug her up into a standing position and swooped down to kiss her, roughly tugging off the throw. This time he was able to ignore his conscience and lose himself in her.

Zoy wondered how long it would last.

xxxxx

Ami sat staring at her computer screen, her mind not on her work. It might not have worried her secretary so much if not for the big goofy, yes _goofy_ smile on her normally collected boss's face. Dr. Minuzo was the most calm, collected person in the office. What on earth had caused this abrupt about face?

The phone rang insistently but Ami never even heard it. She was on cloud nine and didn't see herself coming off of it anytime soon. She had spent another wonderful the night with the only man she had ever been in love with, had showered with him and breakfasted with him. It was like a dream. And if in her heart of hearts, she pretended they were married, even if just for a moment-well he didn't know that, it was her own secret guilty pleasure.

She glanced at the time, saw that it was almost noon and realized he was probably upstairs in his office now. They had parted ways in the parking lot earlier this morning, with her heading into work, and him in his clothes from the night before, seeing her off with a kiss and a nod as he headed back to his place to change.

Ami wondered if she should call him just to say 'hi', or email him a friendly 'girlfriend' sort of note. Then she quickly chastised herself. She wasn't necessarily his girlfriend yet-she needed to wait until she was asked, right?

She dithered throughout the mid morning, giddily accomplishing very little and causing her secretary a great deal of concern.

xxxxx

"I must say you seem very relaxed this afternoon Mr. Lovene." His secretary commented, tapping her pen against her leather bound planner thoughtfully.

"Am I?" He answered distractedly. He wondered if he should invite Ami to dinner. Would he be setting up false expectations? After all, she was just his bed partner, he really didn't need to wine and dine her. But he found himself wondering if she liked Italian or seafood. Did she have a sweet tooth? Would she blush that charming shade of pink if he personally fed her from his plate in some expensive, highbrow restaurant? He discovered he wanted to find out, was keenly looking forward to it.

"Book a table for two at the Constellation." Zoy said, seemingly out of nowhere. The woman before him blinked, but was too well trained to question it. "Yes sir, and for what time?"

"Eight." She began to jump up to do as she was bid. "No wait, make it seven." He said, thinking he didn't want his little mouse to starve. Suddenly an image of her bent over flowers came to him, though he couldn't remember when he had seen her like that. "Also, send a bouquet of flowers to Dr. Ami Minuzo." He ordered.

Again she was too good at her job to bat an eye at his request. She often took care of things for 'his women' and went home to her own husband; glad he was a steady, faithful guy. "Any particular kind?" She asked.

He pondered for a moment. "Something in blue." He said with a nod, knowing by now that she was fond of the color. "Thanks."

And with that, his secretary was dismissed and he was left to alternate between brooding over his non 'relationship' with Ami and to grin at the recollection of her shy sweet smile after an exhaustive night of loving.

xxxxx

Beryl stayed in her spot against the wall, listening as Zoy's secretary whom she had never really liked ordered flowers for Ami. Her eyes narrowed in hatred. 'He never bought me flowers!' She thought to herself, ignoring the fact that she had always demanded expensive jewelry from him.

Her thoughts were interrupted as the secretary disconnecting the call and then dialing out again. Beryl listened sharply, hoping for more ammunition she could use.

A few minutes later she began walking off, a Cheshire cat grin on her face. She tugged out her phone and flipped open the cell, hitting speed dial and her face lighting up as Greg answered.

"What do you want?" He asked, sounding put out and a little out of breath.

She scowled at his attitude, then decided to ignore him. "Thought you might like to book us a table at the Constellation tonight." She told him. "Maybe we'll run into our favorite little mouse and her stupid rat companion."

"Fine." Greg snapped, "I'll take care of it." With that he cut her off, ending the call.

"Why that bastard!" Beryl seethed, and her speed picked up as she crossed the hall towards the exit, her stilettos make a horrendously loud sound on the tiled floor.

xxxxx

Meanwhile Greg tossed his cell phone back on the bedside table. "Sorry for the interruption kitten." He said in a steel tone.

"Please, please let me go!" The girl whimpered, fear shaking her voice.

Why had she ever gotten in the car with this man? He had looked so harmless, she had thought she found an easy sugar daddy. Instead he was much stronger than he had appeared and now held her prisoner. Her face was bruised from his beatings and blood dripped from her arm where he had cut her with a small blade.

"So, you're sixteen?" He said slyly, conversationally. "Sweet sixteen and never been kissed?" The look on his face was pure evil as he began undoing the button on his slacks, then sliding the zipper down. His business jacket and crisp white shirt had already been shucked, and his tie now bound her to the bed. He had ducked out of work early for some 'recreation'.

"Please mister, let me go!" She pleaded, no longer the overly confident teenager who had thought herself able to handle anything, but instead a scared little girl, wishing for her parents. "Please, I wont tell anyone!"

"Like I give a shit." Greg scoffed, unconcerned and it scared her even more. Was he going to kill her? His trousers fell around his ankles and he stood dressed only in his boxers, his arousal obscenely obvious. "Thought you wanted to have some fun, huh Kristy?" He mocked.

She began crying out and twisting against her restraints with renewed strength as he approached…

xoxoxoxox

TBC!! So, just to sum up-Ami is over the moon (lol), Zoy is falling in love, Beryl is causing major trouble and Greg is a lot more dangerous than we thought…hope it all works out…(shivers in fear)


	16. Chapter 16

xxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 16

xxxxxxxxxxx

A/N-Sorry guys, I know its been awile but i am finally getting some time to write again-and I'm working on the next chappie already-hope to have it out pretty quickly. Thanks for sticking with me-you guys ROCK!!

xoxoxox

'Wow' Ami thought; standing at the threshold of the very expensive restaurant Zoy had brought her too. She smoothed down the little black dress she was wearing, hoping she looked ok. She hadn't expected the dinner invitation, had been very flattered to be asked and had rushed home, searching thru her closet for something appropriate to wear.

The haughty look from the hostess as she waited for Zoy to join her weren't helping. The woman was positively intimidating. Who cared that she was an important doctor and the hostess was nothing more than a fancy waiter at an exclusive restaurant, in Ami's estimation the woman was light years ahead of her in sophistication. She swallowed and turned back to look for Zoy.

He joined her a moment later, having met someone he recognized at the bar just as the couple had entered the restaurant. He had introduced Ami, but after a couple minutes of social talk, the two fell into a business discussion that she was not part of. Wanting to give Zoy his privacy, she had moved on, with the excuse of letting the maitrade know they had arrived.

He came up to her now, putting an arm around her waist and leaning in to whisper in her ear; "Why'd you take off like that sweetheart?" He asked, unaware of the endearment he was using. He nuzzled her cheek and chuckled at her shiver of reaction.

"I…I just…" She couldn't find the words, couldn't think when he was so close to her. She just breathed in his lovely cologne and reveled in the feeling of being tucked in close to him. This was a fantasy come true for her, she mused hazily, then realized it was true. She remembered the daydream she had experienced only a few weeks back, though it seemed so long ago.

To be wined and dined by the most gorgeous man she had ever known, the man whom she secretly loved. To have his full attention on her and to know that at the end of the evening they would return to their own private sanctuary for a night of romance.

At least she hoped so!

She was saved from answering when Zoy addressed the hostess. "Reservation for Lovene." He said in that sexy deep voice of his.

The woman seemed ready to swoon. "Yes _sir_, Mr. Lovene." She said, her voice inviting and her eyes openly assessing him. Zoy paid no attention and Ami was surprised at the bit of smugness she felt. He was hers, at least for the moment, and the snooty woman could just back off. Her confidence levels rose even higher as the waiter who stood at attention at their table tried to seat her, only to be brushed aside by Zoy who insisted on doing it himself.

She felt like someone beautiful, important and precious…loved.

Ami tilted her head back to thank Zoy who was standing directly behind her. Instead she was further surprised when he dipped his head for a quick kiss before moving away from her to seat himself. A public kiss in front of many who no doubt knew him! She couldn't stop smiling from there on. The evening was going to be lovely, she just knew it.

"I've never eaten at the Constellation before." She confided to him, leaning forward and feeling like she needed to whisper. "What sort of food do they have here?"

He quirked a brow, amused at her hushed tone. "We're not in a library little mouse." He said with a grin.

"Oh." She blushed but couldn't help but feel self-conscious just a little. Their table was in the middle of the room, clearly a 'high rollers' table with full treatment. Sometimes she forgot how important he was. She knew he was larger than life to her but realized that other people saw him that way too. Too bad they treated him that way because of his money and power, and not because he was sensual, incredible lover.

She realized the absurdity of that thought and blushed harder. She didn't want any other woman fawning over him for his bedroom abilities, at least not while they were together. Ami studiously ignored the pang of sadness that wanted to settle in her heart whenever she thought of Zoy tiring of her. Then with determination she jutted out her chin and ignored the sensation. She would enjoy this time and live in the moment, she told herself firmly.

One day maybe she would settle down with someone else and find moderate happiness. And if her heart never belonged to that man, well hopefully she would at least like the fellow, have a nice safe marriage and perhaps even a child or two.

But her heart would always be with Zoy, no matter how unreasonable it seemed.

"Would you like me to order for you?" He offered, watching her stare blindly at the menu and assuming she was overwhelmed, unaware of the turmoil of her thoughts.

She nodded silently, blinking back a bit of moisture in her eyes, hoping he didn't notice. She closed the menu and handed it to him, waiting to see what he would choose for her.

He ordered as expertly as he did everything else, she realized as she listened to the rise and fall of his voice, the delicious timber of his chest as it rumbled while he talked. She could swoon just listening to him read a grocery list, she thought with a faint smile.

"I take it you approve?" He said as the waiter left, catching her expression.

"O-of course!" She blurted, not having heard a word of what he had said, only listening to the sound of him. She felt foolish but refused to tell him she had no idea what he had chosen for her.

He took her hand, which she was fluttering about nervously and squeezed it in a reassuring manner. "You look lovely tonight Ami." He murmured, and the look in his eyes said melted her bones into liquid.

She felt her heart slam in her chest. "So do you Zoy." She returned sincerely, then realized how idiotic she sounded. Where was her confidence from that morning, or even from a few moments ago for that matter? She felt like an overexcited teenager, nerves standing on end-exhilarated just to be in his presence. "I-I mean…"

He laughed outright. "Thanks, I think." He said, and the amused expression on his face had her smiling in return.

The two chatted while the waiter brought them a light white wine for dinner. Over a leafy salad full of colorful fresh veggies they flirted, enjoying each other's company and lightly exploring the hint of deeper feelings just at the edges of their conversation.

Amy tried not to notice, didn't want to get her hopes up. Perhaps he was this solicitous with all his lovers. But he seemed to genuinely want to know her, asking about her childhood, her years in medical school and her interests now.

They laughed and joked, having a wonderful time. It was over their entrée of smoked salmon that the trouble began.

When she asked him about himself, he answered but only up to a point. He told her about his likes and dislikes as far as books and music but didn't seem to want to discuss his family or expensive education. She had expected him to want to brag about his years at Harvard, yet she got the distinct impression he was not comfortable talking about it.

It was beginning to get on her nerves. Partially she could admit that she wanted him to open up because she had, and realized that she had probably come off a bit bookish and nerdy. She wanted to know more about him but he was less than forthcoming with details.

Little did she know what was causing his aggravation. Next to the studious hardworking Ami, his past seemed shallow and he didn't care for the introspection. Money had paved his way through his younger years, and family power had cleared a path when 'donations' hadn't been enough to get what he wanted.

"What were you like as a child?" She asked, repeating her question from earlier that he had skimmed over. She was aware he hadn't answered her the first time but was determined to try again.

Ignored. Spoiled. Unwanted. "Moody." He snapped.

"Oh." She responded, at a loss. She hated to upset him, but didn't understand his reticence.

She took a deep breath and tried again. "Bet you were a real party animal in college." She said with a smile, meaning no offence.

Of course he took it wrong. She knew something of his past from rumors and likely things Greg had told her. She probably did think his family's money and influence had ensured he graduated with flying colors. No matter that he had studied his ass off to accomplish what he had with no help from anyone. Still her comment rubbed him the wrong way. "Yeah, majored in red heads." He sneered, looking away and missing the hurt in her eyes.

But he sensed her mental withdraw and felt like a heel. She was only being curious about him, and he really needed to relax. He reminded himself that she wasn't one to judge. But part of him knew that once she got to know the real him, her hero worship would disappear pretty quickly, and so would she.

Turning on the charm, he decided to steer their conversation in other directions, not wanting to discuss him. She resisted at first but gradually allowed him to distract her. He was good at it, of course. Gently teasing her, softly stroking her arm or hand so that her nerves began to dance again.

At least the sex part of their relationship he had under control, he thought. And it was what he did best. He ignored the stab of anger he felt with himself. Was he really going to indulge in a pity party because the only thing he and Ami would ever really share was a physical relationship?

And why the hell did that bother him so much?

Their dinner conversation became a bit strained, Zoy's attentions seemed forced and Ami was at a loss as to why Zoy wouldn't open up to her about his past. Perhaps he didn't want to get involved past a certain point? If he only saw her as a diversion and not a potential long tern relationship, that would explain why he didn't want to tell her anything personal about himself. The thought depressed her and dimmed her pleasure in sharing a meal with him. She tried to remind herself that she had known all along that this was just a passing fancy to him.

But the truth was, she had gotten her hopes up, stupidly. She cleared her suddenly tight throat, refusing to get emotional about it. The two ate in silence.

The tension was the perfect opening for the conspirator couple that walked thru the restaurant doors at that moment.

Beryl hung on tightly to Greg's arm, her taller form in heels towering over him. He spoke in low tones to the hostess, and after slipping the woman some money they were assured a table would be ready-in about 45 minutes.

Beryl seethed. "We shouldn't have to wait! Why didn't you make the reservation when I called you?" She demanded.

"I told you I was busy." He answered dismissively, and in truth, his mind was still on the pretty thing he had tied up in his bathroom before he left. He wanted to get this over and get back to his partying.

"How much did you give that woman anyway?" Beryl demanded as they stood looking around the room for their quarry.

"Hundred bucks." He said in a tone that implied it was none of her business.

"_What_?" She hissed. "You gave her that much and we're still standing here instead of being shown the best seat in the house?"

"It's a popular restaurant Beryl." He said, ignoring her pissy attitude. He was about to say something cutting when he caught sight of the couple they were there to harass. Finally he would have a chance to make Zoy sorry for all those years of looking down on him, and judging his lifestyle. Who the hell did he think he was anyway?

Greg motioned towards their table and was about to tow Beryl in their direction when she stopped him.

"Wait…" She commanded, watching them sharply.

"What's the holdup?" He demanded, itching to cross the room and stir things up.

"Look at their body language, their posture…" Beryl mumbled, noting the distance between them, the stiff way they spoke to each other. "Looks like trouble in paradise already." She cackled, a cruel smile coming to her lips.

Greg turned to watch the couple as well, and realized the bitch was right. "Well then, lets get over there and get in the game." He ordered. If Zoy broke things off with Ami there would be no leverage for him to hurt Zoy with, and he had waited a long time to find the blondes weakness.

The tall redhead tapped her finger to her lips thoughtfully, noticing the way Zoy was studing the menu, and Ami was covertly studying him and suddenly inspiration struck. "I've got a better idea…just follow my lead." She instructed, and the two crossed the room to where Ami and Zoy sat; now perusing the dessert menu, neither speaking.

"Well look who's here darling!" Beryl exclaimed loudly to Greg, announcing their presence to the couple, pretending surprise at seeing them there.

Amy saw who it was and felt sick. Beryl and Greg separately were bad enough, but together? She shuddered lightly in revulsion.

Zoy turned in his seat and scowled at the sight of Beryl. His brows shot up in surprise at seeing Greg with her. Now there was a dangerous combination.

Despite the fact that he and Ami weren't exactly cuddling up to each other at the moment, he put an arm around the back of her chair and leaned closer to her, protectively.

"So wonderful to see you both again." Beryl cooed, pretending delight at seeing the duo.

"Beryl." Zoy acknowledged her angrily, "I could have sworn I said I didn't want to see you again." His voice was authoritative as though he were talking to an employee he had fired instead of an ex lover he had physically struck.

She fluttered her hand airily, as though dismissing the incident, though she was faking it a little. Zoy's anger was not to be taken lightly. "Bygones, my dear Zoy." She said. "I'm actually happy that we ran into you here-saves me the trouble of sending you an invitation in the mail."

Zoy didn't pick up the bait, familiar with her treacherous schemes, but when the silence stretched, Ami gave in, wanting to defuse the tense standoff. "Invitation to what?" She asked politely.

"Oh, just a small dinner party I'm putting together." She cooed, trying not to show her distaste at having to talk to the stupid little doctor. "You're both invited of course."

Greg pulled his brooding gaze away just enough to look over at Beryl. Just what the hell was she up to?

"Why would we want to come to any party of yours?" Zoy inquired, in a dismissive tone. He had cut all ties with her, so anything she was suggesting now was likely a trap or trouble brewing.

Ami glanced between Zoy and Beryl…she could feel the tension in the arm Zoy had draped across her back, could feel the rigidness of his body. Perhaps he wasn't as over Beryl as he claimed? The thought was an unsettling one.

"Because it's for a cause near and dear to you heart." Beryl fluttered. The crafty woman had done her research, but the idea that had come to her-it was inspired really. "I heard your latest trip out to the west coast was a bust." She said, referring to the business trip where he had failed to secure funding or support for the new cardiology center.

"Yeah? So?" He was becoming angrier by the minute, his voice tight with it.

"So…" Beryl drawled deliciously. "Thought you might like a second crack at it." She shrugged her broad shoulders. "Guess I was wrong." She turned to leave and Greg followed although he was pissed that he hadn't got to participate in this round.

But Beryl knew what she was doing, moving slowly, knowing Zoy would take the bait.

"…Wait…" He said, in a low voice, hating himself for giving in. There was a scheme in there somewhere but he couldn't see it, and he desperately wanted another shot at getting the hospital what they needed.

"If this is just some fund raiser…" He began, refusing to look at Ami, knowing he was going to give in and hating it.

Beryl turned, firing up her sex appeal; sure she had Zoy right where she wanted him. "Oh, darling its not a silly fund raiser, not exactly."

"What is it?" Ami asked, tired of all the back and forth and feeling more than a little left out. Normally she would have kept her mouth shut, but she was feeling a little jealous over this hold that Beryl seemed to have over Zoy.

"Just dinner with Dr. Kraus, the head of the Duncan Corporation." Beryl purred, and had the satisfaction of seeing Zoy's body stiffen.

"How do you know him?" Zoy demanded. This was the man he needed to speak to, to convince to contribute the money for the new center.

"An old friend." She said, glossing over the details. "So will you come?"

He didn't answer, and Beryl prompted him. "Zoy?"

"You know I will." He growled. Then glanced down at Ami, sitting next to him, miserably silent. "We both will." He corrected and was rewarded when she looked up at him in surprise.

He smiled, all his attention momentarily focused on her, and he wondered if the evening could be salvaged after all when she smiled back. Once they got rid of the interfering duo.

"Wonderful, I'll send you the details." Beryl said thru clenched teeth. She hated seeing them mooning over each other. She was going to get revenge on that insipid little doctor, and get her man back, she resolved with a glare.

Greg and Beryl left, stalking back to where the hostess stood. "We have a table ready for you." She said, her tone indicating she was miffed they had hadn't been standing there waiting like they were supposed to.

"We've changed our mind." Beryl informed her haughtily and pulled Greg outside into the cool evening air.

"What the hell was that about back there?" Greg ground out thru clenched teeth. He was getting sick of Beryl calling the shots and not letting him in on the plan. Not that he minded skipping dinner with her, he was anxious to get back to his 'house guest'.

"We're going to have this dinner party." Beryl said, "Dr. Kraus owes me a favor." Actually he was an old sugar daddy of hers, but he would come if she demanded it, or she would just let his wife know about their little affair a couple years ago.

"What the fuck Beryl?" Greg demanded. "It sure as hell sounds to me like you're helping them, not evening the score!"

"I've got all my players lined up." Beryl mused aloud, not making any sense to him. "Now we just need an accomplice."

"If you don't tell me what's going on…" He said, and Beryl was startled out of her plans to notice that his voice sounded threatening. She looked into his eyes and saw for the first time that he actually might be capable of violence. She was no stranger to it of course, but it seemed odd coming from this tame pussy of a man with glasses, a crooked tie and capped teeth.

Distracted, she answered. "We'll going to play up that little bitch's obsession with Zoy." She said, and noticed the scratches on the lower part of his neck. There were two of them side by side…claw marks? Had a cat raked his skin?

"And how are we going to do that?" He asked, an eerie calm settling over him. He was willing to listen now that his interest was peaked.

"We're going to make Zoy think that Ami's wacco obsessed with him, like she's not right in the head or something." She said, the plan still formulating in her mind.

"But she's not, and it seems to be a mutual attraction." He said, stating the obvious.

"That's why we're going to tip the scales in our favor." She replied with a smirk. "We're going to convince him that she's crazy. It's perfect."

Greg silently studied his depraved co-hort. She really was useless. That was her big plan? The only thing that would happen is that the two would break up and Beryl would be there to comfort Zoy. So she would get revenge on Ami but nothing much would happen to Zoy, which was why he was just going to have to take matters into his own hands. Hurting Ami would hurt Zoy-he knew that much, and decided to make his own plans.

Best not to say anything to Beryl about it, she was stupid and untrustworthily and might just ruin things.

"How did you get those scratches on your neck?" Beryl asked unwisely, standing up and reaching a hand out to touch the mark in question. She was surprised when he grabbed her hand, twisting it and clamping down harder than necessary.

"Oww-Ouch!" She hissed angrily, jerking back her wrist and cradling it to her chest. "That hurt!" She accused.

"_Don't_ touch me." He said in low, murderous tones. The flash in his eyes caused Beryl to back up in fear.

"Uh, yeah, sure. My mistake." She placated, hastily backing up. She watched the light in his eyes dim and his normal unassuming expression settle on his face.

"Can I offer you a ride back?" He asked solicitously. He had no intention of sleeping with her tonight, not with young Kristy waiting for him. But he wouldn't dump his ace in the whole just yet. Better to play the nice guy here, he decided.

"No. No, Thanks. Think I'll catch a taxi." She said, but carefully. She didn't want to anger or offend him. She still needed him for now. But she would watch her back from here on out.

xoxoxoxo

Granted-not my best work but I am setting you guys up for some MAJOR drama!! And who's to say there's going to be a happy ending? Stay tuned, my little chickadees...


	17. Chapter 17

xoxoxoxo

Chap 17

xoxoxoxo

A/N-So I went to a Josh Groban concert-his new Awake tour. I wouldnt categorize myself as a "Grobanite" just a dedicated fan. (After all, i'm not 15 anymore, ya know?) But after seeing this concert I am soo ready to upgrade my fan status. Funny, charismatic and generous with his fans, he made the whole performance incredibly moving-my mouth was actually tired from grinning and smiling so much! Josh, if somehow you come across this fanfic and read this, I would LOVE to bear your children...and yes, we _did_ have a moment! (Me and every other girl/woman there with a pulse!)

xoxoxoxo

Also, I am working to finish writing this story, then will concentrate on Means to an End. I know you guys are anxious, please dont lose faith in me!

XOXOXOXO

Over the next few weeks, Zoy and Ami forgot all about the incident with Beryl and Greg, and instead began building onto their physical relationship, until it began to resemble a real one.

Zoy was still tight lipped on his past and his family, foolishly believing that if he didn't talk about his bitter life of excess, there would be no problem. He found himself wanting to be worthy of Ami, wanting to appear larger than life in her eyes. As long as she looked up to him and adored him, everything would be fine.

Ami told herself she wasn't bothered that he didn't share much of his past. He was just a private person, she thought, and resolved not to dwell on the negative. Instead she focused on the amazing aspects of their budding relationship. Like the fact that she was learning all the intimate details of the man she had loved from afar for so long.

If she thought she had loved Zoy before, it was nothing compared to her feelings now, which were _so_ much stronger. When she had first met him, Ami had adored his looks, the sound of his voice, his masculine charm and mannerisms, everything about him. But the more she got to know Zoy now, the more she began to truly fall in love with the real person underneath.

His stunning intelligence and brilliant mind made him a force to be reckoned with in business and fascinated her to no end. She embraced his passion for music of all kinds from classical to rock and envied his confidence in everything he did. The way he craved adventure and thrived on a challenge gave her goose bumps of the best kind. And they discussed and argued everything from politics to semantics. She loved every minute of it.

And the most wonderful thing of all was that Zoy seemed to be enamored of her as well. She tried so hard not to read anything into the time they spent together, but it was hard not to!

Ami thought of the gradual changes that had taken place over the short time they had been together, slowly but surely cementing their relationship.

Like when he had observed that she spent more time at his home than her apartment and that she should keep some of her things at his place, since she sometimes stayed for weeks at a time.

She remembered well the morning he had suggested it. Ami had come down to breakfast after changing into a suit she had brought with her the night before. Stepping into the warmth of the kitchen she had found Zoy absently feeding his huskies Herc and Ersa his toast while he read the morning's stock reports.

Zeus was her favorite of the trio of pets by far, perhaps because he had seemed to latch onto her, and was protective of her in his own doggy way. She patted his head sweetly and went over to the fridge to pour a drink of the orange juice she liked that had Zoy stocked for her.

After finishing it and fastidiously rinsing the glass she crossed the room to Zoy and leaned down to kiss his cheek and bid him goodbye. At that he glanced up. "Leaving so soon?" He asked in surprise. "It's early yet."

She grimaced. "I grabbed the wrong shoes for this dress." She told him, feeling silly. After all she was no fashion maven, but she couldn't wear beige shoes with a black dress. Even _she_ knew it wouldn't look right. "I have to stop back by my place and get the right pair."

He was quiet for a moment as though contemplating something and she turned to leave, wishing she hadn't mentioned it, when she was grabbed from behind. Zoy tugged her onto his lap, still dressed in silky green pajama pants that matched his eyes and shirtless so that she could feel the heat of his smooth chest through her clothes.

He nuzzled her neck, causing her to sigh contentedly, then said casually, "You should just bring a few things and leave them here so you don't have to run back to your apartment so much."

She gasped in surprise, caught off guard. When she pulled back to look up at him, he was wearing a rakish grin. Perhaps he was just teasing her; she surmised and gave a little laugh to show she could play along. Reaching up, she stoked his cheek and smiled. "I appreciate the thought Zoy, but I wouldn't want to crowd you." She said sincerely.

His grin faded and those intense eyes of his held her gaze. "I'm serious." When she cast her eyes down, unable to meet his, seemingly speechless, he slid a hand under her chin, cupping it gently and raising her eyes back to his. "I've never said those words to another woman before Ami." He admitted rawly, as though he had confessed his undying love for her instead of just inviting her to bring extra clothing to his home.

Pulling her close he had kissed her softly, his lips teasing a response from her, emotions high between them, and it hadn't taken long for things to slip out of control. He wound up making love to her right there in the kitchen. Right in front of the dogs…

Later, Ami had a hard time looking Zeus in the eye; sure her doggy guardian would disapprove. After all he'd seen her in the buff now!

A few days after, when she was hanging her small collection of business suits in the humongous walk in closet along with his top of the line clothes she felt so happy she could cry. Putting her dainty size four shoes next to his large size ten ones gave her a thrill she couldn't contain.

Guiltily she looked out the closet door and when she was sure he was preoccupied with something in his room, she hadn't been able to resist temptation- secretly enjoying the hint of cologne that lingered on some of his clothing. When he had come in after her to find out what was taking her so long, only to catch her sniffing at his things, he had laughed indulgently.

Then he had crowded her deeper inside, pushing her up against the soft cushion of expensive clothing and kissing her senseless as 'punishment', much to their mutual satisfaction.

Or when they went to dinner party at Serena's house officially declaring their couple status to her friends. The whole night Zoy had stayed close to her, attentive and attractive-the perfect companion. Chatting with her friends, making sure she had a drink in her hand at all times, ensuring she was warm enough, and being appropriately affectionate he was the consummate dinner date. She couldn't resist showing him off to her friends just a little bit, and he had been a great sport about it.

"Zoy," She apologized sweetly on their way home. "I hope I didn't make you uncomfortable tonight." She leaned over in her seat straining against the seatbelt to brush a kiss along his jaw. "It's just everyone was so impressed with you, I couldn't help myself." She giggled, not realizing that she did that a lot more these days. He made her happy, she hadn't been aware of how unhappy she was before him.

Releasing the stick shift of his flashy sports car between them, he reached out and grasped her hand, pulling it to his lips to place an open mouthed kiss on the back while his fingers stroked the underside of her wrist. "Oh, you'll make it up to me." He promised silkily, his gaze sinful.

And she had, the two indulging in a lovemaking fest that had lasted into the early morning hours, causing them both to drag into work with twin expressions of exhaustion and satisfaction on their faces.

Perhaps their work suffered just a bit for it, but neither seemed to care.

But the best, at least in Ami's opinion had been at the local coffee shop she frequented which was just around the corner from the hospital. It had been some time since she had stopped in, so involved with Zoy that she had been distracted from her routine. As they drove by, she commented on it and they pulled in to grab a warm drink before starting the workday. When she went up to the counter to order her usual cup of rich roast coffee and a muffin to accompany it Zoy came up to stand behind her, hands on her shoulders absently rubbing them as he studied the menu.

The young lady who manned the register recognized Ami as the woman who usually came in alone and she smiled kindly, curiosity in her eyes. The woman greeted her in a friendly manner, and then asked, -rather loudly, at least in Ami's mortified opinion-"Is that your boyfriend?"

Ami's body stiffened and her face froze in horror. Embarrassment flooded her since she had no idea how to answer that.

But Zoy handled the inquiry smoothly, as he did everything. He grinned at the woman and leaned down to kiss the crown of Ami's hair, squeezing her shoulders as he did so. "What do you think?" He asked suavely with a wink that had the girl laughing and giggling in delight.

She gave them free muffins as a treat.

Zoy couldn't seem to stop laughing at her as Ami fumbled with her drink, stuttering in response to his announcement. She pretended indignation at his amusement but her heart was glowing with happiness.

Their relationship was going so well! But she feared it couldn't last.

While Zoy and Ami were falling deeper into each other's spell, Beryl was scheming. She planned her little dinner party, lined up the bait-the man Zoy wanted to discuss the cardiac thingy with, and found the perfect woman to help her with her plan. Everything was falling into place, and it was time to execute.

Dressing to the nines in a slinky dress and hair arranged like a lion's mane, she put on her make up like a warrior might put on armor before a battle. Spritzing a perfume that Zoy had once admired on her, she meticulously checked herself in the mirror and declared herself ready.

Picking up the invite she had written, she slid on expensive sunglasses and grabbed her Prada handbag, shoving her feet into four-inch Manolo's. The game was on.

Arriving at the hospital, she made her entrance a grand production. Nose high; she tried to avoid the sick people that these places always seemed to be littered with. It made her shudder delicately just to think of all the diseases this place was probably riddled with.

As she rode the elevator up to the topmost levels where the important doctors and executives had their offices, she hummed out of tune along to the wordless musak of "I believe I can fly."

She stepped out of the elevator, head held high as she sauntered towards Zoy's office. His secretary was on the line, which was perfect. Without saying a word to the woman she marched by, ignoring the woman's frantic calls of "Wait just a moment!" Stuck between trying to put the caller on hold and trying to detain Beryl she was unable to do either, and therefore couldn't stop the grimly determined red head.

Beryl marched into his office, where Zoy was lounging back in his plush leather chair, also on the phone. He was speaking in low tones and had a gentle smile on his face, a look she had never seen before. It annoyed her to no end.

"I'm sure you'll be fine." He was murmuring in reassuring tones. "It's a great honor to be chosen and I'll help you with your speech, ok?" But the spectacle of Beryl and his secretary's frantic efforts to get his attention distracted him. "Hold on a moment sweetheart." He said, then pulled the phone from his ear and frowned at Beryl. "What the hell are you doing here?" He demanded with a scowl. His voice had changed dramatically from loving to steely.

She waved the creamy white envelope that contained the invitation he was sure to want. "Just need a moment of your time." She assured him archly. She folded her arms, waiting for him to make his decision.

He studied her for a moment, then turned his attention to his secretary hovering agitatedly behind her. "It's fine Carrie." He assured her and felt a thread of amusement shoot thru him at the dirty look she shot at Beryl's back before leaving.

Beryl crossed the room to take a seat in one of the two chairs facing the front of his desk. She had a feeling if she waited for an invitation to sit she might be standing the whole time.

Zoy returned the phone to his ear. "Ami, I'll have to call you back." He said softly, then listened to her reply. "No problem sweetheart, I don't mind at all." He replied to her gently voiced thanks for listening. He hung up and turned to face Beryl, his face all business.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" He inquired coolly, his face a bland mask.

"Tell me Zoy, because I'm curious. Is it ego?" She asked archly, draping herself attractively over the soft leather seat.

"Yes." He answered succinctly, not asking her what she was talking about. It was some game he had no interest in, he knew. "So what did you come here for?"

Miffed because he didn't take the bait, she tried again, ignoring his question. "Because I really can't figure out how an intelligent guy like you managed to fall for such an obvious ruse. Is it the sex?" She wondered aloud, almost as if she was posing the thought to herself. "Is it _really_ that good?" Her dry tone suggested she couldn't imagine it.

"Beryl, what the hell are you talking about?" He sighed, more resigned than anything. Clearly she would not leave until she'd said her piece.

"Your little fling with Ami." She clarified, pleased that he finally asked. "Doesn't the fact that she's been obsessed with you since forever bother you? You're not creeped out by the idea that she followed you around, studied your habits, watched you eat, that kind of thing?"

Zoy surprised her with a laugh. "Trust you to make it sound sordid and dirty Beryl." He mocked. He and Ami had discussed her instant attraction to him, and the fact that she had watched him from afar, much to her mortification. He had found it rather sweet and had held her close as she cuddled into him, too embarrassed to meet his gaze. "It's wasn't like that with her, ok? So unless you've got business with me, I suggest you leave." He informed Beryl firmly.

But Beryl hadn't gotten where she was by being stupid, she knew a thing or two. She had seen the timid little mouse watching Zoy for some time. Pretending he hadn't spoken, she plowed on, gesturing casually. "Maybe it's just me, but I would be a little irritated if someone knew all my likes and dislikes without me telling them. " Zoy frowned, shrugging it off. He actually thought it was kind of sweet that she knew so much about him.

"Or showing up at the same restaurant and pretending it was a coincidence." She went on, and saw Zoy's eye twitch just a little. Ami had done it only once about six months ago, had been terrified at the time she later confessed. She happened to overhear him make lunch plans with a date for a small deli, she had been curious about the type of women he dated but had convinced herself to just go for a meal, not to watch him.

He hadn't paid much attention to back then, but did remember now that as he had glanced over her way once accidentally, she had quickly averted her eyes, as though she had been caught doing something wrong. Embarrassed, she had quickly gotten up to leave shortly after that. Zoy had been oblivious to it at the time. Now the memory made him a little uncomfortable.

"And how many times have the two of you 'run into each other' on the elevator?" Beryl continued, her voice smug as she picked up from his expressions that Zoy was actually listening to her now. She knew the answer to that-it had happened often over the course of the past year or so.

Ami would stand in her corner of the elevator when they happened to be on at the same time, but he never noticed her, or only greeted her with an absent 'hello.' Ami had looked forward to that little thrill when she saw him, even if it had meant nothing to him.

"We work in the same building, we're on the same committee's and often eat in the hospital cafeteria, we were bound to run into each other." Zoy shrugged, effectively dismissing Beryl's claims. "If you're through here, I think it's time you go." He said calmly, irritating the hell out of her.

"Fine." She said through clenched teeth. She all but threw the envelope at him. "Here's the invite for the dinner party with that guy you wanted to talk to, ok? This Saturday at 8, and don't forget your 'precious' Ami." She snarled.

He picked up the invite. "Thanks." He said in a formal tone. He didn't want to have any further dealings with Beryl but it seemed he didn't have a choice. "We'll be there."

Beryl stopped at the door before exiting his office and threw one last parting shot over her shoulder; "She may act all shy and innocent, but the truth is, she's playing you. She's out to trap you into marriage and you're falling for it, hook line and sinker!"

"Get out Beryl." He iterated, leaning back in his chair as though he weren't interested in the slightest.

"She's making an ass of you!"

"_Goodbye_ Beryl." Zoy dismissed her, his tone wry, as though he found her amusing. It pissed her off royally, just as he had intended and she stormed out.

He couldn't help the chuckle at her angry departure. She was so damned predictable. What had he ever seen in her, he wondered with self-disgust. She had been convenient, he reminded himself and that had been the crux of their relationship.

Turning back to his computer, he prepared to get back to work and ignore Beryl's spiteful barbs. But in that tricky way the mind works, the more you don't want to think about something, the more you dwell on it, until her words began circling in his mind.

He thought about all those times when they'd been in the same room or in close proximity and she hadn't been able to say two words to him. At the time he'd thought he a snob, later she had confessed it was because he overwhelmed her, but now Beryl was implying it was because Ami was crazy or playing coy or something.

Zoy shook his head at his own stupidity. But of course he believed Ami over Beryl, why was he even entertaining this notion? Beryl was a bitch and Ami was quickly becoming the best thing that had ever happened to him.

And that crack about Ami being out to trap him? Ami was the least likely man hunter type he had ever met, hell, she'd been a virgin their first time! But that thought trigged another unbidden one. Just why had she come to him a virgin? She was attractive, even if she was shy…so why would she give her fist time to a player like him? Was it really because she had a thing for him and despite her natural reticence she hadn't been able to resist him?

Or because of some darker reason? His mind went back and forth, feeling disgusted at his own doubts towards the only woman he had ever felt he could really trust, and reviewing the 'evidence' that was beginning to stack up in his mind.

His secretary buzzed his line and he grabbed it up, grateful for the distraction. "Yes?"

"Dr. Minuzo on the line for you sir." She said, in her most professional voice.

For some reason, he felt a sudden flare of anger. Hadn't he told Ami he would call her back? Why was she calling _him_? "Tell her I'm busy." He instructed haughtily, and hung up the phone, a little irritated for no good reason. Damn Beryl for her visit, he thought darkly. The seed of doubt had been planted, and he was giving in to her manipulation if he believed her for even one moment.

So why didn't he want to talk to Ami, he wondered grimly.

xxx

"Oh, ok." Ami said politely to Zoy's secretary. "Thank you Carrie." She added then hung up and punched the call button that had been on hold. "Sorry Serena, I wasn't able to get ahold of Zoy, so I don't know if we're free this Sunday or not. Thanks for the invitation. I'll let you know." After a few more exchanged words, she said goodbye and hung up.

Of course the poor man had been busy with work, Ami mused guiltily. She had kept him on the phone a good ten minutes earlier when he had called just to see how she was doing. She had just received an invitation to speak at a pretentious ceremony and was feeling very nervous about it and seriously considering turning down the request. Zoy had, of course, been supportive and encouraging. He was so good at that kind of thing.

She remembered her friends advise right before she hung up the phone. 'Be more assertive, more confident in your relationship Ami! The guy is crazy about you!'

Crazy about her? She wouldn't go that far, Ami thought. Just where the two of them stood in their relationship was anybody's guess. Realistically she knew that it was just a matter of time before he moved on. Right? Or did they have a chance for happily ever after?

Shaking her head, she decided she needed some coffee to clear her head. Leaving her office she headed to the elevator, which would take her to the hospital cafeteria.

But when the elevator doors slid open, Ami was met with an unexpected sight. Beryl was leaning against the elevator's back wall, and when she saw who it was, she flashed a Cheshire cat grin quickly hiding the frown she had been sporting. "Going down?" She practically purred hoping to have a chance to dig her claws into Ami.

Bemused, Ami just blinked. She realized Beryl was waiting for an answer and she shook herself out of her reverie. "I'll catch the next one." She said, raising her chin determinedly.

"Suit yourself." Beryl said with a shrug as the doors closed, cutting of their line of sight to each other.

"Was that what Zoy was 'busy' with?" She asked herself out loud, a worried look on her face. She told herself not to be silly, but she couldn't ignore the facts. Beryl was coming down from the upper floors where Zoy's office was, and who else would she be visiting?

She felt a pang of guilt at doubting Zoy. He had been nothing but honest with her, at least as far as she knew. But he and Beryl had been lovers at one time, she reminded herself sharply. She twisted her hands together in agitation, hoping that it was nothing.

But what if it wasn't? She wasn't sure she could part with Zoy; it would surely break her heart.

'It's nothing.' She told herself firmly, and wished she believed it.

xoxoxoxo

TBC!! Oh, this little dinner party is shaping up to be TROUBLE, I just _know_ it! What is Beryl planning? Can Zoy get past her scheming or will something big come between him and his little mouse? Be strong Ami-girl power and all that!

BTW-I read this GREAT fanfic I want to share with all of you. It's called Valentines by Jecir and it has romances on all the senshi/generals. Very sweet-only three chapters long and I LOVED it. The names were a little confusing but it's so well written i read and re-read it. Please check it out, you will adore it! ah...rrrrromance...


	18. Chapter 18

xxxxxxxxxx

Chap. 18

xxxxxxxxxx

Dedicated to reviewers like XyoushaX, Who challenge me to be the best writer I can be.

_Thank you_

xoxoxoxox

By the end of the workday, the impact of Beryl's visit had softened. Work and other things had occurred and given each of them other things to think about, and time to put things in perspective.

Feeling guilty for evening listening to the wench, Zoy called Ami's cell at the end of the workday and caught her as she was powering down her computer for the night.

"Hey little mouse, free for dinner?" He asked, hopefully.

At the sound of his beautiful voice, Ami couldn't help the smile that rushed to her face. "Of course." She replied happily, though she had planned to run some errands after work and then return to her empty apartment for the night. This was much more preferable and she owed it to Zoy after doubting him, even if only to herself. "Where should we go?"

"What are you in the mood for?" He asked, knowing she likely wouldn't choose anything. She always deferred to his tastes, just wanting him to be happy.

"How about Havera's?" She asked, naming his favorite restaurant. "I know you love their steaks."

Feeling discomfort though he couldn't say why, he veto'd the idea. "Uh, not in the mood for steak tonight. Second choice?" He asked.

"Um, Tachy's?" She suggested, knowing he loved their Greek food. She loved to see his face light up when they brought out his food. It was cute, really.

Another favorite of his, he thought. Why was she always about what he wanted? Didn't she have any of her own preferences? Was she just saying what she thought he wanted to hear until she had him saying 'I do?'. The absurd thought came out of nowhere, but he couldn't seem to shake it.

"Ami, I asked where _you_ wanted to go. Those are my favorite places, what about you?" He said, a sharper tone in his voice now.

She frowned at the anger evident, she hadn't meant to upset him. "Zoy, it really doesn't matter where we go…as long as we're together." She said hesitantly, not wanting to set off further.

"Dammit Ami, cant you make one simple decision? I asked where _you_ wanted to go!" He ground out, surprising them both.

"…I…I…" Ami was floored. What was the matter with him? Suddenly it came rushing to her what was so strangely familiar about this conversation. It was like so many she had had with her father. He would become angry for no reason and her careful answers would aggravate him further for no reason that she could discern. It was a large part of the reason she was as soft spoken and indecisive as she was.

But just as quickly, Zoy was retracting his statement. "Dammit baby, I'm sorry, I didn't mean that." He said, speaking quickly. He felt like an ass for jumping down her throat. He had thought he was over all that crap Beryl was sprouting, but apparently not.

She closed her eyes as she listened to his voice. She knew what was really happening. He was growing tired of her; it was the beginning of the end. Soon there would be less time spent together, broken dates and excuses of 'working late'. "It's fine." She responded faintly, suppressing the tears that threatened. "How about that Italian place we've been wanting to try?" She asked, but her appetite had vanished and she knew she would have to force herself to eat.

"Sure." He murmured. He sighed heavily and brushed a hand through his hair. "I'm really sorry Ami, I'm just punchy today. Beryl stopped in for a chat."

The admission made Ami feel better, and she felt a lift in her spirit. At least he hadn't tried to keep Beryl's visit a secret from her. And a visit from that viper would put anybody in a sour mood, she knew. "I understand." She reassured him warmly, and he could tell she meant it.

Feeling better, he even managed a laugh. "How about a quick dinner, then lets run home and have make-up sex." He said suggestively.

"Zoy," She admonished him, a smile in her voice. "That was hardly an argument." Her voice was full of forgiveness. "But I'm not saying no to your plans." She added hastily.

"Cant get enough of me, can you?" He asked teasingly.

Her reply was unexpectedly serious. "No, I cant. I've been thinking about you all day." She confessed softly in the sanctuary of her office, unable to believe she was telling him this. "I know it sounds silly, but I miss you the minute you're out of my sight Zoy." It was more than silly since they had talked at least three times on the phone, and had ridden in to work together as well.

He gripped the phone tightly, and felt a shudder of molten heat rush through him at her words. She had a way of sucker punching him when he least expected it. "Me too sweetheart." He said huskily. "New plan. Let's get take out and go straight home." How had he ever gotten so lucky to find her, he wondered. He knew in his heart he didn't deserve her. He'd sinned too much, come from a cold, calculating family who cared more about prestige than each other, he'd bedded too many women to even remember their names.

But despite the fact that he knew all this and that he should release her before she got hurt, he also knew he had no intension of letting her go just yet. Maybe never, his heart was beginning to think. Though he resolutely ignored that, and the chill of panic the thought caused, pushing all that to the side, just concentrating on the moment.

"I like the sound of that." She replied, and he was momentarily confused, having lost himself in his own thoughts. "I'll place the order for take out now-do you know what you want?" She asked, bringing him back to the present with her query.

What a loaded question he thought, as he gave her a couple of options in case they didn't carry his first choice. He hung up the phone, and sat back in his chair, brooding.

xxxxxxxxxx

That night was one of those rare nights where they spent the evening alone together without the interruption of work or family and friends. Though neither allowed anything to come with them into bed, they often had outside distractions during the course of the evening, mostly in the way of work. Zoy would have paperwork he had to take care of, or important calls to field from the comfort of his home office. Or Ami might have to spend time pouring over journals or on phone consults with other physicians.

Tonight they just enjoyed each other's company and ignored the outside world.

Food had been eaten hastily and much had gone to the dogs-literally. Ami and Zoy were more focused on each other and abandoned their meal halfway through to adjourn to the bedroom upstairs, unwisely leaving open food containers on the table. The dogs enjoyed their veritable feast.

Much later, in the afterglow of loving, the two lazed against a mountain of pillows, Ami snuggled in Zoy's arms as they idly watched tv and talked of inconsequential things. Her backside was snuggled into the apex of his things, her head resting back against his chest, one arm banded around her tiny waist, his other hand stroking the lines of her slim figure and toying with her hair. She had insisted on donning a negligee, refusing to be naked while they lounged.

One prettily manicured hand held out the remote, flipping channels with no real destination, while her other hand curled around his bicep, gently squeezing, testing the relaxed strength in his arms. She gave a fluttery sigh. "Zoy, how can you have four hundred cable channels and there be nothing on?" She asked rhetorically.

Reaching out a tanned hand, he took the remote from her easily. "That's because you're not doing it right sweetheart." He joked condescendingly, bending forward to peck a kiss on her check. "Don't roll your eyes." He admonished as he sat back, tugging her back more tightly against him. He couldn't see her face but he just knew she was doing just that.

Her giggle told him he was right.

He didn't have the remote long though before he was beginning to wish he'd left it alone. However paranoid it seemed, it appeared the television was conspiring against him.

A pretty African American woman on the tv invited them to "Join us as we visit beautiful destinations that will create a lifetime of memories to make your Honeymoon unforgettable, here on the Travel Channe-" He quickly changed the station.

"Coming up on the Food Network, we'll visit the Duncan Bakery where Wedding cakes are their specialty, and with an array of tastes and colors to make any mouth water!" He clicked the remote again.

Zoy was beginning to sweat a little as he continued to channel surf. Ami was distressingly quiet and had gone still in his arms. "Heh, doesn't seem to be much on." He commented weakly as he continued to flip through.

"This week we're going to focus on starter homes for young couples who've just purchased their first home. Today on "This old house!" He flicked the channel again.

"Next on 'Bridezillas'…" A lady began warningly.

Zoy shut off the tv.

The silence seemed abnormally loud to him. He pulled her tightly to him her back still to his chest, arms around her waist and chest as he lowered his head into the crook of her shoulder. "There's got to be better ways to spend our time than watching tv." He said hoarsely, hoping the evening hadn't been ruined.

She was silent for so long, he wondered if she had perhaps fallen asleep, until she spoke softly. "Zoy?"

Shit. "Yeah?" He answered too casually, bracing himself.

"I…" She began, but trailed off. 'I love you'. 'I want us to have a future together'. 'Where do you see this relationship going'? Ami found she couldn't voice any of her thoughts. Fear of rejection or of angering him held her silent on the subject. From the way he couldn't even bear to watch any shows that had anything to do with marriage, she figured he wasn't going to want to have a discussion about a long term relationship with her. "I'm kind of tired." She said lamely.

Ami crawled out of his embrace and he let her go, surprised at her words. It wasn't what he had been expecting at all. She rolled over to her side of the bed, sliding under the covers and reaching out to shut off the lamp on the bedside table next to her before settling into the mattress, her back to him.

She might as well have said 'I have a headache' he thought, for he got the message loud and clear. Was this her form of manipulation? She was an intelligent woman and knew that she couldn't come right out and ask him about marriage, but perhaps she preferred other means of persuasion?

It was a chilling thought.

"Sure thing babe." He said, but his voice was hollow and lacked warmth. "Night." He offered, then turned the tv back on, anything to fill the quiet.

Ami pressed her eyes closed tightly, trying to ignore the hurt. "Goodnight." She returned softly.

Zoy sat with his back against the headboard of the bed; one leg propped up, his arm resting on his knee, hand loosely holding the remote. He tried not to think of Beryl's visit that afternoon and the poison she had spewed. It was ridiculous to believe anything that witch spouted.

He glanced over at her small form beneath the covers, and ached to slide under there with her, just to pull her close to him and feel her warmth and the scent that was hers alone. To hear that breathy little sigh that she emitted in her sleep when he held her, the utter contentment of that sound fascinating him as much as it terrified him.

Resolutely he turned his attention back to the tv. She was just tired, that was all. It had nothing to do with anything Beryl had said. But for the first time in his life, he found himself wishing he had more experience in long-term relationships, so he would know if this sort of thing was normal between couples.

He was a smart man, leading with his head, just as he had always done. But when his emotions started getting involved, he found he was much less sure of himself. His brain said to just take one day at a time and enjoy this for what it was-a pleasurable, if longer term than usual, fling. His heart told him to claim her, to keep her close and never let her go.

Despite the fact that he was in an upright position, the droning of the tv lulled him into a light sleep. Unaware of his actions, he slumped to the side then further down until he was lying on his side, his body naturally seeking hers. And she, also in a state of unconsciousness turned towards him and snuggled closer to him, as close as the sheets that restricted her would allow. Their bodies knew what their hearts struggled with. They belonged together.

A muted scream pierced the air jolting Zoy awake. Blearily he blinked his eyes open, struggling to sit up, realizing he had been lying close to Ami, his arm slung around her blanketed form.

More noise followed and he remembered he had left the damn tv on. Searching blindly for the remote, he located it, but paused when he saw what was on the screen.

Normally he didn't care for the Lifetime television network and it's man-bashing shows, but at this crucial juncture in his life and relationship he felt he had to read all the signs and heed what the universe was trying to tell him.

Violent gunshots rang out as Michael Douglas's wife shot the obsessed figure of Glen Close in the classic movie Fatal Attraction.

With a shudder, he shut the thing off, then rolled on his side, away from Ami.

That night his clever brain twisted the images from the movie, incorporating the players in his own life, insinuating uncertainty and anxiety so that he twitched and writhed in agony in his bed, feeling suffocated and fearful; for Ami, for himself and for their future.

He awoke in the early morning hours, panting heavily, his sheets soaked with sweat. Zoy couldn't remember the last time he had experienced such severe nightmares. Instinctively he reached out for the comfort and security he knew Ami would give him. When he felt cold flat sheets he turned his head to look over to where she had been sleeping the night before.

She was gone.

xoxoxoxox

**Additional Disclaimer**: Not only do I not own Sailor Moon, I don't own any of the tv stations I listed, nor do I claim any right, title or interest. Also, I made up the restarant names but if any of 'em happen to be true, I don't own those either!

(Just in case any of you big corporations are thinking of coming after the 12 bucks in my savings account, figured I better make it clear that I don't own jack!)

xxxxxxxxxx

TBC People! Hope you like this, I am having a blast writing it!!


	19. Chapter 19

Thats right everyone-I'm baaaaack!!

Bet you thought i abandoned this story. Well i didnt! Just sorry i didnt get this out sooner. Wish it was longer but the next chappie's coming and it'll be the meat and potatoes you've been waiting for!

Thank you to all who've been so patient with me!! Kisses!!

xxxxxxxx

Chap 19.

xxxxxxxx

"You look nice." Zoy offered politely as Ami came slowly down the spiral staircase of his home, her pale blue column dress emphasizing black lashed, azure colored eyes and her petite but sweetly rounded figure.

Ami cleared her throat discreetly. "Thank you." She answered stiffly, running short, manicured nails down her dress to smooth out the fabric. She was dreading tonight with all her might, but couldn't find the courage to tell Zoy she didn't want to go.

Things had been so strained between them lately.

"I hired a car for us tonight, thought we might as well make a night of it." Zoy told her, as he wandered over to the bar in his living room, wearing a sharp business suit and looking dangerously sexy but somehow remote. He pulled out a glass and a bottle of scotch. "Care for a drink?" He asked.

She watched his eyebrow cock as he waited for her answer, and hated that she felt like he was somehow laughing at her or looking down on her. Like he knew she disapproved of his drinking before the evening had even started but didn't dare say anything. After all, what right did she have? She wasn't his wife, only his current bed partner, right?

"No thank you." She replied softly.

"So polite." Zoy mocked faintly as he poured himself a drink. "Don't worry little mouse, I have no intention of getting shit faced drunk tonight. Just trying to loosen up before this damn dinner party. I'm surprised you don't need some 'dutch courage' to face Beryl." His expression became faintly bored. "Expecting me to slay your dragons for you, no doubt."

"No, I just prefer to have a clear head when dealing with her." Ami disputed in cool tones. But her heart was aching. How could they have gone from being passionate lovers to wary opponents in such a short amount of time? She would rather still be loving him from afar and not knowing what she was missing, than to have a taste of paradise and have it shrivel up and die before her eyes like this. It was heart breakingly painful.

"Well, Saint Ami has spoken. Did you hear that Zeus, boy? I've been put in my place now, haven't I?" He asked, directing his snide comments to the German Sheppard that lay at Ami's feet, wagging his tail uncertainly at Zoy's tone.

"Don't be glib." She censored him primly, her glossy mouth in a pale shade of red frowning at him.

"Darling Ami." He chuckled, the sound hard. "That frown, and incidentally that lipstick doesn't do you justice. Don't worry; I'll behave myself this evening."

She stiffly rose from the loveseat she had been occupying and crossed to the bathroom just off the hallway and closed the door behind her. Wiping the lipstick off, she dug through her purse for the nude color she wore most often. It was subtle but did the trick.

Studying her reflection in the mirror, she noted that her hair was doing as it was supposed to, thankfully. The glossy black mass shone in the mirror, reflecting that faint blue sheen of health. One side of her hair was pinned back and tucked behind her ear, showing off a pair of sapphire earrings Zoy had brought for her as a gift.

At the time, she had been so flattered and pleased to receive it. Now they were just another reminder of how he gave his women the send off with jewelry when he was finished with them.

Was he finished with her? And if so, why didn't she leave now and spare herself the humiliation?

"Because I love him" She told her reflections softly, watching herself with a detached air and knowing she would stay until the bitter end, no matter how much it hurt.

With a sigh, she knew she couldn't hide in the bathroom forever. She opened the door and crossed to the bar where Zoy stood. Determined to make an effort to be pleasant, she tried for a genuine smile. "I changed my mind. May I have a glass of sherry?"

Zoy stared hard at her for a moment. Then answered gruffly. "Sure." He turned to the task, his head bent slightly so their eyes did not meet.

Just looking at her made him ache. She was so damn lovely, so sweet and giving. What the hell was his problem? Why did he continue to hurt her like this?

But he knew the answer. It was because she was slipping away from him and he had no idea how to stop her. Those ridiculous accusations of Beryl's played over and over again in his head, gaining a foothold in his mind and wearing down his resolve. Held him back from saying the words that he was dying to say. To tell her that he wanted her for more than just the short term. More than just a passionate woman in his bed, he wanted permanency and a future together.

What if she really was using him though? The pain that accompanied that thought caused his head to throb and his heart to clench in fear. It wouldn't be the first time a woman had looked at him with dollar signs in his eyes, and in fact it was a the norm for the redheads he dated.

But the idea might be using him was crushing and he was afraid to ask, terrified to find out the answer.

In time, he would he grow to hate her for using him, when he felt so strongly for her, and she only wanting him for what he could give her.

Was this love? He wondered to himself as he handed her the drink and watched as she sipped slowly and appreciatively. She was so dainty, he wanted to reach out and trace the delicate features of her face, to see those deep blue eyes focused solely on him, to hear that sweet mouth gasp in pleasure as he pulled her close for a devastating kiss. Drugging her senses with desire, pulling her close, into the cradle of his thighs and slowly, torturously sliding off her dress and letting it fall to the grown so he could feel her warm, satiny skin against hi-

"What?" He asked, realizing she was speaking and that he had not heard a word of it, lost in his own fantasies.

Ami frowned in irritation and repeated her comment. "I said; how long do you suppose this dinner party will last? I'm scheduled for surgery in the morning and don't want to be out too late."

He shrugged carelessly. "Probably only until midnight or one, no later." He responded, pouring more scotch, despite his promise not to overindulge.

She watched as he took a long drink, trying to tamper down anger and worry. "Zoy, that's rather late, don't you think? I was hoping to be home by 11."

Zoy felt a surge of annoyance. "Look Ami, tonight is important to me, I'm counting on you to be by my side, to be supportive." Recklessly, he finished the rest of his drink in a quick gulp. "You can manage that for just one night, cant you?" He demanded sarcastically as he slammed the glass onto the counter of the bar.

Ami closed her eyes wearily. But instead of answered with 'Of course Zoy' as she had intended, she was surprised to hear herself snap back; "My work is important too Zoy. It's vital that I be top of my game in the morning, the surgery's scheduled for 6 and the poor woman's terrified as it is!"

"You don't think tonight's important?" He barked. "Damn it baby, instead of saving just one person at a time, this new addition could save thousands of lives! Surely you can do that just for _one_ night Ami." Part of him knew he was being unreasonable, but he couldn't seem to stop pushing her, testing her.

But his slip up, however unintentional softened her. He'd called her baby, and it was her undoing. Hearing the soft endearment uttered, even though it was said angrily, melted her resolve and she capitulated. "Of course I can Zoy." She spoke quietly. Her eyes met and held his and she added deliberately. "For you I can."

A muscle in his jaw twitched as he clenched his teeth at the emotion in her voice and the fiery anger began to seep from his gaze. "Ami, I-" The ring of the doorbell interrupted him.

She turned to the door, glad for the chance to escape. Had he had been about to tell her that their relationship had run its course, that tonight was the last night she would have to accompany him on one of his social excursions? "That's probably the chauffer." She said as she hurried to answer the summons.

Zoy sighed to himself. "_Damn it_ baby." He said again, but this time softly so that she didn't hear. He was losing her and he didn't know how to stop this whole train wreck that was their relationship. He gripped his whiskey glass tightly, then forced himself to loosen his hold, and push it back onto the counter. He strode to the door, saw the eager young chauffer for the car he had hired for the night blushing as he spoke to the beautiful vision that was his Ami.

"Let's go." He ordered as he walked past them both, out into the chilly night.

He turned to see the man, well boy really, helping Ami into her coat, and felt a pang of anger and jealously stab through him. "I said let's go!" He repeated strongly, wanting the boy away from her, and the young man jumped slightly and hurried to open the door for Zoy, abandoning Ami to finish putting her coat on herself.

Zoy gave a small smile of sour satisfaction. At least the kid knew who paid the bills around here. Ami neared the car and he opened the back door for her himself, dismissing the chauffer to the driver's side where he belonged. "After you, my dear." Zoy sneered faintly, feeling raw emotions and burning alcohol churning his gut and stirring up complicated feelings. He held out a hand to help her in.

She put her small hand in his larger one, and squeezed it gently. "Thank you Zoy." She said, meeting his gaze and trying to see past the mocking voice to the real man, the Zoy she loved inside.

With an impatient huff that disguised his sudden need to grab her close and pull her back into the house, far away from the long night ahead, he released her hand. "We don't have time for games Ami." He muttered. And she finally let go, and lowered herself into the car, where he followed, pulling the door shut behind them.

The two sat side by side in the cold leather interior of the limo, dimly illuminated to showcase the expensive luxury. But neither noticed, both sitting silently, turning their mind over yet another argument and the fact that they had a long evening ahead and Beryl to contend with.

Ami prayed they would make it through the night, and still come out a couple at the end of it.

Zoy wished the night were already over, and they were back in his bed, with the lights out and no words between them. It seemed to be the only place they could get along without fighting anymore.

The limo pulled smoothly out of the driveway and headed towards their destination.

xxxxxxxx

_Finally!_ Beryl thought with immense satisfaction. The night of the dinner party had arrived.

At her high-rise condo where she was hosting the small get together, Beryl stood in front of her mirror, running her hands over the gold silkiness of her dress that made the most of her striking figure. With her cloud of burnt umber hair, the slinky dress that oozed sexuality and expertly made up face, she was the very image of a dangerous but alluring predator. Zoy didn't stand a chance, she thought gleefully. He would be back in her bed before nightfall, begging her to forgive him for straying with that awful Ami…

A knock on the door interrupted her musings. Beryl glanced at her watch and saw that it was too early for her company to arrive, so it must be her 'mystery guest, waiting in the wings'. With an evil grin she glided to the door and opened it wide. "Tallia, _darling_!" She cooed in greeting, smacking air kiss near her cheeks. "How adorable you look!"

"Why thank you." The tiny brunette breathed shyly in her softest voice, eyes lowered, face demure.

Beryl cackled delightedly. "Darling, don't waste your acting chops on me. The main course will be here soon enough!"

Tallia broke into a wide malicious grin, dangerous mischief lighting her eyes. "Well? What do you think?" She asked in a cocky voice, full of arrogance as she pirouetted for her hostess's approval.

"Perfect." Beryl replied instantly, smiling like a cat who got the cream. "Those two won't know what hit him. Now let's go over the plan one more time…."

xxxxxxxx

At the airport nearby, Charles Kraus waved his hand around for a taxi all the while holding his cell phone tightly to his ear. "Yes, dear. Of course dear." He agreed genially, as his wife gently reminded him to check his messages when he got into the hotel and to be sure to call and wish their granddaughter a happy 17th birthday. He promised to do so, and listed to a few more of her wifely reminders before she had to run to answer the door and they disconnected the call.

Guilt rolled over him in waves and fear was a painful greasy ball in his gut. Why the _hell_ he ever gotten involved with that scheming opportunist Beryl?

He loved his wife, was dedicated to her, _crazy_ about her, she was _everything_ to him! He was a powerful, wealthy man and she gentled him, brought out his soft side, was always reminding him to relax, to stop and smell the roses.

So what had possessed him four years ago to sleep with that poisonous viper?

Beryl had known exactly what she was doing too, displaying her fiendishly rounded curves in his face at the hotel where she had run into him, coming onto him that night as he sat in the bar of the hotel's restaurant, nursing a scotch and feeling surly over a botched business deal.

She'd boldly slipped her hand into his lap, stroking him, teasing and tantalizing until, in a moment of weakness, he'd taken her back to his room for a night of debauchery.

The morning after had dawned obscenely bright and weighed down with guilt over what he had done, betrayed his loving, sweet wife and he'd tried to escape and just forget the whole thing. Throwing a few hundred dollar bills on the nightstand, he'd hurried out before she'd awakened, sick with himself for what he had done.

But he hadn't been able to get away so easily. Beryl had known who he was when she'd seduced him. Had known he was an important, rich man when she'd slept with him and had planned to use his indiscretion against him, and she had done so and continued to-without remorse.

Now, he was stuck in this hellish nightmare from which there was no waking. Beryl had only to crook her finger and he had no choice to come running, or she would tell his wife every sordid detail from that night.

The thought of his wife's stricken features, the pain as his dear, gentle Anna was forced to listen to Beryl's delightfully wicked retelling of their lustful bedroom antics was enough to launch another roll of nausea in his stomach. A powerful spasm of fear at losing his wife caused him to catch his breath sharply. He couldn't do that do her. _Wouldn't_ do it.

As a cab pulled up and he jumped in, he wondered again why he didn't just confess everything to his wife, and extricate himself from Beryl's tight fisted grip. But he knew the answer to that-he couldn't take a chance of losing his sweet, dear Anna.

After that one night together, he refused to sleep with Beryl again, but she continued to keep him at her beck and call, ruthlessly using his name, power and wealth for her own purposes, and he continued to run and appease her. He would never again be free.

But, he consoled himself vaguely; at least he still had his darling Anna to return to, so he would do as he was told. And that included attending the dinner party Beryl had ordered him to be present for, and would play the part she told him to play.

He just hoped he could keep his revulsion and fear of her hidden from Beryl, or there would be hell to pay.

A cab jerked up to the curb, and he opened the door, flinging his overnight bag in and folded his large form into the back seat. He barked out Beryl's address to the cabbie and sat back, brooking over the night ahead.

xxxxxxxx

Greg stood before the floor length mirror that was part of the matching set of his bedroom suite. He straightened his tie and ran a hand through his hair, thinking he looked pretty damn good. He pulled off his glasses and polished them with a handkerchief, before tucking it back into his pocket.

Turning, he asked his bedmate for a second opinion. "So, what do you think Kristy?"

The teenager who had been his captive for a couple weeks now merely closed her eyes, trying to block out the sight of him. She was tied between two of the bedposts, her arms pulled high, her legs spread obscenely, as he had arranged them.

Greg grinned, boyishly charming. "Ah, kids today. What do you know about fashion? I'll have you know this is a Lagerfeld tie."

Her head lolled back, weary from so much pain and degradation that she couldn't find the strength to respond. No matter how she answered it would be wrong and only upset him anyway.

He shrugged at her non answer, anticipating the evening too much to get upset. Zoy was going to suffer tonight. It was only the beginning, and Ami was the means to do it.

With glee, he rubbed his hands together, then turned and tossed the limp figure on his bed a two fingered salute. "Don't wait up for me." He told her over his shoulder as he left.

Kristy only sighed in relief and closed her eyes, grateful for the small reprieve.

xxxxxxxx

Back at Beryl's place, there was a sharp knock on the door. Gliding to the foyer, Beryl peeked through the peep hole and saw her guests of honor waiting out in the hall waiting for admittance, the first to arrive. She couldn't help but notice that Ami and Zoy seemed to be standing a small distance apart from each other and she grinned in delight.

"It's time." She said to herself in satisfaction, as she reached out to open the door and welcome them in.

xxxxxxxx

TBC!!!


End file.
